Fates Punching Bag - Original Version
by Esoulix'Anne-Louise
Summary: Mysterious things surround our favourite girl Kagome. Things are going to go a little different than what Fate had planned the first time around. Now, Fate has called upon Kagome to save them all. A lot can change when someone new is added to what was there before, and a lot can still change if things do not go as planned. Can Kagome do it..or will love be a distraction?
1. Chapter 1: Well, this is how it starts

OK, so this is my first time doing a ff. Well I've made little snippets but not a full on story so this is my first time stringing them together. I'm actually just the friend of [Sorry I forgot your name, so you'll have to add your name here] and the only reason why I'm using this account to put up MY story is because I can't make my own account and my friend here wanted to help me. I hope my story is good enough for you.

I understand you need to make a disclaimer what with copy write issues and probable lawsuits or something. So...

I don't own anything here other than the story and the plot and stuff. Everything here belongs to their rightful owners!

"NO!" The woman screamed, crying out for her dear friends. Well 2 dear friends, a kitsune, a neko, a would-be lover, and a clay-pot woman that seemed to be her original.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo, Kilala! Inuyasha!" She cried, not bothering with the woman she apparently was an riencarnated from.

Naraku used the last of his strength to take as much of their group down with him. Where was Sesshomaru and his Tenseiga when you needed him?

Inuyasha broke free of his so called enchantment and used his body as a shield. He whispered his last words, including how sorry he was for hurting her so much all those years and died in the young miko's arms.

She cried her heart out, cursing the blasted Jewel for bringing all this misfortune on them in the process. The woman looked like she bathed in everyone's blood while she rolled the dirt with tear stains covering her face.

She tried to crush the stupid Jewel in her hands as she glared through her tears but she was too weak to crush it with her own two hands. The Jewel glowed through the fingers and the woman's eyes widened.

She shot up from Inuyasha's chest and held the hand that held the jewel away from her.

The image of a dead powerful miko named Midoriko appeared before her and looked at her with worry in her slightly pink/white eyes.{Something Blue}

"My child, I am sorry for your misfortunes. But now is not the time to mourn. You must go." She said with her ethereal voice booming around the battlefield. The woman's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Go? Go where Midoriko-sama?" She said, her voice cracking from all the sobs. "To a place where your help is greatly needed. A different world, to be exact. They desperately need your help, even if they don't know it." She replied calmly.

The woman looked to Inuyasha's deathly pale face for any sort of comfort. Finding none, she shut her eyes tight to stop the flow of tears from escaping once more.

"I-I'll be alone this time...won't I?" She asked her, the girl's bangs covering her eyes. Midoriko's pale eyes showed the weeping woman before her her support in her sadness.

"I know this is painful, I have experienced this as well. So I will let you pick a companion that will help you with your journey in an unfamiliar world. Pick one, and only one. If it is one of the humans, or the hanyou, I will have to transform them to a smaller form, perhaps a to help the people you will meet be able to feel more comfortable around you."

The young woman looked up at the powerful miko in disbelief. The wind blew and her weist length raven hair blew around her petite form. 'She surely didn't mean it...did she? My friends are...are gone. Once gone a person can never return...right?' the raven haired maiden thought. Seeing the conflict in the woman's eyes, Midoriko tried to reassure her.

"The power of the Shikon Jewel is within me, remember? I can make this wish come true, it is my own so your wish is safe. This wish is pure, it is to help you and bring a friend back in an honourable cause. This will not backfire like an inpure wish would." She said.

The woman sighed. She really didn't have a choice, did she.

"I choose Kilala. The rest deserve to rest in peace. I will apologize to Kilala later. It's just that...I really need her power, friendship and experience for this journey, I'm wagering. I need as much help as I can get without having to catch attention to myself. I WILL apologize for breaking her peaceful rest later." The woman promised looking at the ground.

Midoriko nodded, not needing a promise but taking her word anyways.

She floated to the dead neko and spotted it under the arm of the exterminator. It appears that the exterminator used her body to shield the Neko as Inuyasha did to the young miko back there. Using her powers, she healed Kirara fully and woke her up.

"Noble Neko, awake!" She said and Kirara's eyes opened and licked Sango the exterminator's face in a futile attempt at waking her up as well.

"I'm sorry little one, she is somewhere better with her family. You will join them once more when it is time..." She apologized and the neko seemed to understand.

Midoriko guided Kirara to the young woman and she instantly pounced on her and tried to clean her face from the blood.

She smiled slightly, but after the sights she's seen it felt wrong to. But she allowed it just this once to try to comfort Kirara as she tried to comfort her.

She looked into Kirara's eyes and she seemed to stare back in understanding. Kirara mewed and the woman nodded to Midoriko.

"We're ready." She said with a brave face.

Midoriko nodded and told them they might get dizzy, that most people faint, but the woman ignored it. But before Midoriko could transport her she told her to bring her to her own time.

"I warn you child, there is something there that is too horrible to see. You must not see it, it may cause some casualties in the future for your mission-" "No! I need to see my family, at least one more time!"

Midoriko shook her head. this woman was sure stubborn. Midoriko was sure she wasn't this stubborn before.

"Here," Midoriko gestured to a Well that suddenly appeared.

The raven haired woman's eyes visibly widened. "How did you get it here? It's over 10 miles away!" she cried out.

Midoriko shrugged. "Powerful miko, remember?" she smudly told her.

A swirl of pink and a ghostly white the woman with cold sapphire eyes and raven hair was transported to her own time.

_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_= Kagome's Pov _=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

I awoke sitting in the old Well with Kilala in my arms. I gave her a ghost of a smile and pet her head softly.

I climbed out of the Well and placed Kilala on a patch of grass outside of the shrine. I looked up and to my house, sending a certain tree a mournful glance on my way.

The front door was, strangely, open and I stumbled into my quiet house, calling out for my family.

My legs burned from the wounds inflicted upon me and I was sore from the little walking I had to do. I leaned on the wall for support, wincing when the painted cement made contact with my still open wounds. I glared at my weakness and silently promised to help rid the walls of the blood later with mom and Souta.

Ignoring the pain for now, I limped to the living room, searching for my family again.

"Mom? Souta? Grandpa? I'm home!" I called out as loud as I could with my hoarse voice from the screaming and crying.

The living room was a mess. The couch was turned over and the coffee table had harsh holes through it like it was punched through. The lamp was taken apart and thrown and the curtains were torn and ripped from the innocent haven in the bar over the window, letting in some light to this trashed room. If this wasn't called 'signs of struggling' then nothing was.

I limped towards the kitchen. "Mom? Grandpa? S-Souta? Wh-Where are y-you..." The question died in my mouth when my eyes drank up the sight before me.

The sight before me would leave anyone scarred for life. Each of my family was viscously murdered cruely in a different way. My mom, my poor, sweet, innocent mom, was sliced in half. Vertically. Her eyes had the look of horror embedded in them and with each half of her mouth still open in a gasp. Or a scream. Grandpa had holes the size of my fist all over his body, like someone had used a sonic punch everywhere they could. His eyes also held onto the horrofied expression my mom had and his hand still had his signiture sutras in his slightly charred hand with...only three fingers.

Souta was probably the worst, the most horrible death. Almost every part of his little body was torn apart and threw carelessly around the room, some sticking on the walls and on the ceiling.

The only thing that was intact was his head, neck not inclded. But the most horrifying part, in my opinion, was Souta's expression. It was pained, but it looked like he was submitting himself to death. Like he was accepting the death blow, like his life was complete in his opinion however short it was. His expression was deathly peaceful, unlike his mother and grandfather.

My world fell around me and my knees gave away. I ignored the pain of the impact the floor made with my knees and cried my heart out once more. I was now alone. I had absolutely no one left in her life, other than Kilala of course. Kilala was the only thing that I had left, the only reason why I should kill myself now beside her family. Kilala was now my life-line.

My puffy eyes caught sight of a piece of paper I hadn't noticed before on top of Souta's head. I quickly crawled to it and hastily opened it. It revealed to be a note, to me.

"Hope you liked my little 'surprise' for you. You're not the only one with Shikon Shards. Old friend Naraku gave it to me. Already have enough power, so I gave it back to him if that's what you're wondering. Heh, these people weren't a very satisfying kill but they'll do. You're up next. If you're brave enough to fight me. Your new friends won't be any help. I'm too powerful with too much leverage to be killed by those measly ninjas. See you around WENCH"

The name wasn't familiar, but it already had a sense of extreme evil in it, like Naraku's name. I could still sense the man's evil aura in the note. Fading, but still there. I will never forget this evil aura.

I know something snapped in me. Something did. I don't see the world in the bright shades I used to. Now I'm disgusted anyone could ever be happy. How can they when there is so much evil in this world, so much hatred. This world is cruel and I wouldn't be surprised if I ever suicide.

"I'm sorry you had to see this." an ethereal voice said behind me. I looked back and saw Midoriko with her eyes downcast.

I shook my head and said that it was my own fault. It was. But my apology barely had any true meaning to it.

"I know this may be a wrong time, but you need to go to that other world I've told you." She said to me. I looked at her, the ghost of confusion in my newly opened eyes. "What about my injuries?" I asked her. Surely she wouldn't send me to a world with little to no stability.

"Your new friends there will help you. I must tell you, the man that murdered your family is monstrous. He lives off the lives of others, literally. Soon he will strike and you must be there to stop him. He will go after you, though he doesn't know what you look like. He is not an opponent to underestimate. Do not let your guard down. He will strike at any moment he finds necessary, like a snake. Good luck, young miko." She told me.

I stood up and the newly awoken Kilala hopped into my arms.

Midorkio explained what she was going to do and that most people barf or faint after. I ignored her warnings and told her to go ahead and I closed my eyes.

A sudden feeling of nausea took over me and my limbs desperately called to me to let go off Kirara and fall but I shook her head to make the feeling go away. Bad mistake.

It only made me even MORE sick. It felt like I was spinning faster and faster, faster than the speed of light, and once in a while I would feel like I'm going through a rubber or jelly wall.

Strangely, during this whole process I felt like I was shrinking. I looked at my hands and saw that they were smaller than they used to be.

Then a wall that was suddenly more...real, more thick distracted me from my shrunken hands. The wall slowed me down a little and I felt a tense negative enrgy getting stronger but fighting something to keep it alive.

The same negative aura that was the man that I despised. In my anger, my miko energy, my Ki, instantly flared out to purify it but it only worked for a second because the energy made me go faster so I couldn't dispose of it.

With a flash of white I felt the ground under my feet once more and I saw gates to a village with two people standing there and she felt someone's aura, the person was hiding somewhere.

I brought Kilala closer to me and felt the dizzyness catching up. I quickly took out a dagger I kept with me before I hit the ground with a painful thud.

I carved her name on the ground then carved Kilala's name under her body then blacked out.

'Kagome' and 'Kilala'.

"Hmm...'Kagome' eh?" The man in the tree mused. He had Spiky white hair and a mask to cover the lower part of his face. Then his itaite with the Konoha symbol on it fell on his left eye. So the only thing you can see that's part of his face was his right eye. He was currently the future sensei of a team and was taking some R&R time when he arrived at this little scene.

"Kakashi-sensei!" two people yelled from the Konoha gate. Kakashi looked to them and put his hand up to them. "Oi!" he greeted.

He looked back down to the young lady around the same age as the academy kids and took in her bloody form. Though unknown to the world, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. He may not have known her at all but she was a fellow human in need.

Not caring about the blood, he carefully picked her up and gently placed her strange two tailed cat on her stomach.

By the time the two guards were at his side he was already halfway to the gates, the slow-pokes.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you see that...that light?" the one with the constant bandage on his nose asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take them to the hospital." He said and tried to get past them but they blocked.

{1}"Gommenasai, Kakashi-san, but we can't let you do that." the same guy-Izumi was it?-said. "Yeah, we don't know them. They might be spy-nin from other villages." The one they call Kotetsu said.

Kakashi tried so hard to not roll his eyes and he jumped over them to the inside. He looked back and gave them a lazy but meaningful eye. "Do you really think I'd let this child die in front of me and live with the guilt of not saving a fellow human being the obviously needed help? Tell me, how would you live with it?" He said over his shoulder.

When he walked into the hospital the medical nin went crazy for the bleeding little girl.

He didn't even have to say a full word before they took her from his arms and whisked her off into the Emergency Room and told him when he can come back and where he should go.

They didn't say a word about the bill, though Kakashi was sure that he would hear from them about that later when Kagome was in a stable condition.

When he couldn't see Kagome or her neko, Kirara, he left for the sondaime Hokage's office.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to get to the Hokage because he went through the always opened window. Sondaime-san already knew he was there before Kakashi even said anything.

"What's the matter, Kakashi?" He said with a sluggish grandfather like tone. Kakashi didn't waste any time telling the respected Hokage all that has happened in the fastest way possible.

"Is she stable?" Sondaime-sama asked. "Not yet. I just dropped her off." he replied. "Well, meet me at the hospital. I'm going to get your future team to walk with you. I have a feeling all of the hospital drama is over by now. Our medical-nins are quite talented these days." He commented sending Kakashi on his way.

Once Kakashi was gone the Hokage immediately made a letter to the advisers of Sunagakure Chiyo-sama and her brother Ebizo-sama about a certain 'prediction' they had back in the day that now worrried him.

"Sarutobi-sama? Are you planning to go somewhere?" One of his helpers asked him. "No, just a stroll around town. Maybe visit some people." He answered. No need to bring too much people into this.

"Naruto! Come back!" a pink haired girl yelled to a blonde boy with blue eyes. "But Sakura-chan, I wanna go there faster!" Naruto yelled back from the electrical post. Sakura ran up and a boy named Sasuke Uchiha with dark raven hair and onyx eyes followed grudgingly with their supposedly future sensei, Kakashi, behind him.

'Now I know what that Nara kid means by 'troublesome" Sasuke thought. From the outside he just huffed. Kakashi seemed to know remotely where his train of thought was and agreed.

"Well, we're here. The room should be open now..." Kakashi told them. "Huh? What room? Are we gonna meet someone? Are we visiting the sickly?" Naruto asked. Kakashi chuckled under his breath. "A little bit of both." He answered the blonde ninja over his shouder.

Naruto looked lost, Sakura was confused and Sasuke's interest spiked a litle higher along with one of his eyebrows.

They followed Kakashi to a room and there was the Hokage, standing beside a bed with someone in it.

Naruto rushed up to see the face of the person lying in the bed with sakura and Sasuke curiously following. The face they saw was breathtaking.

Incredibly long raven hair spilled over the bed with the girl's bangs covering her forehead. She had long eyelashes that was carefully placed on her not too chubby cheeks. A not too pointy, not too fat nose was set above full, naturally redish pinkish, kiss-ready lips with a womanly chin to frame what her hair could not. They barely noticed the bandages.

She was beautiful.

{2}"K-Kire..." Naruto breathed. Sakura huffed in jealousy but even she had to admit that this girl was indeed beautiful. But in the inside the Inner Sakura was punching the air in front of her screaming "SHE BETTER NOT STEAL MY SASUKE-KUN AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE!"

Sasuke's breath literally flew out of his mouth the moment he laid eyes on her. Never in his life, no matter how short it was now, had he ever seen a girl so beautiful before. And that was a surprise to him. He never liked girls. Never thought them, in the slightest measurement, attractive.

But even so. She was a beauty. If she was so beautiful at this age, the age of 13, then imagine how beautiful she would be when she grows up into a teenager, then a full-fledged woman.

"W-Who is she?" Sakura asked, hesitating. The pink haired banshee looked to her future sensei and he shrugged in response. "Found her earlier outside of the Konoha gates. She was covered in blood so I brought her here." He briefly explained. "Oh, and her cat." he added. "A cat?" Naruto said, looking slightly disturbed.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sakura said "You hate kitties?" she asked. Naruto's head bobbed up and down as he tried to pace intelligently. Why, no one knew. "I just never got close to them. They're kinda hissy, and scratchy and grouchy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Then the girl stirred, like something was disturbing her. Maybe it was their talking, maybe it was a dream. Her refined eyebrows knitting together to make a frown on her face. Her mouth opened to let out a gasp and her eyes suddenly snapped open revealing bright, sparkling, and alarmed sapphire eyes.

Sasuke stared at her in slightly open awe. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes slightly widened in the smallest bit at the beauty that was her eyes.

Sakura saw this and she huffed louder, folding up her arms to her practically flat chest. Naruto heard the girl's gasp and he suddenly popped in-front of her face.

Sakura laughed and Sasuke almost did when the girl yelled and punched him in the face, effectively knocking Naruto out, with her eyes in hateful slits.

He stopped laughing, however, because in the next instant she shot up from the hospital bed and tried to run with a sharp gasp. But after taking one step she fell from exhaustion.

Sasuke caught her and heard her murmur "Inuyasha...". He placed her back on the sheets and a lone tear slipped from her eyelid and she whispered "D-don't go...".

Sasuke saw her tear and tenderly wiped it from her cheek in a swift and tender touch of his finger.

Sakura almost exploded.

Sasuke froze. What was he doing? He doesn't even know the girl and he's treating her like...like she was someone...dear? No. He stopped feeling those kinds of emotions a long time ago. So why was he acting this was now?

He mentally shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He quickly stepped away from the bed and sat on a chair nearby.

"Ow...! What was that for?" Naruto groaned from the floor. "Maybe because you popped out of nowhere and probably almost gave her a heart-attack. I would've done it too if you did that to me, only worse." Kakashi said with a touch of that cocky 'know-it-all' tone in his voice.

Seeing an opportunity to bash on Naruto, Sakura joined in. "Yeah Naruto, why do you do such stupid things all the time? Do really and truly think that was a good idea? She could probably be traumatized, judging from the information Kakashi-sensei gave us, and you try and give her a heart-attack? Seriously, Naruto, go buy a brain." Sakura rudely told him

Naruto had anime tears running down his cheeks and he let out a low, fake sob. "B-But sakura-chan-" "No but's Naruto!" she interrupted.

"What's her name?" Sakura 'cutely' asked Kakashi-sensei. "I'm guessing it's 'Kagome'." the copy-ninja replied. "How do you know?" the slightly blood-thirsty Uchiha asked him. More like snapped but who really cares?

Sasuke could've sworn he saw Kakashi smirk underneath that ever present mask of his at him. "Because she carved her name on the ground before she passed out from loss of blood, along with her cat's name." he answered.

"What's the cat's name?" Naruto asked, excited about a possible neko. "I'm pretty sure it's Kilala." he answered. Before Sasuke could ask why she was injured so badly, or how Kakashi knew which names were which, a small meow was heard at the other bed.

Naruto 'miraculously' recovered in reord time and hopped to the bed.

Having learn his lesson, Naruto did NOT pop in front of the feline patient. Instead he waited for the neko's gaze to land on him. As soon as it did he slowly put his hand on her head.

The neko's eyes instantly turned into slits and she violently scratched at his hands and climbed his arms to scratch at his head. She hissed loudly as Naruto yelled once more about being attacked by a patient again.

Kilala saw Kagome lying in bed and she immediately stopped being violent and leaps to the bed. Kilala mewed cutely and sat herself down near next to her master's neck and nuzzled Kagome's face before Kilala slept once more.

Sakura awe's at the cat but missed the slight hiss that the neko gave her. Sasuke saw it though and chuckled under his breath.

"So why are we here?" Naruto asked the older people. "I'm afraid that's my fault Naruto." The Hokage responded with a grandfather like strain in his voice when he stood up from his chair. He sluggishly walked to the younger people and put his hands behind his back as he peered at the beautiful young lady.

"What I want to know, Kakashi, is all that you do know about this girl here." Sondaime-san said, not looking at the jounin.

Everyone else in the room quieted down even more than they already are in to hear the jounin in the spotlight to speak.

Kakashi shrugged and sat down. "Well, I was taking a break in the trees just outside of Konoha for some more peace. I was eating an apple but I dropped it while I was shielding my eyes from the blinding white flash that appeared a couple of metres away from me, a kilometer and a half away probably." He said.

Sasuke was more than intrigued now, piecing together the story that Kakshi had told them already and the story he just told us now. If he found Kagome outside the gates of Konoha and there was a flash there, did Kagome MAKE the light? Or did it come from her?

"When I thought it was safe for me to look without blinding myself I saw an incredibly bloody girl with a cat in her arms. They looked like they just got out of a pool of blood. Blood was literally dripping from her. The only way I knew how to tell she was a girl was her long hair and her tiny figure." He said.

Naruto could see how Kakashi-sensei could quickly identify her to be a girl. Even from the the slightly poofy hospital bed sheets he could see her obvious womanly figure.

"I brought her here and here we are." Kakashi finished. "So Kagome-san carved her name and the cat's name on the ground before she fainted?" Sakura clarified. Kakashi nodded in response.

"What will happen to her now?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. "First we see if she is powerful." Someone said from the door.

To their great surprise, Neji and Hinata Hyuga stood there. "Ah, just on time." Sarutobi-sama said. "J-Just as y-you a-a-asked, H-Hokage-sama..." Hinata bowed. Neji bowed slightly with a curt nod of respect. "Where is she, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked politely. "Here she is." The Hokage gestured to Kagome in the bed.

They both nodded and went to the bed, each on one side.

They both stared at the beauty that was Kagome for 1 minute, and no one could really blame them. {2}"K-Kire..." Hinata mumbled, unknowingly saying the same thing Naruto, her love interest, had said. Neji mentally shook himself and scolded himself for being foolish and unprofessional, staring at a girl like that and for who knows how long...

Once they were both out of their trance they made a hand sign. "Byakugan!" they both said and immediately veins popped into attention around their eyes and their usual white eyes became more piercing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute here! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled. (The nurses MUST be panicking by now about all the yelling in here...) The Hyugas looked to him in confusion. "What are you talking about? We're gonna look at her chakra system to see if she has enough chakra to be a kunoichi." Neji said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, adding a raised eyebrow as an affect. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Naruto, everyone, I forgot to tell you. I invited Neji, and Hinata Hyuga as representatives of the Hyuga clan to check up on our young friend's chakra systems. See if she has enough to be able to be a kunoichi. If not she'll just be regular civilian." The Hokage explained, nodding for the Hyuga cousins to proceed.

They nodded and proceeded did as they were told.

Soon enough they heard Hinata gasp. "S-Sugoi..." and it looked like Neji agreed.

"Neji-san, please explain what is so amazing?" Hokage said and Neji tensely nodded.

"It's amazing. It's like she has a whole new level of power bottled up inside of her from lack of training and timing. She...She has two chakra systems!" He said and they all expressed different kinds of amazement.

"What do you mean '2'?" Kakashi asked. "H-Hai. It's a-amazing. Both chakra s-systems are u-unique, barely c-comparable to ours. The one that looks more like ours have pink and grey chakra c-coursing through. The other one...It's kind of hazy..." Hinata continued.

"It's completely pink. Not bubble-gum pink but ethereal pink. It seems she uses this chakra system more, and I can barely call that chakra. It's stronger than ours, that's all I can say about it..." Neji continued. Usually the Hyuga cousins were more distant from each other, never seeming to be on the same page completely. Almost like they were completely different book about the same thing. But now they were on page, word for word.

Nobody really expected that power from Kagome. Their eyes were wide and all had the same words in their minds. "What. The. Heck." Could've been a bit more intelligent words but they were in shock.

"N-Neji-niisan, there's something on her w-wrist...!" Hinata told him. Neji pulled down the blankets to her hips to see her hands, careful not to look at her...body assets.

They all looked and was entranced. It was a beaded bracelet.

There was a small pure white fang every two beads and there was something inscribed on each one. But they were all too busy staring at the little pink jewel in the middle to pay attention to it. The little pink Jewel was surrounded by vine-like twine and string in such a way that not only looks nice but no amount of jiggling or pulling will get the bracelet to let go of the little trinket.

A moan of discomfort broke their little trance and they all were staring at the discomforted face of Kagome. Her head lolled back and forth on the pillow and Sasuke grew worried.

Back up one second. Worried? THE Sasuke Uchiha was worried? THE Sasuke Uchiha, survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, and future avenger was worried over some stranger, a girl no less?

SASUKE + WORRIED OVER GIRL = ? DOES NOT COMPUTE.

SOFTY. That was the answer to that dumb math question. Sasuke was getting soft.

'But I like soft...' 'NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE A COLD AVENGER DAMN IT!' 'But being an avenger can wait...' 'No, it CAN'T! ITACHI IS STILL OUT THERE AND YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON GETTING STRONGER. MORE POWER YOU TWIT!'

While this battle royal continued with two sides of Sasuke, the rest of the people in the hospital room was in reality.

"Nii-san... I-I can sense amazing, strong and pure power coming from t-the jewel b-but I c-c-can't see the c-chakra in it..." Hinata sounded panicked when she informed her cousin. At first, Neji thought she couldn't see the chakra in it was because she was just so weak but when he himself looked he couldn't see the chakra as well.

This panicked him inside. Was he weakening as well?

"Well, now that we know that she is powerful, we would need to see if she can attack and defend herself well. We're low on ninja's and kunoichi's this year. We might need her." The Hokage said.

Seeing the impending 'unfair speech' coming from Naruto the Hokage quickly intervened.

"I know it isn't very fair for her, but she will have a choice in the matter about actually going on missions. The board of Countries has given me a minimal amount of ninja's and kunoichi's that I have to have by next month or else we'll be forced to drop the ninja program here in Konoha until we get enough participants. She won't have to be an active ninja, we just need her to act the title. She can choose to take up missions so she'll have to be in missions report and things like that. So other than that she can feel like she isn't a ninja anyway." Hokage explained. This seemed to cool Naruto down and the Hokage visibly relaxed.

Before they could say another word a small sneeze came from Kagome making some of them giggle/chuckle/meow. Sasuke even cracked a smirk.

She seemed to be in discomfort and so her hands fidgeted on the bed. Naruto 'quietly' shushed everyone. "She's waking up!" He loudly whispered.

As Naruto said she was her eyes fluttered open with a short gasp taking in the world again through her eyes.

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:Kagome's POV:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:

My sneeze woke me up which means someone was probably talking about me, in theory. My ears heard someway say "SHE'S WAKING UP!" but it probably wasn't THAT loud. It's just that I have slightly sensitive ears so things sound a little louder than they would to other people. My eyes fluttered open in reaction to the loud voice and everything rushed back to me. The pain, the horror, and the painful thud to the dirt earlier making me moan in pain in remembrance.

"A-Are you OK, miss?" a girl with slightly purple hair and pale eyes asked me. I nodded tensely and sat up. I looked to my right and locked eyes with someone I don't know. A boy.

The boy's dark, onyx hair fell over his matching obsidian eyes that bored straight into mine. He was handsome, even if his hair looked like a chicken's butt from the back at first. Then if you look again his hair was tousled, quite sexily if someone was to say.

For some reason, a blush was trying to creep its way up my face. I'm a teen! Then I remembered the situation I was in then I frowned, blush gone. I shook myself in my mind and looked away.

I looked around and another guy, this time with brown, long looking hair and had the same kind of eyes as the shy girl. Then a girl with green eyes and pink hai-

Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind. PINK hair? Was that even POSSIBLE? What the heck? Is she some kind of...IMP in this world, like Jakken?

Gross. I frowned slightly and moved on.

I see the same blonde boy that surprised me earlier and triggered my reflex. A fist mark on his forehead was left and I inwardly sweat-dropped. Spiky white hair invaded my eyes and made me visibly wince. "A-Are you sure y-you're ok?" The same shy girl asked me. I nodded again and looked away for a minute.

I looked back and saw he looked nothing like Inuyasha, thank god. He had a mask on for one thing. And then this bandana thing with a metal plate and a swirly bird thing on it covered his left eye. The only thing you could see was his dark black eyes.

I let out a breath I didn't know I held and saw an old man with a big hat and robes with this lettering on that I didn't pay attention to. He looked important. I felt something soft and warm near my neck and cheek nuzzling against me. I reached up and found two tails: Kirara. A ghost of a smile made its way up and I petted her more. She purred and my ghost smile turned into a hint of a smile.

I looked back and found them all staring at me. Just…staring at me. And I hate the spotlight.

My eyes turned into slits and I gave them an icy glare. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped. They all looked surprised at my personality, well they'll have to get used to it.

This is the new Kagome Higurashi. No longer weak or a push over. This new Kagome doesn't need to rely on someone, doesn't need to lean on someone or ask for their help. I am now a strong, cold, and determined woman with a new goal.

Kill Orochimaru.

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:

OK, just to tell you, YES I changed the story of Inuyasha a little. So what? I'm sorry if that frustrates some of you but I didn't really care to find out what happened at the final battle so I'm just gonna say they fought their hardest, killed Kagura and Kanna already and was just fighting Naraku and Kohaku at the end. Is that OK with everyone? Ok.

I don't really care if you guys don't want to review. It's just not that important to me. But I will be checking with my friend if some of you DID review, just in case there are complaints, comments, compliments, and/or constructive criticism.

I hope I didn't bore you and if you're wondering when my next chapter will be up I assure you I'm not gonna be one of those lazy butts that update every few months. I already have the next chapter in writing and I'm working on copying it on the computer.

Please don't do anything stupid while you wait and please don't call me names if I'm a bad author. I like constructive criticism and wouldn't mind if you could request something that you want to happen.

I don't think I'm very humorous so please help me with that if you want humour in this. Thank you. Jamie. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Today leads to discoveries

**Chapter 2**

**Today Leads to Discoveries**

Back again! I don't own anything here other than the story, k?

I don't own anything here, other than the story. You can't sue me now. ON WITH THE STORY!

(I will be adding little comments here and there so they'll be in little bubbles like this: [ ]. K?)

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^^^*^*^*^*^*^:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:

"Well, miss, what's your name?" The Hokage asked her, even though everyone already knew who she was. No need to make her think they're mind-readers or something. He's gone through that predicament one too many times.

"Why? What's it to ya?" Kagome snapped. Though she hid it—very well—the old man reminded her so much of her grandpa making her miss him more. She hated that.

"Well, we would like to get to know you. You made quite an entrance my dear." The old man replied with kind eyes. Kagome hated that look as well. It reminded her too much of her mother understands brown eyes and grandpa's rare sweet seriousness. She quickly decided not to see the old man too much or suffer the inner consequences.

"More polite to tell your name first you know." Kagome told him with a cool tone. Sasuke was both surprised and impressed. She was acting like HIM! Was this how people felt when Sasuke talks like that? With her attitude and looks she could be mistaken for an Uchiha, if it wasn't for those blue eyes.

Naruto was shocked. From her beauty he thought Kagome was a gentle and kind, like her features. But she was just about as cold as the Teme **{1}**! Maybe even colder! Sakura on the other hand was silently rejoicing.

'_With that cranky attitude, Sasuke will never be interested in a girl like her! He'll think of me when he thinks about her because I'm the opposite of her then he'll fall in love with ME instead of that ugly donkey! Its fool-proof!' _the Inner-Sakura danced around with an un-girly fist pounding up and down with a whoop.

Kakashi, for once, was confused. Form the reaction Higurashi had from getting startled by Naruto earlier he would think she was gentle, kind, but depressed and/or troubled. Turns out she was bitter, and cold, probably from a painful past, especially in the state he had found her in. She probably had bottled up rage that she takes out on others.

The only question is why.

"Ah, yes of course, forgive me. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the third Hokage." Sarutobi introduced himself, not missing a beat.

"'Hokage'?"

"Yes, I am considered the leader of this village."

Kagome gave a slight nod. She looked to the others and they all got it. Hatake Kakashi was the man in the mask and white hair. Then the boy that startled me was Naruto Uzumaki, Pinkie there was Sakura Haruno, Brownie hair boy with blank eyes was Neji Hyuga and the girl with the same eyes but short purple looking hair was his cousin Hinata Hyuga, and the guy I first saw with dark hair was Sasuke Uchiha.

She gave a full nod to compensate with everyone in the room. "Kagome Higurashi. This is Kilala, my partner." She looked to her cat and to them in confusion. Oddly enough, nobody noticed that the neko had _two_ tails.

Kagome sat up on the bed and hissed under her breath at the pain. She looked to them all. "What now?" she asked.

Hinata spoke up. "H-Higurashi-san, could you tell us about the j-jewel on your bracelet?" she asked her and Kagome's eyes grew dark.

"I can't. All I can probably say is that no one but me can have it in their hands." They looked confused. '_Good,'_ Kagome thought _'no need for corruption in this world, no need for it in any world.'_

"Where am I?" she harshly asked the Hokage to avoid the growing subject about the Shikon. He smiled and said "Welcome to Konoha miss Higurashi."

Konoha, eh? This was probably the place that Midoriko-sama said that seemed to need my help so much. Kagome wondered if these were her destined friends. She scoffed inwardly '_Destined or no they would have to work incredibly hard to get to that stage of friendship with THIS miko.'_ She thought with malice.

"Higurashi-san, we understand that you're very powerful. We are quite short on ninjas and kunoichis at the moment and I—we—were hoping that-" "That I would be a kunoichi for your village?" Kagome finished for him.

"Well, yes. But the academy isn't done yet so you don't have to take the job up yet, if you want to take the job. If you do want to take up the job-" "I'll just stop by, right?" Kagome, on a high and mighty horse, said. "If you want," The Hokage said, still on beat.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and looked down. Orochimaru is a blood-thirsty, murderous monster an almost guarantee that he is one of the most hunted down men in this world, making the ninja's go after him. If she rose high enough in power and ranks she could freely hunt him down…

Well, all this seemed pretty well planned. They didn't look or feel like they were lying to her, they didn't do anything to make her suspicious. If they were tricking her, they are INCREDIBLY GOOD.

"Wait, aren't you going to interrogate me first? See if I'm a threat to your village?" Kagome asked the Hokage with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes, we have an expert interrogator; Morino Ibiki. He will ask you several questions." He said, taking a breath.

Kagome inwardly sighed. If it was the fastest way to kill that stupid stuck up son of a bitchthen… "Sure, what the heck, I'll join this little bandwagon." She said. They all seemed to relax. Her eyebrow twitched up with wonder. They really wanted her to join.

"Ok then," the Hokage clasped his hands together in rapture "in a month or two, once you've recovered," "It won't take too long to heal. That Ibiki guy can come tomorrow, I'll be 'fit as a fiddle', as they say." Kagome interrupted.

"Miss Higurashi, I highly doubt you'll be able to heal so fast-" "And why not? I can heal myself faster and better than any of the nurses here in the hospital can." She interrupted once more. Everyone's eyes widened. Was she really challenging the skills of the medical-nin here? Was she really talking with such disrespect to the Hokage?

"But Kagome-san," Naruto yelled, but Kagome raised a hand to stop him. "Look, if you really, absolutely NEEDED to be COMPLETELY sure, fine! If you all truly want to know, then I'll heal in front of you!" She snapped in annoyance.

Their disbelieving auras along with their sceptical faces were infureating. And it was even more infureating that she had caught onto Inuyasha's short temper. Damn him for haunting her everywhere!

They all said "WHAT" at the same time and she rolled her eyes in response. '_Let's get this show on the road or else I might show more Inuyasha-ness and hit someone!' _she thought hot-headedly.

She put her hands together in a prayer manner and concentrated on her ki. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Then she started glowing.

She was NOT blushing just to tell you. She was actually GLOWING. Kaede, before the old woman died, had taught Kagome how to use her ki to healing herself, others, and a whole battle field two times the size of a football field. She liked to call that one "Mass Healing".

Mass Healing was one of the only ways they were able to last long enough to kill Naraku in the first place. Not only that, but Kagome also learned to use her ki in combat other than the bow.

In the back of her mind she could faintly register the gasps in the room, but she really didn't spend much time thinking on it. All the times her group and a bunch of people on the way of their journey that she had healed had usually gasped like them. It's gotten old.

Kagome felt her power heal every wound she knew about mending. She slightly shook her head at her foolish thought. Not all of the wounds. Just the physical ones.

Once the healing was over she opened her eyes. They all looked gobsmacked. Well some of the boys thought themselves macho and didn't make it LOOK like they were surprised, but Kagome knew by their auras.

They just kept on staring for a few more minutes and Kagome got fed up. She sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. "Again, I say, take a picture. I'm sure it'll make the moment last longer." She said as snootily as she could. Kinky-ho style should do the trick. Seriously, it's like they've never seen someone heal themselves before.

Kagome rolled her eyes once more and stood up, only stumbling slightly. She glared at the ground like it was the one that made her stumble. She hated looking weak, even if she was hospitalized

"Meow?" Kirara said and jumped on her shoulder to nudge her cheek. Kagome quickly translated that to be along the lines of "Are you OK?" judging from the tinge of worry in the neko's eyes. "I'm OK Kilala, no worries. You've seen me fix myself up loads of times, much larger wounds at that." She said.

The Hokage was still processing what just happened before him. If she can heal herself so easily then imagine what this young lady was capable of when she is truly trying. Even in combat.

Thinking about that made him kinda giddy.

How did she do that? Usually a medic-nin can only use her one hand to heal herself and somebody else, even to the extent of both hands. The medic-nin's hand is the chakra tool they use to heal, but even then the whole process is gruelling even if it's been practised for so long.

No medic-nin the Hokage knew could use her whole body as their chakra tool. And even if there WAS a person it probably wouldn't be someone as young as Kagome!

Well maybe Naruto because of his little 'advantage' but he doesn't work hard enough to do this kind of thing.

"I need a mirror to see if I'd done a good job at healing myself. I've been hurt places I'd rather not show you all so…" Kagome trailed off with a harsh tone.

"Here, I can ask one of the nurses outside. Come with me?" Sakura asked Kagome. She nodded and both girls left the room, leaving the boys and Hinata in deep thought.

'_What just happened?'_

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:

Kagome followed Sakura through the halls, but not truly concentrating on the pink girl's direction. Kagome was asking herself questions she'll probably never get answers to.

'_Where is Konoha?'_

'_How fast can I get to Orochimaru and avenge my family as fast as I can?'  
>'How can I kill that slimy little bastard in the slowest most torturous way possible?'<br>'Why aren't I taller than pinkie? I thought I was a tall girl…'  
>'Why do things look bigger than they should be?'<em>

Sakura asked the nurse something and the two girls went through another series of halls. It may have been a moment or two but Kagome's patience was going thin for some reason.

They reached a room and Sakura waited outside.

When Kagome undressed, making sure Kilala wasn't looking, she noticed something wrong, something that answered her last 2 questions.

Kagome screamed and the door blasted open with Sakura coming inside with her eyes closed. "Higurashi-san, what's wrong?" She cried. But

Kagome barely noticed her, except that she covered herself with a towel.

"WHY THE HELL AM I THIRTEEN!"

Many poundings of feet later Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Old Man Sarutobi came hustling in after hearing her outburst. "W-What's going on, what's the emergency?" Naruto said.

Kagome quickly went through possible scenarios as to why and how this could've happened. This might explain why she had felt like she was shrinking when she was going to this world. And how she wasn't towering over the other kids and how Kakashi and Sarutobi was towering over her instead of being the same height.

Why…just…why?

Kagome clutched her head in frustration. "Kagome-san, daijoubu?" **{2} **Naruto asked her. Deciding this wasn't the time to act on this and just go with it Kagome shook her head. "N-No, I'm fine." She said as she clutched her towel closer to her body.

Seeing she was in a towel brought a heavy blush upon Naruto and Sasuke's face. What was p with Sasuke these days? Before, he would just look away with a disgusted look on his face. But…now…

"I…need some time…alone…" Kagome said, running from the group and into her bedroom.

Well you couldn't really blame her.

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:

Kagome was left alone for the rest of the day and, after a long and slightly sleepless night, she was let out of the hospital with a new set of clothes on, a bag full of extra clothes, and another bag with her old clothes. She was slightly bandaged, having not noticed other injuries and too lazy to fix those up before, and was bandaged on her face, neck, stomach, left shin, right thigh, left shoulder, and right lower arm.

As she had said to Hiruzen Sarutobi yesterday Ibiki Morino, her interrogator, had come to, well, interrogate her after she was bandaged. So that was that.

She wore a bright purple shirt with a crescent moon over where the heart should be if it was on her right side that ended at the top of her stomach and had an unattached sleeve that she was supposed to strap on to her left arm. So she had to attach it herself, with the help of Kirara.

She wore a skirt that had two slits at the side [kind of like the one Sakura has only shorter and p to the middle of Kagome's thighs] that had a crescent moon at the front. The whole attire was bordered with white and her empty weapons pouch was at her left thigh. Kagome already had plans to sow something special on the front to commemorate Sesshomaru-sama for teaching her and her own little symbols.

[Tell me if I spelt Sesshy's name wrong, k? I haven't been in this business for very long…]

Kagome clutched a note left by the Hokage stating very clearly that she should be meeting him after she leaves the Hospital.

With bags on both hands and Kilala beside her, they headed to the Hokage's office.

Upon arrival, Kakashi greeted her with a friendly 'yo!' but Kagome just narrowed her eyes at him. "This way," He guided her up the spiral hallways and in front of the Hokage's door.

"Come in," The jii-san's **{3} **said from inside. Kagome went in and sat on the chair in front of the old man's desk when the door clicked to a close.

"Well…?" Kagome quipped. Her rude behaviour didn't make him waver for a moment. "I see you've dressed into the clothes I've bought you, with the help of Miss Ino Yamanaka. I believe she had good fashion sense as some of the other girls in your future class had said. Are they fitting well?" he attempted at small talk but Kagome narrowed her eyes at him like she did with Kakashi.

Hiruzen coughed and continued. "I see you don't have anywhere to stay," he earned a raised eyebrow "So I'm offering you to stay at either Naruto's house, Sakura's house, or Sasuke's house, seeing as they will be your future teammates." He said as he raised his arm to indicate the 3 medium sized chalkboards with pictures of three different houses with the resident's name on top and the resident's parents or family that will be staying with them.

Haruno was an immediate no. WAY too much link, Kagome might go blind from how much neon pink there was in her whole house.

Someone needs to tell that girl's parents to stop letting her decorate the house the way Haruno wants to.

Uchiha was clean, but she felt like she was…powerless? No…but her knees felt weak around him and she doesn't like the feeling of weakness.

Kagome needed to know what these feelings and…emotions lead to first before having to be with him any length of time than required. She might blush without meaning to again. So…no,

That left the blond knucklehead like boy. He seemed OK enough, but he reminded her of Souta and Shippo combined. Would that be such a bad thing to live with a reminder of her past? Would it… be SO bad? If Kagome was to be strong, then this is one way to become strong and not get caught up in the past, right? Would it be so bad to live even slightly in the past?

Kagome sighed, her decision was made. "Uzumaki, I'll stay with him."

Hiruzen was surprised, and he voiced this feeling out. "I really thought you were going to stay with Sasuke…" he mumbled to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

Surprisingly, Kagome had to fight down a blush that was creeping its way up to her face. _'WHERE ARE THESE STUPID BLUSHES _

_COMING FROM!' _Kagome thought frantically.

"Uzumaki…reminds me of someone."Kagome mumbled. Then she turned serious.

"Why is there a demon inside of him?" She asked straight out. She had sensed a demon inside of him the second he bounced into her view. But, thinking it was a true demon and not just a poor boy hosting it, she attacked and tried to get out to a certain battleground to fight with someone.

But she had a mental image of Inu—HIS body dying in front of her, causing her to break out one lone tear. She had collapsed because she had energy the size of a peanut. Not enough to run away.

"Something from the past, I'm afraid I can't tell you." The Hokage told her, her eyes narrowed.

'_Tch, secretive old fool, I'll find out sooner or later'_ Kagome thought maliciously.

"Which way is Uzumaki's house?" She said as she looked out the window behind the old man. Kirara meowed and hopped onto the window sill. Sarutobi stood by the cat and pointed.

"Aha, there he is now," he said. By the time he looked back Kilala was already jumping with Kagome towards Naruto.

"If there is anyone, anyone at all, that can help that girl come into the light its Naruto." The Hokage mumbled to himself.

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:

"Did you choose my house?" Naruto voiced out excitedly when Kagome jumped in front of him out of nowhere. Kagome nodded and Naruto yelled in glee, "YATTA!" **{4}**

Kagome fought hard not to roll her eyes at his silliness. "This way, Kagome-san," He said walking anime-like to his house.

Kagome noticed the villagers' icy glares were directed at him. "Uzumaki," she said, receiving a 'ha?' in return. "Why do the villagers hate you?" she asked.

A flash of pain shot into his eyes and it vanished as fast as it came. "I don't know, but I'm used to it by now. They did this ever since I can remember." Naruto explained with a careless shrug but Kagome knew the pain in his heart.

"It's OK to admit you are pained sometimes, Uzumaki. That alone is a different kind of strength. And to cry about it also brings healings to the heart." Kagome patted his shoulder and walked ahead to the house she saw in the pictures.

Naruto was not with her when she was at the front door. She looked back to see what was the problem and saw the he had tears in his eyes.

"K-Kagome-san…" he stuttered out. _'Oh, he's a crier'_ Kagome thought as he walked closer to her.

'_He…he's just like Shippo…'_ her eyes softened at the thought of another Shippo in her arms. _'It wouldn't hurt…to try to live in the past…for a while…'_ she resolved and sighed softly. A hint of a smile graced her lips.

"Here," she said and held out her arms. He ran into her arms with no hesitation and bawled his eyes out. Kagome closed her eyes and held him. _'He must have no parents if the villagers didn't stop tormenting him…' _she softly thought as she laid his head on her lap so she can sit on the front steps.

"It's OK, Uzumaki, just let it all out. Make your tears represent your sorrows and give all your tears onto my lap and let it flow out of you. Feel the pain of your heart lessens with every tear you give away and live without the burden anymore."

'_I am a hypocrite'_ she insulted herself.

Her words must have reached him because he cried even harder, mumbling something into her skirt about not knowing why they hated him and wondering what he did to deserve being in this punishment.

'_It must be the demon inside of him'_ she realized. _'The people judge him over something that 'happened in the past' as the old man said and was not in his control. He was punished for a crime he did not commit.'_

Kagome's pride was being pummelled to the ground.

As the tears flowed the pain he's been feeling all his life was slowly disappearing. Soon his breathing became easier and the tears slowed to a stop.

Kagome's sapphire eyes came into his view with soft kindness that surprised him. "Are you OK now?" she asked, her voice going over him like smooth water. Now that he looked closely, you could see weird golden/gray little specks in her eyes.

Naruto nodded shakily with a half smile. She returned it with less than half of a smile on her face. "I'm glad," her 'smile' reached her eyes.

Naruto was amazed, once more, by the beauty this girl possessed. Even if she did not make a full smile the simple act made her face brighter and the results were, as expected, beautiful. He wondered how she would look like if she was beaming, IF it ever happened.

Kagome was surprised at herself. But that doesn't mean that she didn't like acting like her old self.

"Come on, you need to rest. We've been here for a couple of hours." She said with a touch less colder voice than her usual voice. He nodded and led her inside the house.

One thing came into her mind when she first laid eyes on the inside of his house. MES-SY.

How was she even going to walk around without—

Kagome's foot caught onto a stray pile of orange jumpsuits and fell.

-tripping.

Kagome groaned inwardly and growled outwardly as she glared holed into the wall she was facing. This was going to take some time to get used to.

…..

Academy days were short and snappy, but it would be if you were somewhere else almost all of the time.

Because the Hyuga clan is the only one who can see Kagome's Chakra and Ki systems, with their Byakugan, the Hokage assigned Neji and his uncle, the clan leader, to teach her the ways of the ninja and how to use her chakra system, and use both systems at the same time. It was gruelling work, but Kagome was determined and was not a slow learner.

By the time the Academy's final tests were up she was more than ready. Even her Hyuga trainers had their support behind her. But she didn't need it.

Kagome passed with flying colours, but her little blond friend did not. He was sitting on the swing under the tree and Kagome stared at him.

She walked up to him and stood beside him, watching the grass grow.

**{5}**"Gommennsai, Naruto-kun," She had long since gave up resisting him. Naruto was her friend, her little brother.

"It's OK, nee-chan, it's my own fault." He shook his head. "I have to go," he said, looking down. Kagome nodded and left. He needed time, and that was something Kagome completely understood.

Kagome walked back to the house and opened the door with her own key. Kilala greeted her and they both sat down to read.

…..

The hours passed and already it was sunset. Kagome was worried. Where was Naruto? It's not like this is the first time her didn't come home on time but she had a bad feeling about this time.

"Kilala, Naruto might need us." She said and the neko nodded. They both hopped onto the roof and Kilala transformed into her larger form. Kagome hopped on and they left.

After a couple of minutes of looking, Kagome and Kilala finally spotted Naruto sitting on a worn out balcony beside a shifty looking man.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and they stealthily flew under the balcony to her what they were talking about.

"Fine," the voice that sounded like the Man named Mizuki said "I'll tell you something only I and some other people know about." He baited.

Kagome narrowed her eyes once more. "Huh?" Naruto asked.

When Kagome heard what Mizuki was planning her eyes widened and her fist clenched. Mizuki was using her little brother to steal the Sealing Scroll!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Well FINALLY! You don't know how long it took to type this down, I feel so lazy. And with my mom and my dad playing ping-pong in the games room they're a little distracting. Especially if my mom laughs it echoes down the hallway and to me and my aunt. Well it's done! Please tell me if my spelling was wrong for some names.

{1} (Teme)=Bastard  
>{2} (daijobu)=are you OK<br>{3} (jii-san)=grandpa  
>{4} (YATTA)= YAY<br>{5} (Gommennasai)=Sorry

Well that's all folks! I have chapter 3 in writing and I will be typing it up immediately. See you next time!  
><strong>-Jamie<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Mizuki's Betrayal

**HI! Back again!**

**To answer someone's question… I don't know how old Kagome was before she was turned 13. I don't know officially, so I will make it 18. **

**SPOILER ALERT! ****Old enough to be married…or mated… :D**** SPOILER ALERT!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, it really made my day! Hee hee.**

**Chapter 3 /\\ don't own anything./\\  
>Mizuki's Betrayal<strong>

"No way am I doing this," Kagome told herself but she was running anyway. It was late at night and the Hokage issued an emergency hunt for the little blond _IDIOT_ that's grown to be her otouto **{1}.**

"Naruto! What in the DEPTHS OF 7 HELLS are you DOING with that scroll?" She yelled from above. He looked up and gulped at her with an awkward smile. He was used to Kilala's big form now so he didn't scream at the sight of her.

"I'm learning jutsus…!" He yelled back at her as she landed near some big bushes a couple metres away from him.

A rustle of leaves caught Kagome's attention and she and Kilala hid in the bushes, Kilala in her smaller form.

"Hey…Naruto…!" Iruka growled, towering over the young boy. Kagome face palmed.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Man, I got caught! I only learned 1 technique." He babbled, making Iruka stumble.

'_He practised here…'till he was all worn out?'_ Iruka asked himself. Kagome felt his emotions and smirked in the darkness. _'If there's one thing you can admire about Naruto, it's his determination'_ Kagome thought.

"Hey, I'm going to show you a great technique, so let me graduate if I do it! If I show you a technique from this scroll, I can graduate, right?" Naruto yelled ecstatically, holding his arms out in rapture.

'_What?'_ Kagome asked herself, frowning. You don't need that scroll. You shouldn't even have it in the first place!

"W-who said that?" Iruka gasped. "Mizuki-sensei! He told me about this place and this scroll!" Naruto answered like the naïve boy he was.

Just then dozens of kunai came shooting from above and Iruka pushed Naruto away to take the hit. Kagome gasped inwardly and almost ran out to help, but decided against. She would come at the most opportune time.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place." The thrower of kunai said. "I see, so that's how it is." Iruka said, looking up at the attacker.

There Mizuki was, crouched down on a high branch with 2 big shuriken on his back.

"Naruto, hand over the scroll. Mizuki commanded. Kagome scowled at him in the darkness and Kilala silently growled. "Hey…W-What's going on here…?" Naruto asked, stumbling over his words in fear.

"Naruto, don't let him have that scroll no matter what." Iruka gritted out as he pulled out a kunai from his leg. "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you to get a hold of it!"

Naruto, recognizing he was tricked, glared at Mizuki's towering figure. Mizuki lightly glares at Iruka. _'Fine, two can play at that game'_.

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you having that." Mizuki gestured to the scroll on the blonde's back. "What?" Naruto hesitated. Why would Iruka-sensei be afraid of him having that scroll?

"What are you talking about Mizuki!"

Kagome wasn't listening anymore, she knew what Mizuki was leading up to. She had searched the villages' libraries and eventually found the full story of how the Nine-Tails Fox Demon was defeated and sealed away in a human baby boy—Uzumaki Naruto.

That man was going to tell Naruto why the villagers hated him so much and how that could've happened. She felt sorry for her little brother. She hasn't known him for very long but she has already grown to love him as family, the last of her family, including Kilala.

Next thing Kagome knew she heard Iruka yell Naruto's name and Mizuki saying he'd kill Iruka later.

Once Mizuki was away from ninja earshot Kagome went to fix Iruka up.

"Sensei," Kagome said with slight emotion. "Higurashi-san…What are you…" He gritted and spat out some more blood. "Shh, let me heal you." Kagome said, laying him on her lap, not caring about the blood.

"H-How…" but he coughed up more blood, Kagome's hands glowed pink and she moved her hands from his leg to his forehead and healed everything once her hands passed each wound.

Soon the teacher was fine. He sat up and groaned in discomfort. "You'll be sore for a couple of hours." She informed him. "Arigato{thank you}, Higurashi". Kagome sensed a plan through his emotions and decided to act on it. "You have a plan. I'm in," She said.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds then explained what he was planning to do. Kagome nodded and told Kilala to come. The neko nodded and got ready.

"Ja ne {See you later}," Iruka bade.

"Ja,{later}"

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:

Sasuke woke up to the constant yapping from a ninja outside of his house and the occasional 'quiet' step on his roof. Sasuke growled and finally got up to see what the stupid racket was about.

He opened his window by just a crack and saw two ninja's shadows. They were on his roof. They looked like they were agitated.

Sasuke listened in and found something hard to believe.

"…can't just let this go by as a small prank anymore! That blonde gaki {kid} has STOLEN the sealing scroll, and has left the town! The Higurashi girl is probably in on this." the first ninja quietly hissed to his partner.

Sasuke stopped listening after that and got dressed immediately. What was Kagome doing with that dobe {Dead last}, stealing that scroll? Are they missing nin now? Fresh from the academy, too.

Sasuke adjusted his fully packed weapons pouch and headed out swiftly and silently, just as Itachi had done countless times.

Once Sasuke was out of town he found Kagome kneeling with a bloodied Iruka, nodding every once in a while as Iruka whispered something.

Taking a quick peek around the area he found it was a minor battlefield. Bloody, probably from Iruka. But he looked fine, a few blood stains but fine.

Kagome stood and her weirdly two tailed cat was ready to jump. After a few words between the kunoichi and sensei Kagome left with Kilala by her side. Sasuke followed and, from the corner of his eye, he saw Iruka transform into Naruto with the big scroll on his back. So that was the plan, well Sasuke got the whole point.

Kagome suddenly stopped on a branch, Sasuke stopped too. But after a second she was off again. _'Few, she didn't sense me.'_

"You can come join me Uchiha." Kagome said not looking. _'Maybe not'_ Sasuke thought as he picked up speed to get next to her. Kagome looked at him and her eyebrow rose slightly. "Two noisy ninjas were talking about you and him." He explained trying not to stare at her.

Kagome nodded. After that they proceeded in silence. So, to entertain himself, he was slyly 'checking her out' as that Inuzuka Kiba said. He looked at her and darted his attention fast enough for her not to notice.

He couldn't help but notice how cold and…lifeless Kagome's eyes were. The emotionless expression she always wore was…disturbing. This girl was a complete mystery and Sasuke was determined to solve this puzzle, for reasons still unknown.

"Here," Kagome said, stopping. She put her arm into the tree above her with a graceful jump. Suddenly a yelp of surprise came from above and a flash orange came down with a panicked whirl of leaves. Naruto!

"Ah—H-hey," His cries of surprise and fear were muffled my Kagome's hand and she backed him up into the tree.

"Otouto, HUSH," she commanded in a fierce tone. What you could understand from the boy was "NEE-CHAN?"

"Otouto"? "Nee-chan"? Are they siblings? Sasuke frowned. If that as his older sister, why didn't he say so in the hospital?

"Hush now, Iruka sensei is handling this. Just come," Kagome left with Kirara, after the neko licked the blonde's cheek.

Both boys looked at each other and followed her. Soon they were back in silence and they were just jumping through the tree to who knows where.

Out from her left sleeve suddenly came a dull, rusty looking sword. Kagome held it like a real weapon to Sasuke's confusion. Then fire engulfed the sword and Kagome held it high above her head.

Out from the fire came a fang-like giant sword that was easily twice the height of Kagome herself with white fur at the top of the hilt. Kagome wielded the sword and cut a thick branch in front of her to clear the path.

Did NOT see that coming.

Naruto wasn't surprised. He was used to seeing things just suddenly pop out of his nee-chan's bracelet. That sword was one of many. But his favourite was the black hole that goes on the palm of her hand. That thing was COOL!

Kagome switched the sword back and put it back in her Ki induced bracelet.

Then, instead of jumping forward, Kagome jumped backward and took the boys down with her.

Kagome manoeuvred Naruto carefully so that he lands safely, she knew Sasuke could do it himself.

When they all landed safely they were just in time to hear the last of Iruka's little speech about Naruto.

"He isn't a Bakimono {Monster}, he's Naruto of the hidden leaf village Konoha!"

Naruto sniffed and tears were flowing down his cheeks…and snot was running down… Naruto isn't making a pretty picture.

When Mizuki was closing in for the kill with the second shuriken Naruto came just in time and head-butted him. He flew backwards and the Shuriken lay useless on the ground.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei, or you DIE!" Naruto growled. Mizuki guffawed at the thought. "HA, like a GAKI-BAKIMONO {Kid/brat-monster} can kill ME!" he boasted.

At this point Sasuke and Kagome came out of hiding to help or protect their former sensei.

"Come on, give me your best shot!" Mizuki laughed. Naruto did a hand signs and yelled "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" {Shadow Replication Jutsu}

Suddenly the clearing was filled with about a hundred Naruto's, all grinning madly. "Well? Pee in your pants yet?" All of the Naruto taunted at the same time.

Mizuki was scared to death. He almost DID wet his pants. The only words that were going through his head were: Oh My God, and What the hell.

"Well if you're not going to, we will!" They all yelled and had at him. Mizuki's scream could be heard throughout the whole forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Eh, he, he, I think I did too much…" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile. "Nah, he deserved it." Kagome assured, kicking the side of Mizuki's beaten body as Kirara hissed at him violently.

Iruka smiled at his two former students.

"Naruto, get over here." Iruka ordered. Naruto warily did as he was told and stood in front of his sensei. "Close your eyes." He commanded once more and Naruto complied. Iruka took off Naruto's goggles and took off his own Konoha fore-head protector.

Sasuke felt out of place in this mushy scene between student and sensei but seeing Kagome's quarter of a smile made him stay and half smile at the scene.

"Now open them." Iruka told tenderly. Naruto opened his eyes to a fore-head protector-less sensei smiling at him. "Congratulations, you graduate." Naruto's eyes widened and he just stared at Iruka as his brain processed what just happened.

Next thing Iruka knew, he was lying down with Naruto on top of him, bear-hugging him. His body was still sore, and Naruto was hurting him, but it didn't matter. Everything was alright.

Kagome smiled, half this time, but no one really saw it.

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:

Done, Dilly, bee, done! This thing felt like it was slowly killing me because I don't know what made me write about this episode, but you know what I say [if you didn't know, then you'll find out]  
>"What doesn't kill you makes you funnier"<p>

I hope this did make me funnier. I don't know what to do with the next chapter because I don't wanna be all business, if you know what I mean. But I guess I'm gonna have to. I'd sent a message to my friend the other day about this but I'm never on when she is on and vice versa and such. Oh well, I guess I'll just proceed on my own. Have fun doing whatever it is you usually do.

-Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4: Kakashi's Team 7

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I love you all!**

**Sorry for the big chapter…It just… it just happened. Hehe, please be patient and read it all! **

**/\\Chapter 4/\\ I don't own anything/\\ Fate's Punching Bag/\\**

******Chapter Title: Team 7**

The next morning was…uneventful. Kagome woke up first, as usual, and climbed out of her futon next to Naruto's bed. She yawned and stretched, unknowingly cute, as she walked to the only bathroom in their apartment

She glanced at the mirror and stopped at the sight of her eyes. They were red and puffy. Kagome groaned miserably and leaned on the bathroom sink.

She had been crying again. It seems that ever since she had woken up in the hospital she has been crying in her sleep. Naruto once told her that he couldn't wake her up until she wakes up all by herself, naturally.

The most infuriating part of all this is WHY she was crying. She cries about HIM. She cries in the middle of the night because of HIS problems, because HE still haunts her.

Growling, she washed her face roughly and scowled at her reflection in the mirror. Some of the redness in her eyes had stayed.

Still in a sour mood, she changed from her pajamas to her ninja clothes. She had added her bow and a single arrow on the crescent moon, along with the Shikon Jewel, to represent some of her past and her inevitable future, seeing as the Jewel refused to be destroyed.

Kagome fixed up food for herself then food for Kilala and placed the cat's dish bowl on the floor next Kagome's usual seat.

She decided to make some rice balls with salted salmon inside and put the left over's for Naruto. He needs a _normal_ breakfast every once in a while. Then she made her lunch, sashimi of different kinds and California rolls. Then she packed it in a neat bento box with a blue ribbon to tie it together.

Soon, after Kagome was done making Naruto's lunch with an orange ribbon, Naruto came out, fully dressed.

"Ohayo nee-chan" he greeted her. "Ohayo," she replied as she slid his plate of food towards him. "Dig in," Naruto didn't need telling twice. He knew that Kagome was a great chef. "Arigato nee-chan, you're a great chef!" Naruto yelled as he dug in. Kagome smiled, it was something she only does with Naruto and Kilala.

"Arigato," Kagome petted Kilala before she started putting her fore-head protector on her stomach facing the side.

"MIi Canbff Befwiefsc werfes vrefesk ninfas novwbs! Ifst gonhfa beef vreatnsj!" He exclaimed, making food fly. Kagome winced at the sight and tenderly wiped the table and his face.

"Yes, I can't believe we're ninjas now too. And I know it's going to be great." Kagome answered with a small smile.  
><strong>[To let you know, this is what Naruto said: "I can't believe we're ninjas now! It's gonna be great!" In case you didn't know that already.]<strong>

Nodding, Naruto swallowed, a kid like serious look on his face. "What was the teme doing around us last night anyway?" He asked her.

Kagome walked over to the mirror she bought and slowly tied the sash on her hip to the left side. "He was probably just curious, otouto, most people would be when the Hokage issues a major search for a little blonde prankster." Kagome said, smirking at him through the mirror. Her smirk widened at his blush.

"Y-Yeah, but…" He trailed off, muttering little gibberish. Chuckling, Kagome started to pack. Medical Supplies (Naruto can't go through one day without injuring himself in someway), Food bars, two water bottles, two mini-umbrellas,

Placing her and her little brother's bento boxes in her bag, not noticing Kilala jumping in, Kagome opened the door. "I'm leaving first, try not to be late." Kagome said and closed the door quietly.

When Kagome reached outside she felt two very angry, very competitive, very familiar auras rushing towards her like two wild, angry bulls. It was Pinkie and her rival, that Ino girl, apparently the girl that chose her clothing.

Kagome jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and watched as a pink and yellow blur speeding past with such speed that it made Kagome's hair fly towards them and clouds of dust come out behind their heels.

Kagome _was_ bored…and she hadn't trained in a while… Kagome smirked as she crouched and raced after them. The race is on.

Sasuke was walking towards the designated class when he looked out the window and saw two familiar blurs coming straight for the schools.

'_Geez, can't they take a __**BREAK**__?' _Sasuke thought to himself. Then he saw another familiar blur. A long dark blur with a hint of blue where the eyes are…

Sasuke squint his eyes to get a better look. Is that…? No, it couldn't be…could it? He looked closer and saw the face of the new blur. Kagome…? It's…Kagome…! What…? [Sasuke's brain is going quite slow, isn't it?]

Sasuke walked into the classroom. He'll find out sooner or later…

Kagome saw an open window and jumped through it gracefully, thankful no teachers were around.

Kagome smirked. She had won her little race.

"Entertaining ourselves, are we?" Someone said to her right. She looked up from her crouched position and found one of her old teachers, Neji Hyuga.

Kagome smirked once more. "Do I need to say more than "I was bored"?" she playfully replied. Neji smirked. "Guess not," he replied.

The two had gotten close during Kagome's training. Kagome learned about his bird cage curse thingy when she accidentally kicked his itaite off during taijutsu training. So in a way they were the same: trapped, trapped in a destiny neither one of them wants.

"Heh, it would've been…nice if we were on the same team, I guess. We'd be able to work together efficiently." Kagome commented, leaning on the window attractively, not that she would know.

"It would've been…nice to be on the same team. Too late though." Neji said, staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I know," Kagome hummed and walked away "later then," she bade as she walked into the half full classroom with a woman-like walk.

She sat down on an aisle seat and continued writing songs.

She had become accustomed to writing songs. They've been a way to let out her feelings, something Naruto had told her when he wanted her to open up to him.

But song writing about your pent up feelings were risky. If anyone were to find them they have an open handbook to her personal life, her tormented heart and soul. Only Naruto was allowed to see the songs, along with Kilala.

She has trust issues, as you can see, and the only way someone was to see her songs were if they broke into their house and looked behind Naruto's bed's headboard. Or if they stole it from her and had successfully ran away.

Yeah, like that would happen.

This whole writing process was interrupted momentarily when someone tapped her shoulder.

She looked up and found Hinata Hyuga. "Ohayo Hinata-chan," Kagome said and Hinata smiled shyly and stuttered a hello back.

Hinata sat down next to Kagome and both sat in companionable silence, listening to the white noise of their classmates.

Then Naruto came in. He spotted his nee-san right away and sat down across from her, not saying a word.

He knew that she wrote songs, they were actually really good, but he knew that he shouldn't intentionally disturb her when she is writing songs. Even Naruto, the dense boy that he was, knew that Kagome needed her "Kagome time". And this is how she spends it.

The pink haired "woman" that Naruto has fallen in love with came screaming in with her blond rival, Ino Yamanaka. "GOAL!" they both screamed.

'_Sakura-chan…'_ Naruto thought dreamily and blushed when Sakura looked at his direction. _'She's looking at me!'_ he thought excitedly. He stood up to and told her good morning as she sped to his direction. He was so happy!

That was until she pushed him aside and to the ground with a harsh "Get out of my way!"

Naruto looked to Kagome for help, but it was futile. Kagome never helped him out in these kinds of things. Says it makes him stronger. HE says that it just gives him bruises every day.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, c-can I sit with you?" Sakura asked the silent boy, pretending to be timid. Then Ino came in and started arguing how she came in first so that means she should sit beside him.

Then another girl came rushing in with the same argument and this kept going on until every girl, except Kagome and Hinata, came arguing about who gets to sit with their precious Sasuke-kun.

Fan-girls, I swear…

Naruto glared at Sasuke from the ground. Why does everyone pay attention to HIM? What does HE have that Naruto doesn't?

When all the crazy fan-girls started growling at the same time Kagome finally looked up.

It seemed that Naruto got almost every girl in the class fuming when he crouched awkwardly on the desk and had a glaring contest with Sasuke right then and there. The only problem was the close proximity between them. Kagome could already see an accidental kiss happening of the guy behind Naruto…

Oh he IS standing up… Guess she has to do something…that potential first kiss of Naruto's is something NO ONE wants to see.

Kagome quickly grabbed her song sheets, stood on the desk, and jumped gracefully over the fan-girls, the long desk, and Sasuke and Naruto to land facing them, just in time to put her hand over in between their lips.

All this happened so fast no one was able to comprehend what she was doing until after she did it. The guys in the class were in awe, especially the newly formed "Kagome-san Fan-club". [Hey she's pretty enough! Might as well]

Naruto and Sasuke gasped away from her hand in surprise. "Arigato Nee-chan, you're a Life Saver!" Naruto breathed out, incredibly relieved he didn't just lose his first kiss to a GUY. Sasuke too was relieved. He didn't want to lose his first kiss to that dobe either, no matter how stupid the notion was about first kisses.

Sasuke breathed in the wonderful aroma that was Kagome. Lavender and cocoa mixed together with herbs and the deep incense of the forest. "Thanks," he said and looked into her eyes for just a moment before looking out the window to blush.

"Hmm," Kagome hummed and calmly grabbed Naruto and jumped over Sasuke to sit in between the two boys, unknowingly accidentally dropping a song sheet next to Sasuke's foot in the motion.

All the girls, except Hinata, was enraged by the sight and proceeded to yell at her in such high tones that the hidden Kilala in Kagome's backpack winced. "You're screeching is getting annoying." Kagome commented and looked ahead as Iruka came in.

All the fan-girls glared at her and took all the other detestable seats.

'_Well, this seems weird…'_ Iruka observed when he noticed most girls in the class looked very… disappointed. Well, not his problem.

Iruka gave them all a big smile. "Starting today you are all official ninjas, but you are all still new genins. It's going to get a lot harder from here." Iruka said.

"You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jounin teacher." Iruka informed. Kagome noted that Sakura and Ino, who was seated next to each other in front of her, tensed up.

'_Groups of three?'_

"I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team." Ino commented to Sakura. "I don't know." Sakura answered cautiously. And then both glared at each other. The Inner-Sakura was going wild.

"'_Damn it, I'm the one who's going to team up with him, of course!'"_

Kagome also noted that Sasuke clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth slightly. _'He must think it's troublesome…you and me both buddy.'_ Kagome thought. The extra weight will hold her back from getting to Orochimaru. She narrowed her eyes.

'_A group of three? That's only going to burden me.'_ Sasuke inwardly clicked his tongued even louder.

'_First, Sakura-chan, then 2__nd__… nee-chan!'_ Naruto thought happily. _'Just as long as I'm not paired up with Sasuke!'_

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent." Iruka continued. "I will now announce them."

Everyone listened closely.

Not hearing her name, Kagome didn't pay attention. Then she decided to pay attention after the 6th group.

"Next, 7th group," Iruka said. "Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto straightened up. _'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura'_ Naruto feverishly wished. _'Not me, not me, not me…'_ Sakura wished as well.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura was utterly disappointed. Naruto yelled "YATTA" into the air while Sakura hung her head down, thinking _'I'm with Naruto?'_

"Uchiha Sasuke," The roles were switched and it was Sakura yelled "YATTA" into the heavens as Naruto hung his head down, thinking _'I'm with Sasuke?'_.

Sakura smirked at Ino and gave her a peace sign. _'YEAH, LOVE PREVAILS!'_

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as he stood up to point at Sasuke. "Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?" Sakura instantly glared at Naruto, which Naruto didn't see.

Iruka stared at him and sighed. "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you, Naruto, had the worst scores." He said sternly. The class laughed, but Iruka kept going.

"This happens because we want to evenly divide the abilities between the groups." Iruka lectured.

"Don't pull my leg, Dobe." Sasuke said, not looking at Naruto. "What did you say?" Naruto threatened.

"You want to fight, Dobe?" Sasuke insulted him once more, and the kids laughed as Naruto seethed.

"Stop it, Naruto. And let me finish." Iruka said causing everyone to pause. Their team had a _4__th_ member?

"And Higurashi Kagome," Iruka finished. The roles were switched once more, but with an addition to Sasuke who seemed to have…tensed up at the sound of Kagome's name. Kagome wondered why, what had she done to make Sasuke cautious of her? Whatever, if he thinks SHE will be dragging him down then he has another thing coming to him…

Man was Sasuke happy when he heard Kagome was in his team. Why, he would never know…

This time it was Sakura that burst. "Why is a dead-beat like HER in the same team as me?" Sakura yelled, pointing at Kagome the same way Naruto had to Sasuke. Kagome gave her a brief glare but just rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair. Glaring at the pinky would be a waste of her time.

"There were an uneven number of rookies this year so I put you on that team. Kagome was the original member of this team, in fact, we put YOU on the team. She was top kunoichi of the year, on par with Sasuke. You, on the other, were a couple levels lower than her." Iruka told her lazily.

While the rest of the class was snickering at how Sakura was shot down, Kagome smirked under her hair and Sasuke did the same behind his hands. "Maybe you should know your superiors, Koyubi. {Pinky}" Kagome commented just loud enough for a couple people around them to hear.

Sakura seethed. PINKY?

Iruka sighed and said that he would announce the team jounin leaders in the afternoon and let the meeting be adjourned for now. Then with a poof, he went away to never-never land for all they knew.

Kagome grabbed her bag and jumped over Naruto to leave. Sakura narrowed her eyes. _'Show off'_ she thought snidely.

"Nee-chan~ did you make my lunch!" Naruto asked her gleefully.

"No." Kagome replied bluntly. Sasuke smirked at how dejected Naruto looked. He doesn't deserve a lunch Kagome made. Sasuke did… Ok where did that come from?

Kagome reached into her pack and a furry head came out with a cute meow. "Kilala, how did you…? I didn't pack you." Kagome told the little kitten.

Kilala meowed and hopped out of Kagome's pack and onto Naruto's spiky golden hair, playing with the strands that poked up and tried to put it back down, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Here," Kagome said, giving her little brother an orange ribbon-ed bento box.

"Arigato nee-chan, you're the best!" Naruto thanked and hugged Kagome. Kagome awkwardly patted his back and head and Kilala licked Kagome's cheek. Sasuke was hit with the pang of…anger?

Pain…longing…what is this? Suddenly the only thought that entered Sasuke's mind was "lucky bastard".

Wait, he was feeling envy? He wanted Kilala to lick his cheek?

When Kagome left with Kilala on her shoulder and Naruto on her heels Sasuke decided it was time to leave too. Then he noticed a piece of paper on the floor next to his foot.

A piece of paper with a song on it.

He picked it up and his eyes widened at the name on the top right hand corner. "Kagome Higurashi."

He WILL examine this. He never knew Kagome made songs. Heck, he barely knows _anything_ about her. He wondered if she can sing the songs she makes…

He walked out of the class room and went to eat at his practically empty apartment.

:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:

Kagome was currently eating her food in a tree without Naruto. She loved the kid but sometimes Kagome needed some space to think, so, she ditched him and left Kilala to keep him company.

"You're annoying." She heard from a far and then pinky came in the picture with her hands around her mouth to amplify her calls of "Sasuke-kun".

Kagome rolled her eyes and bit her salmon sashimi from her chopsticks. She just ignored her for now but then noticed someone sneaked their way under her tree. Curious she looked down and found Sasuke…but his aura is off. It was Naruto. He must be playing another prank or something…

Rolling her eyes, Kagome continued eating her food and tuned out their conversation after "It makes me want to kiss it".

Then she felt the real Sasuke's pissed off aura coming and Kagome thought about saving her little brother…and thought about it…and thought about… Ah, what the heck. Let's save him just this once.

Kagome put her bento on another branch and grabbed a tuna, leaving a piece of rice cold and lonely. She crawled up the branch and was surprised it never sagged when she reached the tip. 'Must be a strong branch' Kagome thought [yeah, that, or the fact you're light.].

Kagome threw a perfectly aimed tuna at Naruto's head, making him look up. Sakura had her eyes closed, and was still leaning in, so she didn't notice. Kagome pointed to Sasuke's direction and Naruto saw the problem at hand.

Naruto sent her a look that obviously said: THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE, I OWE YOU! He yelped and stood up. He ran away with a very un-Sasuke-like "I-I gotta go!".

"Sasuke-kun's so shy!" Sakura quietly squealed in delight. Kagome felt like puking. ALL OVER HARUNO.

Then the real Sasuke came in.

"Sasuke-kun, you're such a shy guy!" Sasuke just walked past her, looking for Naruto. Kagome was interested in what was happening so she lay down on the branch, moves the leaves out of the way for her face and watched.

"Are you emotionally prepared? I am!" the Koyubi asked. When Sasuke didn't answer, naturally, Sakura kept going on with an annoying high pitched voice "Wait, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at the Koyubi and decided to ask her. "Where's Naruto?" he asked with a cold voice.

"Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto." Sakura said with a…weird expression.

"All he does is pick quarrels with you. It's probably because he's had an irregular childhood." She said smartly. Kagome frowned at her.

"Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have parents, right?" Sakura asked and both Sasuke and Kagome stiffened and glared at her.

Not seeming to notice the glare he sent her, she continued insensitively.

"He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold me if I do such things." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and Kagome bowed her head, her fists clenched.

In her distraction she had let her aura slip and Sasuke knew she was up in the tree. He felt her chakra signal to be sad, distraught, the same feeling he is getting. His eyes softened. _'She knows this pain.'_

"If you were alone, your parents wouldn't be mad at you. That's why he's so selfish." Sakura ended with her hands on her hips.

"The solitude…" Sasuke said. "What?" Sakura asked. Kagome felt tears start to well up once more, like it does when she sleeps.

"You can't even compare it," Kagome whispered 

"to the level of where your parents" Sasuke said 

"get mad at you…" Kagome whispered. They were saying their words as one because they know the pain they face every day.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked STILL not getting how insensitive she was being and how much pain she'd brought back to Sasuke and unknowingly to Kagome.

"You're annoying." Sasuke said with a cold glare, similar to those she gives to Naruto.

Kagome left, leaving her bento up in a tree. She had lost her appetite.

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:

"Hey, what are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked and finally Kagome and Sasuke paid attention. It seems Naruto is making a stupid prank to play on their very late sensei by putting an eraser between the door and the wall so when Kakashi comes in he will be in for a chalky future.

"It's his fault for being late." Naruto explained to a disapproving Sakura.

"Geez, it's your own fault if you get in trouble." Sakura told him with a very teacher like look. But the inner Sakura was excited about this. "_'I like tricks like this!'_"

[Ignore the big line, k?]

Kagome petted Kilala and spaced off. Kilala mewled her thanks to Kagome for petting her then padded away towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was just sitting there, trying to fade into the background. He never really attracted any kind of animal before, except for the ones that tried to pee on him at the park as a kid. So it surprised him when Kagome's cat came up to him.

The cat stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared right back. Kagome watched them silently, waiting for what Kilala would do.

The cat had very good judgement skills, Kagome wouldn't doubt it. So when Kilala meets someone new she either attacks them or rubs her head against them. If she decided she liked the new person, then she would like them to pet her, or she would play with them slightly, meaning that Kagome could trust them.

If the neko attacks them, then it all depends on the rank of the attack. If she lightly scratches them she can learn to like them. If Kilala hisses at them then sits next to them then that would mean she can live with them. If she plain hisses at them then that would mean it would take some time to trust them, or not at all depending on how much I want to trust them. If Kilala attacks with her claws then that would mean Kagome would have to be cautious, and maybe there's hope, or not trust them at all.

If Kilala transforms into her larger form and growl or attack then they are Kagome's new enemies. NEVER to be trusted. EVER.

And Kilala barely ever likes someone on the first go.

So it didn't surprise her when Kilala pounced on Sasuke's neck. _'Looks like I couldn't trust him after all…'_ Kagome thought as she looked away.

"Hey, what are you doing on my head?" That got Kagome's attention back.

Kilala was…purring. She was licking Sasuke's cheeks and nose and Kagome got a pang of envy. _'Again with this emotion, where are they coming from?'_ Kagome screamed in her head and watched on.

=====Kilala's P.O.V=====

I jumped on Sasuke's head and my cat eyes widened, amazed at one thing about his hair.

'SOFT!' I thought as I half rolled on his head while I purred.

===normal===

'_This is…so cute!'_ Kagome said in her mind, and laughed at the face Sasuke made. While Kilala was playing on Sasuke's hair while purring so her tails slapped his face. He looked like he was very uncomfortable with all the attention Kilala was giving him.

Sasuke heard a small tinkling sound, the most beautiful sound he had yet to hear. He looked around the room and found nothing that made the sound.

Then he heard it again and he definitely knew where it was coming from.

Sasuke looked at Kagome and found the cutest thing he had seen Kagome do. He even let slip the 'c' word that was quite degrading for an Uchiha.

Naruto noticed a slightly familiar sound and grinned when he saw Sasuke staring at Kagome as she giggled, probably laughing at Sasuke's little predicament with Kilala.

Nee-san had once told him about how she had acted before at the Feudal Era until... well the reason why she acts the way she acts now. She used to laugh a lot, smile a lot, and talk a lot. The way she was acting now was just the icing on the cake, the tip of the iceberg. Naruto was told what had happened to her to make her act this way, not directly but he got the point.

Who did that Inuyasha guy thinks he is? He is an idiot for going after the dead –clay woman, 'clay-pot' as nee-san calls her, over the kind, sweet, loving Kagome? It just didn't make sense. Kagome loved Inuyasha through and through, just the way he was, but Kikyo never loved Inuyasha like that. She only wanted revenge and power.

Kagome deserved to be happy after all the sacrifices she made for that half-demon. And if the Teme didn't make that happen and only broke nee-san even further than Naruto was going to give him a run for his life.

Sasuke watched as Kagome's shoulders were hunched up and had her eyes squished tight. Then he knew what she was doing. She was _giggling_. THE Kagome Higurashi, mysterious beauty of Konoha, was _giggling_. And _Sasuke_ was the cause!

Boy did that make his day or _what_?

Kagome froze when her brain caught up to her body. She was…giggling? She…she hadn't done that ever since Kilala woke her up by tickling her. (She was really ticklish, though she didn't look it) And that was _months_ ago… But she, _Kagome_ _Higurashi_, was _giggling_? And because of Sasuke…?

But she had to admit…she kind of liked it…

Then, while Kilala was half rolling on Sasuke's head, Kilala fell from Sasuke's wonderfully soft hair and would've met a wooden chair in a painful way if Kagome didn't catch her.

Unfortunately, or so Kagome and Sasuke thought, Kilala fell on the opposite side of Sasuke's head, causing both arms to go around Sasuke's head, causing Sasuke's nose to be in heaven once more at the sweet aroma that was Kagome.

====Kilala's POV====

I had the mind of a demon, meaning I was either as smart as humans or smarter than humans. So I knew what I had to do to help make these guys fall in love. I knew that this boy was my mistress's true love, not that stupid hanyou that broke Kagome's heart into tiny little bite-sized pieces, causing it to grow back mangled and crooked, and empty.

So, with that thought in mind (about the two falling in-love), I struggled out of Kagome's hands, making it look like I was slipping from Kagome's fingers, kicked the side of Sasuke's head to make him look at Kagome, and fell with a realistic yowl. Good thing I always land on my feet!

====normal====

Kagome's first instincts, as Kilala knew, were to catch her, no matter what. So her arms fell around Sasuke's shoulders and was smashed into his chest just in time for Sasuke's head to turn at Kagome's direction, Kilala's mistress and the boy she's unknowingly in love with, were nose-to-nose.

Kagome was on his lap and his eyes were boring into hers.

'_Yes!'_ Kilala yelled in her mind as she put her chin up proudly.

Sapphire and Onyx met, both staring at each other for the longest they've ever had, clashing together wonderfully, but the doors in their eyes were sealed shut, as they have shut it down themselves. But, at that point, one part of the door opened and shock and, unknowingly, love appeared in their eyes. Also, a blush appeared on their cheeks.

Naruto saw this and grinned at their shocked face, wishing he had a camera. His nee-chan deserved love after all she's been through. And Naruto heard that love can change people and Sasuke was pretty creepy so maybe love can change them _both_.

But right now he needed a camera to take Sasuke's moment of embarrassment. It would've given him some bucks if he sold to the Hyugas. For some reason the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan hated each other.

"You really think a jounin would fall for an amateur prank? You're so stupid." Sasuke said, but just then a hand appeared at the door, about to open it.

Sakura looked at it in anticipation, Naruto had a mischievous grin, and Kagome and Sasuke had gotten out of their trance enough to see what was going to happen, but when they looked they had their cheeks pressed together. They were still in the trance enough to make them forget how intimate their situation was.

The door opened and the eraser fell…on Kakashi's head.

They all froze and Naruto started laughing in triumph. "He fell for it, he fell for it!" he yelled through his laughter.

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me!" Sakura apologized with an almost convincing innocent voice. Kagome was impressed Sakura had probably learnt that from experience, seeing as how bad the koyubi was at acting.

Inner Sakura, however, had her thumbs up in a celebratory way. _"'OKAY!'"_

Sasuke, blushing, unwound his arms from her waist—how had they gotten there? And then, in return, Kagome unwound her arms from her neck and sat back down with Kilala on her lap with a similar blush Sasuke had.

'_For real? Is he really a jounin?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

Kakashi placed him hand under his chin and looked to the ceiling.

"How should I say this…my first impression of you guys is…" He trailed off, making half of them look at him in anticipation.

"I hate you." They all had different expressions on, but overall everyone pretty much slumped.

They were on a roof of a building with trees on it when Kakashi asked them all to introduce themselves.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked him.

Kakashi held out his hands to the sides "What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies." Kakashi answered "something like that."

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei." Naruto suggested.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you likes and dislikes." "Huh?" the eager ones of the group said. 

"As for my dreams…" 

"I have a few hobbies." Kakashi finished.

"So all we found out was his name." Sakura whispered to them all, Naruto nodding like a bobble-head.

"Now it's your turn." Kakashi told them "You first." He told Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water. My hobby it to eat and compare cup ramen!" 'oh boy…' Kakashi thought.

"And my dream is to become greater than the Hokage! I'm going to make the villagers recognize my existence." Naruto finished determinedly.

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly then went back to its normal state. _'I see. He grew up in an interesting way.'_ Kakashi observed.

"Okay, next." Sakura's turn.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" She squealed in a WAY too excited manner to be normal. She squished up her shoulders and put her head back as far away as possible, giving her a massive double chin. Kagome almost giggled again.

"I like…well…the person I like is…" she kept glancing at Sasuke but missed him rolling his eyes. 

'_The person I like is my dear Sasuke-kun, God of all coolness!'_ Kagome thought in a squealing fan-girl voice in her head.

"My hobby is…" another couple of glances. 

'_My hobby is to stalk my precious Sasuke-kun and make him feel uncomfortable and try to hug and kiss him as much as I can like the creepy henjin-__Sutōkā__ {weirdo-stalker} I am!'_ Kagome completed Sakura's sentence once more.

"And my dream is to…" With one last glance she squealed into her hands as she makes them into fists and squeezes her eyes. 

'_And my dream is to marry my Sasuke-kun against his will and make LOTS OF CHILDREN and make him ALL MINE!'_ This time around Kagome shook her head. Ugh, she could feel her brain cells decreasing just by pretending to be Sakura in her head.

Kagome nudged Naruto made circular motions at the side of her own head with cross-eyes to complete the effect. Naruto started laughing in his hands, trying, and failing miserably, to conceal them as coughs.

Sasuke saw what Kagome was doing and almost laughed as well. But, unlike Naruto, he succeeded in making actual coughing sounds. Kakashi didn't miss what Kagome did as well and did as Sasuke had done.

"Someone must be thinking of you, Kakashi-sensei, if you coughed for no reason." Kagome commented.

"What about the other one?" Kakashi asked her. "We all know who is thinking about him…" Kagome replied and Naruto snickered once more.

"And what you hate is…?" Kakashi asked Sakura. "Naruto and Higurashi" was her answer.

Naruto was devastated and Kagome patted his back once and let Kilala handle everything else by letting her tickle his face and neck and ears. His ears are incredibly sensitive.

"Alright, alright, your turn." Kakashi nodded to Sasuke and all things enjoyable in Sasuke's being vanished.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I hate many things and don't particularly like anything." _'Other than Kagome'_ Sasuke finished in his head.

Somehow hearing that made Kagome slightly disappointed… [Remember she doesn't know Sasuke is thinking about her! Sas+Kag forever!]

"Also, I have an ambition that I don't intend to leave as just a dream: The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man." [Hey that rhymed…]

'_Issues…'_ Kagome said in her mind. _'But then again, I have them too. I wonder if the man he wants to kill is the same kind of man as the one I want to kill…guess I'll never know.'_

'_I hope he's not referring to me.'_ Naruto thought, leaning away from the avenger.

'_Sasuke-kun IS cool…'_ Sakura thought, not really getting that he wants to murder someone.

'_Just as I thought.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Last one," Kakashi told Kagome and Kagome stared at them all as they stared at her.

They all leaned, hoping to catch the first words the mysterious Kagome Higurashi will tell something about herself in public.

"Higurashi Kagome, and this is my partner Kilala." She re-introduced. They all stared at her still and Kagome wondered why. "What, you think I'm gonna tell you guys about myself?" They all nodded in different ways of enthusiasm. Kagome chuckled. "No."

"Now Kagome…" Kakashi started but Kagome interrupted him "You'll all know when the time comes…" Kagome trailed off. _'If I decide to tell you, that is' _Kagome thought.

"Fine, my favourite hobby…is what I do when I'm by myself." Kagome said. "To tell you any further is to tell you my past. And I'd rather not tell you, there are already 2 people that know about it and I'd rather not add any more numbers." She said.

"Who?" Sakura asked "The interrogator, Ibiki Momichi, and Naruto, unless you count Kilala then that's 3." She replied.

Kakashi felt they couldn't get anything else from her so he leaned back on the railing. _'A ramen freak, a crazy fan-girl, an avenger, and a mysterious girl with a cat that has not one but __**two**__ tails, I must have the weirdest team ever…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well you all have unique personalities, I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission is that, sir?" Naruto asked, saluting like he's in the army. "First, we're going to do something we 4 can do." Kakashi continued. "What, what, what, what, what is it?" Naruto rambled like an excited squirrel.

"Survival Training," Kakashi answered. "Survival Training?" Naruto asked.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy." Sakura complained. "This is no ordinary training." Kakashi said.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked. Then Kakashi started laughing. Kagome tilted her head as she always did when she was confused or asking a question, another habit she couldn't break. Sasuke glared at the guy, wanting answers.

"Hey, what's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked, not liking being in the dark. "Well, if I say this, I'm sure you 4 are going to be surprised." Kakashi answered, still chuckling from his possibly hilarious 'inside' joke.

"Out of 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a drop-out rate of 66%." Kakashi said, all of the sudden serious.

Naruto's face was the face of shock and horror. Sasuke's face was unreadable. Sakura looked like she was in a bad joke and Kagome had a raised eyebrow and her eyes slightly widened and went back to their original positions.

"See? You three are surprised!" Kakashi yelled, pointing at them all, like a drunken man.

"NO WAY! I went through so much trouble… Then what was the final exam for?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that? It just picks out those who are qualified to become Genins." "NANI?"

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring you ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!"

5:00 in the morning? Naruto was going to have a hard time there… Kagome sighed. She was now on Wake up duty.

As thoughts of this new challenge invaded their minds Kakashi greeted them farewell.

"Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw it up if you do." Kakashi looked over his shoulder to them all.

All eyes widened.

:_:-:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"Hm, 'Because of you'?" Sasuke mused as he read the lyrics Kagome had written.

He knew it was good, but it was sad, and the whole song wasn't in here. Maybe he'll get to see the whole song one day…

A corner of his mouth curled up slightly. Kagome…a singer/songwriter… That just might sound good

Kagome's alarm clock went off at 4:00 and Kagome's hand immediately shot out of her blanket and shut down her alarm clock. If there was one thing (OTHER THAN THE OBVIOUS) that changed about her since she left the Feudal Era was that she woke up faster. That was thanks to HIM waking her up very rudely each morning so now she slaps that alarm clock as fast as she could like she would if that was HIS face.

Man did it feel good when she slapped that thing hard. [Don't think dirty! Wink, wink, ha-ha joke joke]

Kagome sat up and wiped the remaining drops of tears from her face. She had slightly grown used to it since yesterday, even if she still hated it. She hasn't accepted the fact she still cries about Him, even if it's just in her sleep, but she's grown to tolerate it in a certain level.

Kagome got up with another one of her habitual cute yawns where she stretches one arm to the heavens and one arm folded up behind her head to grab the fore-arm of the raised arm.

Her mouth opened to let out a child-like yawn as she rubs the sleep from her eye, the rubbed eye closed and untouched eye opened to put the adorable icing to cute cake.

Kagome wiped the remaining tears that still fell and walked towards the kitchen. She felt Kilala brush against her legs and Kagome picked her up to pet her as she prepared breakfast.

Kagome placed Kilala on the table and looked through the cupboards. "Ne, Kilala, what should we have for breakfast?" "But we aren't supposed to eat…" Naruto sleepily said, having woken up at the hard slapping sound from Kagome's hand when it hit the alarm clock instead of the alarm clock itself.

"Yes, but judging from how late Kakashi was yesterday, he'll be late again. So we'll be up for 2-3 hours for nothing. Then we'll just waste our energy by trying to stay awake, that and the fact that we'll be hungry. So there's no real reason _not_ to eat and besides it's supposed to be a SURVIVAL TRAINING and how can you survive on a hungry stomach?" Kagome answered.

Seeing the logic of her answer, Naruto sat down and ate the ramen prepared by Kagome. "Time to eat" he said and Kagome gave Kilala a plate to eat at the table and she sat down to eat as well.

They ate in silence then they dressed in ninja clothes. "Nee-chan, how many songs have you written? Its starting jam-up back there, you know!" Naruto commented. "A few," Kagome answered, though it was an understatement. If you look over there you'd see piles of paper jamming up and even some under the bed.

"Naruto, don't sweat it. I'll burn them later outside." Kagome said. "Burn them? WHY, they're so good!" Naruto yelled through his full mouth. "They mean nothing. I mean, they do mean SOMETHING but not so much to keep them for the rest of my life. And I can't throw them away, someone might see." Kagome said, patting his head. Naruto sighed. He'd fight 30 Mizukis any day to stop nee-san from burning those songs.

"I'm thinking we should tell Uchiha and Koyubi not to come early like us as well. We'll need to work as a team and we need each other's strength." Kagome observed. "But how though?" Naruto asked her.

"You go to Koyubi's house and I'll go to Uchiha's. I can't stand being with that Henjin {Weirdo} longer than I really need to be." Kagome said. Naruto nodded, ignoring the jabs to his future lover. [In your dreams Naruto.]

Kagome finished packing and decided to bring Sasuke some breakfast as well. He's probably not going to eat anyway.

"Where does Uchiha live, by the way?" Kagome asked Naruto, tilting her head once more. Naruto thought he little antic was cute and would've had a major crush on her if she wasn't his older sister and that he already has a love.

"Close to the school, his window is right across that Sowing shop you go to add your little emblem on your clothes. He always leaves it open for some reason. But be careful, the ledge there is kinda slippery so you have to do a little jump to get inside once you're close enough." He answered.

Kagome got suspicious. How does Naruto know this? Does he go visit Uchiha? Kagome thought they hated each other.

"Naruto, you hate Uchiha, don't you?" Kagome asked cautiously. "Of course I do, why are you asking?" Naruto asked. "Well…are you gay?" Kagome wheeled into another direction.

"NANI? WHY on EARTH would you think that?" Naruto screamed. "Well, you seem to know exactly where Uchiha's house is, and you seem to know your way around there…" Kagome trailed off.

"What, NO, I did a prank on him once! THAT'S how I know where his house is and everything! I'm not Gay!" Naruto yelled. "Oh," Kagome said.

"'Oh,'? That's all you have to say after you accuse me of being gay? 'Oh,'?" Naruto yelled.

"Ja ne," Kagome said as she picked up Kilala and jumped out the window of their apartment. "Nee-san, come back! Wait!" Naruto yelled from the window, but Kagome ignored him.

Sasuke was just packing and looked at the fridge longingly. _'No, follow orders.'_ Sasuke scolded himself. Sasuke walked to the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Immediately, Sasuke took out a kunai and quickly spun around to hit their head but another kunai met his and made a metallic 'clang'.

"Edgy, are we?" A familiar voice asked him. Sighing, he got out of his defence mode and placed his Kunai back in his weapons holder just as Kagome did. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her. "Why are you asking? You want me to leave?" Kagome asked.

"It…wait I…Just answer the question." Sasuke said. Kagome laughed inside and walked to the table. She pulled out a box and sat down on one of the only chairs there.

Sasuke walked up to her and she held out the box she held. "Here," she said. Sasuke took it and opened it, finding food that smelled great.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked her. "Eat," she ordered. "Didn't you hear Kakashi?" Sasuke asked her. He would usually just leave and not say a word, but with her…he didn't know.

"Considering how late he was yesterday, he'll just make us wait today as well. You'll use up your energy just waiting for him and trying to stay awake. We'll need your strength to combine with ours to make a great working team. If you don't eat, we won't be as sufficient, ne?" Kagome said.

"Hn," he said. He thought about it and found she was right. He would've been royally pissed for nothing if he went now.

Sitting down, he took the chopsticks that were tied with the box and took a bite. OISHI! {YUMMY!}

Sasuke's eyes widened and when it did Kagome's heart a slight…hop. The tips of his mouth tilted up and he ate more, in a pace that was slightly faster. The ends of Kagome's lips did the same and she lazily looked around the room.

Nice, tidy, but un-lived. It was like no one has lived here, just stayed for the holidays. Aren't homes supposed to be made for the one who lives in its relaxation? The user's space where everything describes…him?

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sasuke asked her, his mouth slightly full. "No, I ate before I got here." She answered. Kilala jumped out of Kagome's pack and went to Sasuke.

Sasuke was at guard. The last time he spent time with this cat it started rolling on his head. But it did make Kagome and him hug…but that was…well…

Then Kilala looked ready to jump. "N-NO, you're_…jus-..no!_" Sasuke half yelled, his voice slightly quivering in the slight fear of having a two-tailed cat roll around on his head. Kagome felt an overwhelming desire to smile, or giggle.

'_Well, if you're going to smile, do it in secret!'_ Kagome yelled to herself in her thoughts.

She slightly leaned forward and placed her elbow on the table. She looked away and casually put her hand to her lips just as they were turning upwards to a smile.

Kagome glanced at Sasuke, fuelling the need to smile, and watched as he struggled with the advancing Kilala, raising his arms above his face as she pounced onto them and he even raising a leg slightly by instinct.

She smiled just a little wider watched the odd, frustrated/slightly scared expression take over his usual calm emotionless face. Her shoulders hunched and the smile on her face made her eyes crinkle slightly in laughter.

Sasuke did not miss her change of attitude, no matter how much Kagome wanted him not to.

He quickly almost forgot about Kilala, meaning he was still defending himself, and looked at Kagome. Her shoulders were hunched and her eyes crinkled as she looked at nothing. Her raven hair spilled over her shoulder from behind and gave her a nice frame as she covered her mouth where he can see her nice cheeks puff up slightly from the smile her face must have contained.

He slightly smiled in wonder at the marvel that if she would just smile then she would be even more beautiful than she already was.

The day he sees that is probably gonna be the day he dies. A vision of beauty to remind him he's going the other way, not the way she was probably going when she dies, considering the murder he was going to commit one day.

'_Yay! Plan: Kagome smiles, is a success!'_ Kilala thought excitedly. [Isn't she such a nice match-maker?]

"K-Higurashi…? Are you…?" Sasuke trailed off his question and stared at her…secretly excited but a little bit more openly curious outside.

Kagome froze and her eyes widened. She stared at him and the two just…stared once more. Kagome coughed and stood up, rigid. Sasuke just stared at her, missing her sapphire orbs staring into his own, not that he would ever admit it.

"We…we should go. Naruto and Koyubi should be heading out now. We should get there before we're late." Kagome said. _'Why is it so hard to look at him? He's just another guy! I shouldn't be feeling this anymore, not after the last time!'_ She thought haughtily to herself.

She grabbed her pack and put it over one shoulder. She glanced at him and looked at the clock. "Oh man. 6:45, that training ground is in the other side of town! Why the heck do you live so far?" Kagome asked him frantically as she raced towards him to pick Kilala off his head and grab his hand.

"K-K-H-Higurashi, what are you doing? I-I can…" Sasuke stuttered surprisingly. Kagome felt some blood rise to her cheeks and she said sorry, turning her face away so he doesn't see.

Then Kagome just stopped in a deserted alleyway. "K-Higurashi, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, stumbling on her name once more, he just didn't know what to call her.

"It'll take us too long to get to the training grounds on foot." Kagome said, looking around, anywhere but at Sasuke.

"What are you…" Sasuke couldn't finish though because Kagome suddenly gripped him on the arms and he can see her eyes very clearly. _'Wow…is that golden specks in her eyes…?'_

"Promise me you won't scream, OK? Don't freak out, and DON'T tell anyone." Kagome told him. What? What could she be talking about?

"Kilala," Kagome said and Kilala seemed to nod. Then a roaring fire engulfed the little kitten and a sabre-toothed tiger like cat were in the place where Kilala once sat.

To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement. He yelled and Kagome covered his mouth with her hand and a loud "SH".

"Sasuke, you promised not to scream!" Kagome hissed into his ear, though he never really did say he promised not to. She pulled him closer to that giant Sabre-toothed animal.  
><strong> [I know most people put 'Saber' instead of 'Sabre' but it IS a true spelling. There's 2 ways, and the computer wouldn't let me put it on without me getting frustrated.]<strong>

Sasuke struggled but Kagome turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Scared?" she taunted. His eyes narrowed and her eyes crinkled slightly and the right corner of her mouth slightly tugged upward. She was laughing at him!

His eyes narrowed further and both sides of her mouth pulled up. Kagome turned around and gracefully mounted on the new Kilala like she's been doing it her whole life. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if she had.

She looked at him and held out her hand. "Do you trust me?" Kagome asked him. Sasuke didn't answer. "_Do you trust me_?" Kagome asked once more, emphasizing the words.

"Yes…I trust you." Sasuke said after some contemplation. When he grabbed her hand, it was only then that he realized that he truly _did_ trust her.

He awkwardly climbed onto Kilala, sitting right behind Kagome. When Kilala slightly bowed, a familiar thing on his part whenever she was about to pounce on his head, Sasuke stiffened.

"It'll be fine, just hold on to me."Kagome reassured him with a pat to his leg, seeing as it was the closest thing to her. Feeling very self-conscious, Sasuke awkwardly wrapped his arms around her petite waist. When Kilala felt that it was ready to go, she pounced into the air making Sasuke cling onto her tightly, smashing her into his chest.

Kagome didn't _hate_ the sudden physical contact. She was just…slightly uncomfortable. She hasn't leant on someone's chest like this in a while. A very long while, in fact.

Eventually Sasuke got the hang of it, riding a fiery cat in the sky can get pretty nice with all the sights from the sky. Feeling braver, he rested his head on hers. She may be slightly taller than Sakura but Sasuke was still taller than Kagome.

Kagome hadn't felt this way in a long time. In a word it was nice. She felt like…she didn't know but it was like flying without Kilala, or anyone else's, help.

Kagome sighed. Sasuke wondered why there was such a sad tone laced within her sigh. But for now he just liked hugging her with her head on his shoulder because, unknowingly, she leaned into him more when she let out a breath.

"Kilala, there they are." Kagome said, suddenly jerking forward and almost knocking Sasuke into open air.

"Sasuke, we're going down." It was then that Sasuke realized that Kagome had called him "Sasuke" a couple times now. And he liked the way she just said so naturally…

Sasuke hugged her close to him once more and put his cheek on the back of her head to look at everything from above once more.

Kagome blushed and sighed in her head. She's gonna have to give in at some point and she doesn't have to now… She's not going off without a fight. Well, 'falling in' for this situation…

They landed safely in the woods behind the very sleepy Naruto and Sakura. "I take it Naruto didn't convince Koyubi over there very well." Kagome commented to no one in particular. Sasuke didn't say anything but stare at the big Kilala.

Kilala walked up to him slowly and Sasuke felt a strong desire that he should run…but why?

Kilala tackled him to the ground and started licking his face and sniff and rub against his hair like it was cat-nip. The wind rushed out of his lungs as he felt like a horse slammed into his chest and stayed there, like Kilala did.

So that's why he had wanted to run away…

Kagome chuckled. "Kilala, stop doing that, you're going to kill Sasuke," She said. Kilala seemed to whine and stare longingly at his hair then, after a long moment of contemplation, Kilala got off of him and he felt that horse get off his chest.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't let Kilala get on you, she might smell like you at the end of the day." For some reason, when Kagome said that, she felt like rubbing Kilala all over him and hug Kilala as she slept…

Sasuke couldn't believe this! This…that…she…that THING ATTACKED _him_ and Kagome says it like it's HIS fault? WHAT THE HECK! Well he aught a…

Kagome's string of chuckle/giggling stopped him. She looked so…so…beautiful when she's _'laughing'_. It's like a veil was lifted and he saw how beautiful she can really be….

Why was she laughing again?

"Did you know that you…when you think like that you mumble your thoughts?" Kagome chuckled.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt a blush creeping up his face, and this time he didn't fight it down. He was always scolded by Itachi-nii that he should learn not to do that…

Thinking of Itachi and times when they were both happy pulled down this happy mood and Kagome looked at him strangely.

This mood he was in…it's a very familiar mood to Kagome. But ever since Naruto quickly burrowed his way into her heart and started buttering her up back to her 'good-old normal self' she's begun to feel that less and less; the regret and…even though Sasuke and her would both strongly disagree on, the deeply burrowed love that still lingers on.

Perhaps Kagome should get out of his business. If Sasuke ever wanted to share his feelings (which she doubts he ever will) he'll tell her. It's rude, in Kagome's opinion, to be able to read someone's emotions without the person's permission. But it was also confusing to know the emotions of everyone around you all the time. Sometimes you confuse them with your own.

"Sasuke, let's go. I've got to lecture Naruto about listening to orders…" Kagome said with a bit more of emotion than her usual emotionless façade.

Sasuke smirked and something in Kagome rekindled at the sight. Kagome smirked back and they both walked ahead once more in companionable silence.

Sasuke stopped and said 4 words that made Kagome regret her words.

"You called me 'Sasuke'."

Kagome turned and bowed slightly. "Gommen, Uchiha." She said. Sasuke, though, shook his head and walked closer to her. "No, don't call me that."

Kagome was quite confused now, so she tried different names.

"Uchiha-_san_?"  
>"No,"<br>"Uchiha-_kun_,"  
>"No,"<br>"Uchiha-_sempai_,"  
>"…NO,"<br>"Uchiha-_chan_,"  
>"No,"<br>"Chicken-butt?"

"…W-…H-…Where did you get _that_ from?" Sasuke asked incredibly.

Kagome shrugged and stared at his hair. Sasuke was starting to think of possible ways where Kilala got her weird obsession of his hair.

"Well the first time I saw you I thought the back of your hair resembled a chicken's butt …" Kagome trailed off with an awkward shrug, looking to the ground on her left hand side.

Sasuke just stared at her with a weird expression on his face as his whole body seemed to slump with his head slightly tilted to the side. Really…? His hair looked like a chicken's butt…?

Kagome coughed awkwardly. "OK, moving on…"

Sasuke shook his head to get the horrifying imaginings of Kagome calling him "Chicken-butt" in public go away to some far away land where, hopefully, it will stay in his imagination. "I meant…call me 'Sasuke'." He allowed.

Kagome blinked. What had _possessed_ this secretive, loner kind of guy to let her, a girl he typically doesn't hang-out with, call him by his first name alone? Had he had some kind of radical, mind-blowing life and soul journey in the last 24 hours?

"OK…um, Sasuke." Kagome nodded. "And…uh, you can…uh, call me 'Kagome'." She allowed in return. It seems he wasn't the only one that went through an unknown life and soul journey here. "Ok, Kagome." She liked how he said her name, strangely enough.

"Let's go, _Sasuke_." Kagome said and Sasuke walked beside her. "Yeah, _Kagome_," Sasuke playfully replied. Kagome gave him a half-smile and Sasuke returned it. Sasuke couldn't help but admire the way her eyes seemed to completely brighten when she slightly smiled, how her whole face seemed to go brighter at the small act, how the world seemed brighter and the heavy feeling in his chest, that wasn't Kilala, seemed to be lighter.

Everything about this girl, whenever she wasn't in such an icy mood, it…seemed to make everything better. By the time he stopped staring at her, which was really starting to make her uncomfortable, they were already where Naruto and Sakura were currently half-awake.

"Naruto I told you hold Koyubi up." Kagome called out, making Naruto jerk awake (making Sakura wake as well). Naruto quickly gave Kagome an awkward grin.

"Sakura-chan wouldn't listen to your logic…" He replied as the two walked over.

"And what do you mean by 'hold up'?" Sakura screeched, making Kilala lie down and lay her ears down with her paws. Kagome sighed. "Have you not listened to what Naruto told you?" Kagome asked as she picked up Kilala and sat down next to Naruto.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply when Kagome held up her hand. "Don't answer that. With this question, you answering would be unnecessary."

Sakura fumed and her barely suppressed scream informed them so. But before they could give a proper reaction and continue on with their childish banter someone with gravity defying silver hair popped out of nowhere and called out to them.

"Hi fellows. Good Morning." Kakashi calmly said as if he was talking to Shikamaru about the clouds.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed with very pissed off faces. If looks could kill…

"A black cat crossed my path, so…" They didn't seem very convinced, the dead-set pissed-off expression told him so. Kagome and Sasuke pretended to be pissed.

Kakashi coughed awkwardly. "Let's move on…"

He walked towards the three log pillars at the side and placed a timer on the middle one. Setting it to 12:00 he turned to them, taking out 3 bells as he did, making Kilala stare at the bells hungrily.

"That clock is set to 12:00 and you have until then to steal these bells from me. Come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you'll never get these bells from me. The ones that fail to get a bell will tied to one of those logs, not get lunch, and watch me it bento in front of them!" Sakura let out a yelp and Naruto completely agreed with her.

Sakura's stomach growled and she clutched her stomach. Everyone else pretended to have a growling stomach as well so that Kakashi wouldn't suspect that they went against his orders.

"Oh yes, and the one who doesn't get a bell will be returned to the academy." He added and made everyone tense up.

What?

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_;_:_:_:_:

**Yay, I'm done. See ya'll. **

**-Jamie**


	5. 5: Naruto complains too much

**Chapter 5 / Don't own anything k?/ Hi!  
>"The result of Naruto's complaints" (the chapter's name…)<strong>

Who knew going on missions as a ninja with your team was so…boring? Really the highlight of the week was expertly catching a cat named Tora who had ran away from his master, the fire-lord's wife? Daughter? Kagome didn't pay attention to the details.

The Hokage had given her an OK at not having to go on missions, but she went on them anyway to pass the time. Being in a messy home with nothing to do than to stare at the wall or at the sky was pretty boring to Kagome, so she went on 'missions' like this to pass the time.

But she never said how she spent her time was exciting. So it didn't really surprise any of them that they ended up listening to Naruto rant at the Hokage tower about how they shouldn't be doing all these stupid missions.

'_I'm gonna hear about this later…'_ Kakashi predicted as he listened to Naruto yell. _'Well we all knew this was coming…'_ Kagome thought.

Then when the Hokage was lecturing them all about how the missions were distributed between all the teams, at one point Naruto turned around from his crouched position and started striking up a pointless conversation with them about what kind of Ramen he was going to eat today.

"NARUTO," The Hokage yelled. "You always lecture me like that jii-chan. But I'm not the kid that used to pull pranks anymore!" he yelled, turning around in his seat on the floor and puffed his cheeks out as he folds his arm, grumbling and growling like the kid he truly is.

The Hokage and Iruka smiled at his banter, reminiscing of the good times they had with Naruto. "Alright, if you insist…I will allow you to take C-rank missions." The Hokage said with his grandfatherly strain on his voice. Probably from smoking so much. No wonder his son, Asuma Sarutobi, smoked so much.

"It's to escort a certain person." Hokage said. "Honto?{Really?}" Naruto said, turning around with a smile on his face.

"Who, who, a feudal Lord? A princess?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Don't get so hasty." Hokage said with a grin.

"I'll send him in now." Hokage said "Can you please come in now?". Then the door opened behind them and they found…

A drunken old dude in rag-like clothes, an almost empty sake bottle in his hand.

'_Oh, great, we're stuck with a drunker.'_ Kagome thought, rolling her eyes. She had spent enough time in the Feudal Era to know that these guys were rude, annoying things that never seemed to think about anything other than annoying the 7 hells out of you.

"What, they're all kids." The new guy said, taking another swig of his sake. _'Thanks, Captain Obvious.'_ Kagome thought. They were all very confused at the sight, just staring at the man.

The man leaned on the wall. "Hey, is the smallest one with the idiotic face _really_ a ninja?" he rudely asked.

Naruto started laughing, though Kagome couldn't see why considering that the drunk had insulted him.

"Who's the shortest one with the idiotic face?" Naruto asked. Oh, he didn't know he was the shortest one of them. They all looked at each other, nodded, and stepped closer to Naruto to show him he was the Shorty with the idiotic face.

Naruto saw the height differences and he instantly did the thing most natural to him: try to kill the drunk.

Kakashi grabbed onto him by the collar, stopping Naruto in his tracks. "Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot." He scolded with a bored tone.

"I'm the bridge building expert, Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Don't Mind the Time Skip:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"WOOHOO!" an excited Naruto exclaimed. "What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked him in a droned out tone. They were at the gates of the village and Naruto had just stepped on the dirt that was technically not of the village's.

"This is the first time I've ever been outside the village before! It's so cool, we're now travelers!" Naruto yelled into the sky "Yeah!". Kagome's mood plummeted at the word 'travelers'.

"Naruto, being travelers isn't such a big deal, honestly." She said, trying to act calm. Naruto understood the words hidden under the words and tried to tone it down a little. Kagome tuned them out once more.

The trees, the dirt path (where, if you look closely, you can see blood stains Kagome and Kilala's names carved where Kagome had been when she first got there was still there)…they all looked the same. Kagome could just imagine them all coming out from the forest in front of her, smiling at her, and telling her to come along.

The tears sprung up. Kagome was getting more fragile by the day, but she didn't know why. She could feel the familiar stinging feeling in her nose that warned her she was about to cry and she tried to fight down the tears without alerting her team by not blinking too much or rubbing her eyes. It was so hard.

She remembered everything. From being dragged down the well for the first time…to, well…the end.

Tazuna noticed the girl was walking ahead, but really weirdly like she was…somewhere else entirely. He didn't want to know what its about, and he didn't care, so he continued walking.

Nobody seemed to notice that 2 people were watching them.

Sasuke chose that time to look at Kagome from the corner of his eye, somehow feeling something was off. He stared at her eyes and noticed her eyes were clouded as she looked around at the trees, the ground, looking at everything, but not really seeing.

Her hands had unconsciously tightened into fists, her blinking would be just a little harder, something no one would've noticed unless they _really_ looked. She was fighting down tears as she seemed to be in a… trance of some sort. Like she was lost in memories.

Sasuke noticed that something was being said. Kakashi asked them in a scolding tone, making them all stop "You just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?". _'When did the conversation come to this?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

His two other teammates quickly shook their heads simultaneously, murmuring "No, no…". Sasuke tuned them out once more and kept walking, glancing at Kagome every few seconds.

When Kagome almost stepped into a puddle Kakashi stopped her, breaking her from her trance like state.

"Careful," Kakashi told her and he looked at the puddle for a second and walked away. Kagome took a glance at the puddle and walked on. It hadn't rained in days.

She met Kakashi's eye in one moment and they both understood, there was gonna be an ambush pretty soon.

Two auras in the puddle. Two guys who made a grave mistake.

Kagome had read up on Kakashi in the Konoha library after their first meeting and found out quite a bit. He was not only Kakashi Hatake. He was also Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, or the Copy-cat Ninja, who had copied over a hundred—or was it a thousand?-jutsus.

Having not known what the Sharingan WAS she continued searching. It seems only the Uchiha clan had that Kekkai Genkai, and Kakashi wasn't Sasuke's long lost uncle or something. That, she was sure of. (Seeing as she checked the family trees a dozen times. Then a dozen times more to be sure.)

After looking at the Sharingan and learning what it can basically do, Kagome chose to do research on the Uchiha clan. She then found that Sasuke was the last of his kin as far as they all knew, him along with his older brother who had supposedly killed his entire clan.

But why would Itachi kill his clan and leave only Sasuke? There must be a reason as to why. He killed the rest of his family. His best friend (if he ever had one), his mom, his dad… In Kagome's mind the most probable and most logical answer was that Itachi loved Sasuke too much to kill him. Why else?

Back to the present, Kakashi was suddenly tied by very sharp bladed chains. "First one," The two attackers said and then pulled, causing Kakashi to be turned into little sensei-chunks. Naruto shouted Kakashi's name and Sakura screamed bloody murder with Sasuke looking slightly alarmed.

Suddenly Naruto froze, they were both behind him in a second. "Second one," they said.

Kagome looked for Kakashi and found his aura in the shadows, watching. For now, Kagome had to pretend they were the only ones left to fight.

Their chains of certain death went up to get Naruto and Kagome and Sasuke, seeming to think the same thing, went into action.

In one moment of their eyes making contact, they jumped high into the air with Sasuke holding a shuriken and Kagome holding a kunai.

Sasuke threw the shuriken and made the throwing weapon embed itself into the tree, the chains with it.

Kagome then threw the kunai in bullet speed at the same direction and threw it accurately into the hole of the shuriken where the holder should hold it, trapping the chains and the guys that threw them.

Sasuke landed on the two attacker's arms and Kagome landed on the ground beneath him. They both kicked the attackers at the same time, Sasuke at the head and Kagome at the legs, causing the attackers to go in an awkward back-breaking "C" position.

Pity they were flexible, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. The chains connected to their arms broke and they both ran, one towards Naruto and the other towards Tazuna.

Sakura froze too, but handled better than Naruto, even if she was deathly scared.

'_He's coming! I…have to do it, I have to!'_ she yelled in her mind, trying not to run away and trying to stay and protect their client.

She pushed against Tazuna with a kunai in her hand as she buried her face in her arms.

Sasuke and Kagome, with a nod to each other, both went to their frozen teammates, Sasuke to Sakura and Kagome to Naruto.

Though Sasuke thought he would die in a better way than protect a fan-girl he still glared at the attacker like it was a challenge. Kagome tried to wake Naruto up but glared at the oncoming attacker.

No matter how brave someone is, or how strong someone is, they're still relieved when they were saved. And that was exactly how both dark-haired genins felt when Kakashi emerged from the shadows and quickly grabbed the two attacker's heads in his arms, not failing to look cool to pretty much anyone looking while he said "hey".

Sakura was instantly happy and relieved. _'Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!'_ she thought.

Sasuke looked at him with his eyes narrowed and shoulders up despite the relieved feeling he had. _'What a show-off.'_ He thought.

Kagome shook her head at her sensei's theatrics. _'No need to act so cool.'_ Though she was relieved she could live another day.

Naruto stared then looked back at the place where his sensei's chopped up body should've been. "Then, what was…" The dust cleared and he was now staring at chopped up wood. _'Kakashi-sensei used the Replacement Technique…'_

"Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away, I got you hurt. I didn't know you would freeze up like that." Kakashi apologized. Kagome cringed inwardly for Naruto. Knowing him, that probably hurt his ego a bit.

Tazuna was incredibly relieved and Kagome had a hunch that it wasn't because Kakashi was alive.

They tied the two attackers to a tree nearby and Kakashi decided they would talk.

"How did you know we were here?" One of them asked. "It hasn't rained in days, and in a sunny day like this," "There aren't gonna be puddles." Kagome finished for him, staring hard at the two.

"Wait, if you knew all this time, why did you make the kids fight by themselves?" Tazuna asked Kakashi. "I needed to know who they were targeting or else I would've killed these guys in a heartbeat. I wanted to know if they were targeting you or one of us."

Now Tazuna seemed more nervous to Kagome, she could feel his emotions. "You're very nervous. Why were they targeting you?" She asked.

"We were ordered to protect you with our lives and if we knew what this has been before now it wouldn't be C-rank it would be a costly B-rank. I understand your motives but it had put us in danger." Kakashi scolded Tazuna. Kagome felt his emotions and felt that he felt like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"The Land of the Waves is being run over by a terrifying business man named Gato. He doesn't want me to complete the bridge, he wants _complete_ control. We don't have enough money as it is and…"

"Naruto, we need to get you to a hospital, there's poison in their weapons." Kakashi advised.

Naruto felt so weak, like he was a burden. _'Sasuke, nee-chan…they handled it so well, like they've been doing ninja battles all their lives, and this was their first time.'_ [Not exactly with Kagome but this was the first kind of situation in her new life…]

While he…he just froze and got himself hurt and now they had to go back to the village because of it. _'No…not here…not now. No WAY am I going to be labelled a coward now that I've gone so far!'_ he thought determinedly.

Because of Naruto's usual giddy manner it's hard to really read what he's feeling because he changes it too fast for Kagome to react just as fast as she can read his emotions,

So with a mood swing faster than her mom in her time of the month, Naruto decided to stab his hand, right where the wound is.

"NO! I will NOT be a burden! So, with the pain in my left hand, I will protect the old man and complete this mission." He vowed.

Kagome watched as the blood dripped to the ground. He's missing out one small problem…

"Naruto, though your bravery and courage is admirable and got that poison out of your system, you're gonna die if you keep bleeding." Kakashi said.

Naruto, in response to this rather alarming warning, screamed and yelled as he ran around in panic like a mad man. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, No, No, NO! I can't die like this, no! I have to be Hokage first! I can't DIE before then!"

Kakashi grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, he's already healing." Kagome said, sensing the demon inside of her brother healing his wounds. Kakashi turned serious as he saw, right before his eyes, the wound closing up.

"…H-Hey…" Naruto looked very scared as he stared at Kakashi's masked face. "Huh?" the sensei asked.

"Y-You have such a serious look on your face…" Naruto said.

Kakashi then smiled, his eye in an upside-down U, and said that Naruto will be fine, much to Naruto's relief.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:Don'tMindTheTimeSkip:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

As they kept walking on, Naruto kept on giving everyone heart attacks trying to look cool. He threw a kunai here and there and the only concern Kagome had was that Naruto was slowly running out of weapons.

But this time, he actually sensed something. They all looked and it was…a bunny. "NARUTO YOU ALMOST KILLED THE BUNNY!" Sakura screeched. Naruto dropped to his knees and hugged the poor animal, sobbed out his apologies.

Kakashi stared at the white bunny hard.

Kagome sensed someone with killing intent in their aura and just faintly heard the small 'shing' of a blade.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled and pushed Naruto down with Kilala in her arms. They all went down and just barely missed being sliced in half by a titanic sword.

It stabbed the tree behind them up above and someone stood up on the hilt. He had striped pants, camouflage leg and arm warmers and three way belt where the shirt should be. He had dark short hair that stick up with the sideways itaite on. Bandages covered his mouth and nose so you can only see his eyes.

The icon on his itaite was slashed at. A rogue ninja.

Kagome had to wonder how he breathed… But right now was hardly the time to ask him seeing as how he currently wants to kill us right now- most particularly the old man.

'_My, how trouble seems to attract wherever I go…'_ Kagome thought.

Kakashi told them to do a stance and they surrounded their client. Sasuke was at Tazuna's left and Naruto was at his right, Sakura was at the back, and Kagome was at the front, crouched, with her hands together.

A dull pink surrounded them and then it faded. "What…?" the old man asked as he searched for any sign of the weird light. "You'll see, you are completely protected," Kagome reassured.

Zabuza tried to get in but was repelled by that weird light, and it singed his hands. _'W-what…what was that?'_ Zabuza asked himself.

"Surprised," Kagome said to him, staring at him. It wasn't a guess, Zabuza knew. "Now you're confused," he was confused, yeah, but now this girl was getting on his nerves. "Now you're irritated at me," she said once more.

"Now you're wondering how I know all this," she commented. Zabuza then deflected the kunai that Kakashi threw at him.

'_The little-'_ "brat?" she asked him, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"You're wondering how I knew what you were thinking, and now you're wondering if I'm some kind of mind-reader." She said.

Sasuke didn't know what this was about, but whatever it was Kagome should keep doing it. The Momichi is fighting Kakashi AND listen to Kagome. Not a very easy feat. He wished he knew what was going on but he could ask later.

When Kakashi was trapped in a Water Prison, though, things went spiraling down.

Zabuza smiled wickedly at them and Kakashi looked afraid for them. Naruto seemed to panic and Sasuke was starting to feel more and more panicky, the killing intent getting to them both. Kagome noticed this and soothed both of them, all of them, with her aura. Even after all her suffering her aura was still warm and soothing.

They seemed to calm down, but even so two more Zabuza Water-clones came towards them. "You think this thing can keep me away for long? You have to run out of juice some time." One water clone said while the other smirked.

They both raised their swords in the air and swung down at the same time. The barrier showed itself and a bead of sweat trickled down the back of her neck. They did that a couple more times, laughing as they did so, and Kagome frowned and another bead of sweat made its way down her forehead.

Tazuna was looking in awe at the pink dome covering them. Sakura was starting to get really even more antsy. Sasuke was getting worried about Kagome and Naruto was getting worried about his big sister as well.

"Starting to get hard yet?" one Zabuza clone said.

'_Damn this guy. It IS getting a little hard, but if I let up it'll be easier for them to break through the barrier and skewer Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna. Then I'll be left with Kilala and Sakura. I can't possibly be with Sakura to protect her then and still fight and I don't want to let out Kilala just yet. Damn, what do I do?'_ she thought in slight panic.

She kept it up for a couple of minutes, and this time it was starting to get even harder and she winced slightly at each sword swing.

'_Oh, no, Kagome is strong but she can't keep this up for long with all this. Damn, this can't be the end!' _Kakashi yelled in his mind.

"Guys, just run and leave me alone here! The clones can only be active for as far away as Zabuza can still send chakra to them! Go, leave me!" Kakashi yelled. "No way!" Naruto said. "We won't be lower than scum, sensei." Kagome said. Sasuke nodded and he could just barely hear Sakura squeak her agreement.

"This is no time to be a hero! You have to leave right now your mission is to protect Tazuna-san, not save me! You have to go NOW!" Kakashi shouted to his very stubborn team.

They all looked to Tazuna-san, asking for permission to save their sensei. He shrugged "You're all in this because of me. So don't worry about me, just go get your sensei back." He allowed. Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked.

Kagome nodded and gave a strained smirk to Kakashi. "_Guys,_" she whispered so quietly that the boys barely heard it "_I'm opening two holes in my barrier for you._" She whispered. Both boys understood immediately.

They nodded and got ready. "Ready…go!" she said. Two Naruto and Sasuke sized holes appeared and they ran out. Once they were out the barrier closed once more before the clones got inside.

Sakura yelled "Yes!" and Kagome gave them a strained smirk that said "good job". They both fought the Zabuza clones and Kagome took that time to put down the barrier to recuperate a little.

Against the most part of Sakura, she went to see if Kagome was fine. "Are you OK, Higurashi?" she asked her. Kagome nodded and Sakura felt relieved.

'_If I use my arrows then I might hit Naruto or Sasuke by accident, I still don't trust my aim enough to do that. They keep moving. If I use the Wind Tunnel then I might suck up Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, then our whole rescue mission will be no use and Zabuza will kill us.' _Kagome looked at the Inuyasha Fang.

'_If I use Tetsusaiga then I'll have to leave Tazuna-san, if I use the Wind Scar on the original then I might hurt Kakashi-sensei (stupid Inuyasha for being so reckless with his power and not honing it to only hit the target if he wanted, the hot-blooded idiot),' _She looked at the Sango Fang

'_If I use the Hiraikotsu then I might as well just slice up everyone here. I don't want to show Kilala to Zabuza yet…'_ Kagome thought, trying to find something, anything, to use. _'Tokijin is too dangerous, I need to use that against someone someplace where I can move freely without having to worry about others.'_

It's no use. Unless the boys got it right. Kagome believed in them, but it seems hopeless once Kakashi got caught.

But then Naruto got hurt and Sasuke was sent flying. At least there was only one water clone now. "Guys, get back here." She said. They were confused at first but got back into position.

Kagome stood up and whispered to Tazuna. "Sorry, I'll have to leave my post." He replied to her that it was OK.

She stepped forward. "My turn," she said. "What, no, nee-chan, you'll get hurt!" Naruto said. "So did you Naruto, Sasuke, you need to trust I won't die." She replied.

"And if you do?" her dark haired teammate asked her gravely. She looked back at him with a half smirk half grin. "I can't die now. I still have a goal to meet." She said. She looked at the clone in determination.

"Get ready to revert back into water." She whispered. Suddenly she was in front of him and she kicked him in the stomach, powering a lot of ki into her foot. He flew and grunted, landing in the water and indeed reverted back to water. The element of surprise was on her side in this one.

"Heh, very good little girl, very good." The last Zabuza clone said as he ran at her. She stared at him and jumped high into the air when he got close. But when he jumped next to her to hit her, she put Ki into her hands and zapped Zabuza once more.

He fell to the ground in a crouched position and Kagome landed on him and jumped off, getting him annoyed.

"You get annoyed very easily." Kagome observed. He growled and Kagome smirked. "See?" she said and was rewarded with another growl. He ran at her faster with a sword in his hands about to kill her in the way her mother was.

At first he saw her face get scared but then her face suddenly broke into a smirk with a mood swing faster than Sasuke's mother pregnant. **[With all the ff I've read about Mikoto (I think that's her name) I've heard she's a very…different person.]**

All of the sudden a bright white light came from Kagome's wrist and a giant sword, just as big as Zabuza's, that looked like a fang with fur on the hilt was on par with Zabuza'a sword.

Kagome held it with a smirk and it irritated Zabuza but it also made him fear her slightly. Where had the sword come from?

"Hey, have you met my friend's sword, Tetsusaiga? No?" Kagome taunted, pushing the sword slightly.

She had made the bracelet work to give her the strength of the original owner of the weapon she chose. So, right now, she had the strength of Inuyasha and she can also use the Wind Scar like Inuyasha once did.

"Getting a little scared," Kagome observed. He growled and snarled at her. "You remind me off Inu-…you act like a dog, like he did. Hey, can you sniff out stuff too?" she asked him tauntingly. He pushed her off and swung to kill, but Kagome was just as fast.

She deflected it and pushed him off. She briefly met Naruto's eyes and he made a plan with Sasuke. He quickly knew what Kagome's eyes said. _"Do something I might not be able to this for forever."_

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his kunai. He ran to Zabuza and tried to stab his back but Zabuza brought his hand back and deflected it with one of Kakashi's fallen kunai.

'_He can't take BOTH of us!'_ Sasuke thought determinedly. So with that, whenever Kagome was pushed off, Sasuke was there to fight with a kunai in each hand. When one was being pushed back the other would be there to fight. When one was being held off on par with the other the other was trying to stab Zabuza2, making Zabuza2 get out of the way.

They were being the perfect team again.

Naruto watched in awe as his sister and his rival battles Zabuza2 like clockwork, just like before.

Only now, their lives were in much more danger. He had to help somehow. Somehow…

Sakura watched, fearing for her teammates lives. One part of her mind was envious of Kagome but the rest of her mind was too busy being afraid for her to focus on that.

Sakura could sense Naruto wanted to get out there. "Naruto, make a clone to stay here with me so that you can go fight." She said.

"Sakura-chan…are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, besides I'll still have you here." She reassured with a smile.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said and another Naruto was on her side. The Real Naruto went to help.

Truth be told, no matter how much he wanted them to get away, Kakashi was proud of his genins. Deep inside, he hoped they would actually get them out, but he still wanted them to get away.

Suddenly, before Naruto got out there, Zabuza2 pushed Sasuke to Kagome so she couldn't get to him as fast. Taking that small moment of weakness, Zabuza2 knocked the tip of fang-like sword to the ground, still in Kagome's hand, and grabbed her throat.

The Tetsusaiga fell from Kagome's hand and all was silent.

Zabuza2 smiled. "You all were very good, but you forget…I'm still more powerful than you." Zabuza2 said as he tightened his hold on Kagome's neck.

Naruto reached out but he couldn't take that risk. If they made the wrong move, he'd kill her without a second thought.

Sasuke was at a loss of what to do. If he tried to kill Zabuza then the clone would cut through Kagome with his sword to kill him. He knew that monster would do it. But Sasuke can't just abandon Kagome and watch as she dies.

The air seemed chillier than ever as Zabuza2 kept taunting them, tightening his hold on Kagome.

=====Kagome's P.O.V=====

'_No, I can't die like this! Not now!'_

God, I felt so powerless. Why did I take out Tetsusaiga? Why couldn't I tell the guys to move and suck Zabuza in the Wind Tunnel and be done with it? Why did I have to play with the guy and just Wind Scar him? All the questions I DIDN'T KNOW THE ANSWERS TO.

All I know is one moment the fight was turning more and more into our favour and the next thing I knew I was being strangled by his really beefy hands, and those hands didn't smell good.

'_What'll I do? I don't know what to do! I just have to get out of his hand…but how? Oh god, someone help me. Yeah, the mighty Higurashi got out of her high horse and is asking for help, now give it to me!'_ I silently ranted as I struggled with the hand.

I kicked my feet but with my lungs cut off from air I just don't have enough energy to both try to pry off his fingers from my neck AND kick his stomach hard enough to set him back a couple feet, and hopefully let go of me.

If I tried to activate the bracelet then he'll try to get it off of me, and probably succeed, then tap into the alluring power of the Shikon Jewel and rule the world. Sigh…

Wait. If I was dead then he'll discard me, right? Because if one's victim dies then you don't really have much use of said dead victim anymore, right? Well… I guess I'll have to die then.

I tapped the Sesshomaru-Fang and used my powers to just take out Tenseiga. He looked surprised. "H-W-What the-"

I stabbed myself in the heart and I heard Naruto's scream and Sasuke's scream, along with Sakura's and Tazuna-san's. I think Kakashi did too, but it was muffled by the water surrounding him.

I faked a face and let my eyes dim a little then close. I hung my head low and prayed to god he would leave it and think I killed myself.

"Hehehe, she chose death by suicide, huh? Well, you two can learn a thing or two from her." I heard Zabuza say.

The Tenseiga, as you all should know, didn't harm me, at all. It just passed through my body and heart. Actually it's healing it, from the lack of air, from the punches and kicks I felt through the Tetsusaiga. It actually felt good to stab myself, weirdly enough.

He tossed me on the floor, a couple meters from Sasuke, and I resisted the urge to grunt or do anything to help distract me from the pain. Luckily the fall made my unusually thick hair to fall on my face so I can bite my cheek to draw blood and let it spill out of my mouth to make it look like I was really dead.

I know Kilala wouldn't have to worry because she knows all about the weapons in my arsenal. I felt a rush of wind and the Tetsusaiga disappeared and went back to my bracelet in a flurry of pink and red wind.

The Tenseiga jarred a little because of the fall and it made me feel…weird. Well I guess that's to be expected. I felt hands clutch me in a tender but shaking way. Tears fell hot upon on my hair and I knew it was Naruto. He was acting, he knew what the Tenseiga does, or doesn't do.

I opened my eyes slightly but made it look like it was dead. I looked through my lashes and found Naruto's crying face. It was a good thing I taught him how to cry on demand if things came to this. Then the one that was holding me was Sasuke, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

"Naruto…" I breathed lightly. Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto toned the crying down a little. "Yes…?" he breathed back. Sasuke was very confused. I opened my eyes and I could hear Sasuke's slight gasp. Kilala came and covered us, growling at Zabuza, pretending to just be angry for killing her mistress but really just giving us some more time to talk.

"H-How…?" Sasuke whispered to me. "The Tenseiga is a healing sword, it can't kill. It went through me." I quickly whispered to him. He nodded slightly and I smirked at them both.

"Are you OK, nee-chan?" Naruto asked me. I nodded quickly and nodded once more when Sasuke asked me if I was sure. "Go kick his ass for me already." I said. They both smirked at me and they both nodded.

Naruto carried me and put me on Kilala, my body limp. Kilala laid me down next to Sakura's crying form and the grieving bridge builder. Sakura stared at my seemingly dead eyes, hurt written at how dull I had willed it to be.

But then she pulled out the sword.

As you can probably imagine, she was pretty surprised to find not a single scratch where the sword had stabbed me. She examined the sword and gasped when disappeared like dust in the wind and back to the bracelet like Tetsusaiga did, only the wind was pink and silver.

I opened my eyes more and Sakura gasped along with Tazuna-san. "SHH," I whispered without moving anything but my facial expression. "Pretend I'm dead, k?" I asked them. They hesitantly nodded, still looking like they saw a ghost.

"The sword that I stabbed myself with was a healing sword, so it can't injure me or anyone else. It can bring back the dead, but it can't kill. So I was completely safe." I quickly explained in hushed tones. Sakura looked astonished at the marvel that was my powers and Tazuna did too.

I gave them a nice smirk and Kilala came up to me and cuddled my cheek, now in neko form. Through her fur I glanced at Naruto and Sasuke and saw what Naruto had planned. _'My little genius'_ I thought.

I saw the slight recognition in Sasuke's eyes as he caught the weapon—or should I say _weapons_— and opened the large shuriken.

Now let me get one thing straight. I'M NOT A FAN-GIRL—I'M NOT!- even I—who is _NOT_ a FAN-GIRL (_shudder_)—had to admit that when Sasuke opened the big Shuriken and murmured "Fūma Shuriken" it kinda looked pretty cool. It also looked cool when he threw it. As you can well imagine Sakura thought so too, feeling the Fan-Girl feelings rolling off of her.

But suddenly I felt like punching her. Because I just hate Fan-Girls.

Mentally shaking my head, I watched on. I didn't want to sit up just yet because I need to surprise Zabuza just right to be able to give us the right advantage.

Tip with being sneaky; you need to know the right precise time to show off your prank to get the exact right reaction you want. To do that, you have to be this foreign thing called_ patient_.

When Zabuza jumped over the Shuriken and Naruto transformed back into himself and threw a kunai and Zabuza's hand Kagome actually felt that Zabuza actually considered getting stabbed. But that emotion quickly gave in to fear of pain like any other human and got his hand out of there, thus freeing Kakashi.

Sakura squealed in victory while Naruto cheered from the waters as Sasuke smirked in victory, I smirked along with them. Tazuna looked and felt surprised that we could actually do it but was relieved at it, and I felt slight respect coming from him for us under all of it.

When Zabuza tried to throw the Windmill-Shuriken at Naruto, I almost made a move to kick Zabuza in the ass and make him fly over the moon, but Kakashi beat me to it and blocked the giant blade with the back of his hand, using the metal part of his clothing to at least keep him from bleeding too much.

Zabuza smirked under his mask and retracted the Shuriken so that all 4 blades pushed at his hand, making Kakashi bleed a little more. I let out my Miko Energy to Kakashi, meanwhile using it to heal the boys as well.

Feeling the sudden strength to fight and the chakra that he had used up come back to him Kakashi smirked slightly, flashing his Sharingan at his enemy. "Let's dance,"

Kakashi and Zabuza battled it out. The battle was gruelling work…for Zabuza. He fought and fought then Kagome got tired and sat up, causing Zabuza to break concentration from the fear and shock that the girl had come back to life.

Kakashi took this as an opportunity, though he didn't know what he was so surprised about, and seized it with eagerness.

As Kakashi stroke him, Kagome sent a big wave of Ki to the area around them, using up the strength she had left in both chakra and Ki, to send absolute fear in their enemies and the feeling of strength and courage to her allies.

Ki has been used to heal, to purify, to strengthen…but it can also be used to strike different emotions to another being. Being a Miko can sometimes make you feel like you're a limited powered Goddess sometimes.

Kakashi got Zabuza before he got him and used the Water Vortex jutsu on him, trapping the rogue nin to a tree bark.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked him, seeing as how Kakashi had really spooked him before by continuing his sentences, even the ones in his mind. "Yes, and I see your death." Kakashi played along, deadly serious. Kagome's emotion-waves hit Zabuza then with more force and a sudden fear entered his being and made him make himself imagine his own death.

Before Kakashi could strike though, three Senbon Needles shot out from the tree and struck Zabuza's neck, spilling some blood, making Zabuza fall, and causing horrifying surprise to all people of the group.

Kagome felt two last emotions come from Zabuza. Surprise and Relief, this was some kind of a trick most likely. But she kept it to herself, like usual.

Her eyes quickly darted to the tree branch and found a boy, not much older than them, standing there wearing a weird traditional looking fighting clothes and a mask. A Hunter-Nin most likely.

"Who do you think you are?" Naruto yelled angrily at the top of his lungs. "HUH? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he yelled once more, advancing on him like he was about to attack.

Kakashi held him back. "Calm down Naruto, he's a Hunter Nin, he's on our side." He said. "I don't care! Don't you see what he just did? He took that…that…that guy down with just ONE MOVE while we did all we could! He just showed us up and used us as a…as a distraction! He made us look like idiots!" Naruto yelled, frustration and bitter anger rolling off of his body.

They all agreed in their minds, they did feel like that. They felt like what Naruto described; useless fools.

Sakura looked down, Sasuke clenched his fist, Kakashi's eyes downcast and Kagome's teeth clenched inside her closed mouth.

When Haku left, saying he was going to 'dispose' of the body, Kagome knew he wasn't an ally. Hunter-nins have to dispose of their victims as soon as they're dead. This boy was clearly an ally of Zabuza's. But since Kakashi was depleted of energy and so was everyone else, Kagome decided not to attack. They would come for another battle later.

Kagome stood up, feeling very tired but ready to fight and/or carry the almost feinting Kakashi. Kagome could tell he was completely tired out.

"Kilala, to Kakashi…" Kagome rambled out and her Neko transformed and went beside Kakashi.

Kakashi fell, and Kilala was there to carry him. "Let's go, we need to take care of Kakashi-sensei." Kagome said, walking along side Kilala, her leader instincts taking over, seeing as she lead the group whenever...he...was missing in the morning she would lead the group onwards.

"We can go to my house, my daughter will take care of you all." Tazuna said, feeling like he needed to be somewhat useful.

"Good, Kakashi needs to rest. I'll watch you all while you all sleep…and…" Kagome said but didn't get to finish because, like the hypocrite she was sometimes, she too fell down into blackness.

As she felt like someone caught her, she couldn't help but think that they were all in this because Naruto complained too much.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:UntilNextTime:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Chapter done! YAY! I'm happy. So I finished this on around 13-14/08/2011 so by the time you read this it'll be way far away from that.**

**Just to be a teaser to you all (if you like my story) I'm making little drabbles like the ff "Something Blue: Additionals". I thought about making something like that.**

**BUT I'M KEEPING IT TO MYSELF! MWUAAHAHAHA! The first one is for Halloween and the next one is about how Puberty Sucks!**

**Hee hee, if you guys want to read, then you'll be disappointed. If you don't then I just made a fool of myself. Oh well.**

**See yaz.**  
><strong>Jamie.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Controlled Part 1

**Back again-again! WARNING: DID CHANGE THIS CHAPTER A BIT SO READ THAT LAST PARAGRAPH IN THIS NOTE! (THE ONE THAT STARTS WITH AN INDENT/UNDERLINED)  
><strong>

**Hope you aren't mad at me.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE, can't sue me now.**

**Please enjoy! **

**Oh, yes, before I forget. Thank you to the people who suggested things to me. I haven't been able to incorporate them in the story yet but thank you to "Grimmich" and "Sakura Ichigo Morihiko"! Sorry Ichigo but I can't incorporate your suggestion until much later, but I will still keep it in mind! And thank you again to both of you. They're the only ones I've read so far and I don't look into the Reviews that often, so…**

** Oh wait, I did read some of my reviews and I noticed this one person (animefanlover1) asking me why Haku had Memory-Lane Bloodline instead of that other thing...uh, Crystal Jutsu. Well I changed it to Zabuza since it doesn't seem like he has any Blood-Line...thingies so I made him have it.**

**I didn't really name that Memory Lane thing so you guys can call it whatever you want.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy! **

**:_:_:_:_:()()()()()():_:_:_:_:Fate's Punching Bag====Controlled Part 1:_:_:_:_:()()()()()():_:_:_:_:**

She woke up to Naruto's muffled "NEE-CHAN, NEE-CHAN" and the feeling of her energy returning to her.

Her eyes opened and found Sasuke looking straight at her. She blinked a couple times and looked at him.

"Why is it every time I wake up from losing consciousness you're always the first person I see?" She asked him, joking hidden in her words.

Sasuke smirked and he shrugged. He leaned back, satisfied. She was OK.

Sakura glared at their interaction, feeling Inner-Sakura get riled up. _'Why can't Sasuke smirk at ME like that? Why can't I say funny, witty jibes like her? Why wasn't anyone concerned about ME for a change?'_

"Haruno-san, are you ok?" Kagome asked Sakura. Inwardly, Kagome didn't really care, but the Feudal Era-Kagome was worried about her because she looked really freaked during the fight. Plus, she felt her emotions and Feudal Era Kagome was feeling guilty.

But not Konoha-Kagome.

"U-uh…yeah, I-I'm fine." Sakura said. Kagome didn't miss the weird look the pink-haired teammate sent her.

Kagome turned her head on the pillow to where their sensei is lying, eye open.

"Oh, she's awake now?" A kind woman's voice asked them all. Kagome looked and found a woman with slightly blue looking hair looking into the room with kind eyes. Kagome tried to sit up but ended up needing the help of the woman.

"W-Where are we?" Kagome asked, not knowing where to start. "We're in my house." The bridge builder, who came in with spectacular timing, said.

Kagome nodded and took one long look of what she could see of his house. Naruto was gagged at the mouth and tied to a pole that kept the roof from falling on them and he did futile attempt of getting out. She raised her eyebrow and continued, ignoring the expectant cries of her 'little brother'. Kakashi was lying in a futon a little bit away from her. The room was neat and, from what she could see, it was only the living room.

The one thing in her memory stuck out and she decided to tell them straight on. "Zabuza's still alive."

They all looked stunned but it quickly passed. "We just finished talking about it, but good of you to notice without my telling you." Kakashi wasted a compliment on her.

"Would you un-gag Naruto?" She said, the tone in her voice saying she was not really asking more like ordering, something she got from Sesshy.

Once the gag was off Naruto pounced on her. "Nee-chan, I was so worried and I tried waking you up but Sakura-chan and Sasuke-Teme gagged me and tied me by my legs to a post and it was so hard to take off the gag and I really wanted to see you and I-"

"My lungs…need….air…" he let me go and air rushed into my lungs. "S-Sorry," he said and I nodded.

"I'm fine," Naruto nodded and let the subject drop, knowing when his nee-chan said she was fine, at times like this, she truly was fine. Well he could hear no lie in her words. But even if she WAS lying to him he somehow KNEW every single time. It had Kagome think it was creepy for the first few times but she just got used to it in time and just tried not to lie to him anymore.

But that doesn't mean everybody else, other than Kilala, knows when she's lying or not. That, at least, she still had in her arsenal.

Sasuke let his mind wander looking around the room as he leaned back on the wall.

Kagome…

She was a true mystery. She can smile and laugh, both of which is like the heavens smiling at him themselves, opening up the world to its greatest form of happiness, love, and sunshine, but right after he could feel that she was completely confused at herself,

Like she didn't know she could smile or laugh. This made her an even more mystery.

Though she didn't know it, she avoided him a lot right after those very few wonderful moments, causing him to want to be with her even more. AND IT ANNOYED THE HECK OUTTA HIM. UCHIHA'S SHOULD NEVER BE THIS CONFUSED IN THEIR WHOLE ENTIRE LIVES.

"I'm gonna train you all." Kakashi said out of the blue, cutting Sasuke out of his train of thought.

"What?" was the overall reply. "Kakashi-sensei, we almost DIED back there, a little bit of training isn't going to change anything!" Sakura said.

Kagome check his feelings. "It's a different kind of training," she said looking at Kakashi "isn't it?" He smiled under his mask and nodded.

"Training isn't gonna help you win. You're all doomed." A little voice said defiantly.

They turned to see who it was and found a kid, no bigger than 8 at most.

"Inari don't be so rude!" the blue haired woman said. "Nah, it's alright, Tsunami, I'm rude to them too." Tazuna said to the woman now identified as Tsunami. The ninjas in the room all thought the same thing,

"_Hell yeah you're rude to us."_

"Grandpa!" the boy identified as Inari cried as he gave Tazuna, who is apparently his grandpa, a big hug. "Inari, apologise to these kind people! They protected your grandpa!" Tsunami scolded, not letting the subject drop.

"But it IS no use, mama! They're not strong enough, they'll get killed!" Inari yelled in defence.

"Hey, brat, you don't know who you're talking about here! I'm THE Uzumaki NARUTO, the next Hokage, believe it!" Naruto yelled in protest to Inari's words, shooting up from his spot on the floor.

Kagome didn't listen to the next words, like she usually does. She felt the boys' emotions instead and felt he was angry, for sure, and then there's denial and hidden pain that Kagome knows. Loss, Loss of Family.

Kagome stretched her legs. If he doesn't talk about it or complain about it, she won't explode. But with Naruto around to prove that kid wrong, things might get interesting.

:-:_:-:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:

The training was fairly easy. It was chakra control and climbing tree with no hands. Sakura and Kagome got it, though Kagome already knew how to do it so she had to jump from tree to tree instead. But she still got it perfectly. Hiashi-sama and Neji would be proud once more. How the girls got it down so fast got the boys of team 7 pumped up.

Passing the training was the reason why the 2 girls were helping out at the bridge to keep an eye on their client. Well Kagome was while Sakura just sat there.

Kagome was using her Feudal Ear bracelet to both train and help. She used the "Inuyasha-Fang" to use the Tetsusaiga to chop up slabs of steel and wood. She used her bow and arrow to put up ropes, tools, and other stuff to workers in a high place. She used her Miko Ki to heal the injured and she planned to use the "Miroku-Fang" to suck up the unwanted/not needed stuff at the end of the day.

And Sakura just sat there looking bored.

Kagome was working up a sweat and she slipped out of her already high shirt and that left her with a sports bra looking thing that ended just below her chest, giving on lookers a nice, good view of her. And when she occasionally bent over…

Let's just say she had something no girl her age should EVER have.

Kagome felt the worker's emotions and was grossed out. _'Stupid, Lust filled men.' _She thought as she rolled her eyes.

So after discovering that, she shut off her emotion detector thing and just focused on HER feelings, and it was surprisingly refreshing to only focus on her feelings because sometimes it was just very tiring to feel everyone else's, and very confusing. It's like she doesn't know her _own_ feelings sometimes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Naruto felt a familiar gut-feeling like sensation: Brotherly over-protectiveness.

"OI, Kakashi-sensei, I'm tired and hungry give us a break!" Naruto yelled up to his sensei, who was carefully perched at a high branch. Kakashi thought about it for a while and agreed with a nod.

Without even waiting for his sensei to drop to the ground to go with them, Naruto sped his way towards the bridge immediately, right after he saw Kakashi nod. He hoped nobody was staring at his sister right now.

Sasuke thought Naruto's behaviour was weirder than usual. So he decided to follow him, which led him to the bridge.

A huge and familiar looking sword came into view and both boys watched it swing down with force so great it blew enough wind for people's hair and clothes to move. Naruto sped towards it with Sasuke following close behind.

After cutting some slabs of steel she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm and she caught sight of her otouto with Sasuke behind him.

"Hey, Nee-chan, what'cha doin'?" Naruto asked her. "Training and helping the workers build their bridge." Kagome answered calmly, wiping some more sweat and patting imaginary dust from her skirt. "Kilala, can you take these to Tazuna-san please" Kagome asked her little kitten.

Most people would think that Kagome was 'off the deep end', other than Team 7, asking a little kitten to bring a 4 ton load to someone a little ways away but all that flew out their minds when a bright fire engulphed the little kitten and out came the giant beast from the fire.

A couple people screamed when Kilala pounced on Sasuke but relaxed a bit when Sasuke just sighed and pet her, causing the beast to purr loudly, which made everyone else to believe she was tamed. Kilala rubbed her face against his wonderfully soft hair, sniffing everything because the smell, too, was nice.

Kagome smirked at Sasuke's distressed form before hopping onto Kilala's back, not making the load any worse because of her light weight.

"Come on, Kilala, you can have him and his hair later." Kagome said, secretly snickering under her breath at Sasuke's misfortune.

Kilala seemed to whine at first but followed her master's wish. She gave Sasuke one big lick from the bottom of his face to the top of his hair, causing the hair she licked to stand on end. So instead of having only one, Sasuke now has _two_ chicken butts; one at the front, the other at the back. **[He, he, he, he, he…couldn't resist putting this in…]**

Naruto laughed so hard that he fell on the floor clutching his stomach and pointing at the frazzled Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. Why…?

Kilala gave Sasuke's hair a pointed look that CLEARLY says "later FOR SURE" and she stood up. Sasuke felt the wind fly back into his lungs as the big feline walked away with 2 slabs of wood in her mouth and 2 slabs of steel on her back, in front of where Kagome sat.

Sasuke shot up from the ground, flattening out his kitty-licked hair and straightening the imaginary creases from his clothes and crossing his arms, trying to collect whatever dignity he had left.

Naruto felt the brotherly over-protectiveness come over him once more. He looked at Kagome and noticed what she was wearing.

"ACK, Nee-chan, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

As Naruto ran to Kagome Sasuke then truly noticed what she was wearing, how much skin she was showing, how much sweat she was producing, how much the workers were staring at her… He scowled.

'_YES!' _Sakura yelled in her mind _'Sasuke scowled at her! Woo-hoo, LOVE PREVAILS! CHA!'_ She ran up to Sasuke and pulled at his shirt sleeve.

Sasuke felt someone pull at his shirt and he found Sakura looking at him tentatively/flirtatiously.

"You don't like what she's wearing too, ne Sasuke-kun? Let's go find something to do instead of watching her strut her ugly stuff with Naruto, k?" Sakura asked him.

What was she talking about? She thought he was scowling at Kagome? Either she was blind or she was more stupid than he already thought.

"Sasuke, Sakura, do you wanna take a ride on Kilala?" Naruto interrupted as the 'siblings' rode Kilala towards them. _'It was a good thing they interrupted or else I would've had to talk to Sakura'_ Sasuke thought. Though Naruto was still fussing about what Kagome was wearing, which was making her really annoyed, he was looking like he was having fun.

He jumped off the large fiery cat and looked at both of them expectantly. Sasuke didn't know how he convinced Kagome to let Sakura ride Kilala but the idea of riding the cat was starting to sound appealing as he remembered the time Kagome had made him ride Kilala with her the Training ground…6, 7? He couldn't even remember now. **[No really I can't remember…]**

"No way, I'm not riding that living fire hazard. I'm sure if I do, I'd die." Sakura said, fear showing on her features.

"Sure," Sasuke said with a small smile, grabbing Kagome's outstretched hand. He climbed on and Naruto didn't look too happy.

"No space, Naruto. STOP FUSSING ALREADY. It's hot working with that shirt on. In fact, I don't feel so cool in this either." Seeing Naruto's horrified face Kagome quickly intervened before any of THOSE kinds of thoughts truly registered into his mind.

"No, I'm keeping this top on, you little pervert." Kagome said as she flicked his forehead as Kilala passed before pounced into the air.

Sasuke smirked as they ascended into the clouds. They passed the clouds and they were now flying above it, watching the sun as it made an orangery scenery of a cloudy wonderland, their raven hair flying with the wind.

Sasuke stared at the view, loving the feeling of truly being on top of the world. He couldn't believe that Kagome has this every single day.

Kilala dived, back into the clouds, corkscrewing {twirling/spiralling for those of you who don't know it.}. "Kilala, fire please," Kagome said above the wind and Kilala let out a fiery roar and they made metal spring looking figure. It was a good thing Kilala had fire too because the decent through misty but puffy looking clouds was incredibly cold.

"WHOA!" Naruto yelled as he watched his sister and Kilala make a fiery tornado. Kakashi, the workers, and even Sakura had to admit, the sight was amazing. It dispersed and Kilala landed in front of the team.

"My turn, my turn!" her little brother shouted, jumping onto Kilala's back as Kagome and Sasuke got off. Kilala let out a lion like meow and cuddled her excited passenger. "Sakura, you try." Kakashi encouraged.

Sakura almost jumped into the air in protest. "No thanks," she said, looking at Kilala in apprehension. But Naruto didn't seem to hear the first part of the Koyubi's words.

"Yeah, let's go!" he yelled as Kilala got a running start and grabbed onto Sakura's waist as they flew into the air, causing the poor girl to scream. Kagome smirked and Kakashi held back his snickers into his book.

Kagome walked to the railing and watched them fly in front of her. As she did that, Sasuke took that opportunity to watch her.

He couldn't say he HATED what she was wearing. He hated that other guys were watching her. He almost blushed but he fought it down.

Even now he could see a couple of workers stop and stare especially the ones around their age. _'Damn you all, stop staring at her like that! Damn you all.'_

"Sasuke?" Kagome asked. Sasuke still felt giddy whenever she said his name. "Hn?" he replied. "You're growling." she stated.

Since she turned her emotion detector off she was more oblivious, like she used to be, so she didn't notice all the workers staring at her to the emotions radiating from Sasuke. Anger…Jealousy…_threats to kill_…

"Nothing," he gritted his teeth, hoping she would drop it. "There has to be a reason," No such luck.

"Just leave it." Sasuke angrily growled as he glanced back at the workers. Kagome seemed slightly surprised.

A sudden feeling of self-consciousness made its way inside of her and she looked around and most workers went back to work and quickly put their gaze back to their respective places while some, the younger, the more brave ones, smiled and waved at her goofily.

"Why are you growling?" she asked him in a commanding tone like she was daring him to put off the question further.

"Put on your shirt." Sasuke commanded "It's hot when I work," Kagome replied. "You're not working now," Sasuke countered. "It's still hot," Kagome argued further. "Put on your shirt." "I don't want to put on my shirt, I'm hot." _'Yes you are…'_ he thought.

Sasuke blushed and he hid it by placing his elbows on the railing and putting his interlocked fingers to his face like he usually did, though for different reasons. He wasn't blushing because he thought Kagome was hot. He was blushing at the thought of Kagome not wanting to put a shirt on.

Sigh, he's been spending too much time with his sensei…

"Dinner should be ready you guys! We need to get home!" their client called out to them. "Ok, we'll be right with you!" Kakashi replied. "Kagome, get Kilala down, I think Sakura has had enough." Kakashi told Kagome.

Kagome nodded with a smirk. She whistled very loudly in such a high pitch that people around her, including Sasuke, had to plug their ears. Kilala came down with a very happy Naruto, jumping around shouting about how awesome the ride was.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't as enthusiastic. She wasn't very ANYTHING, really. She was just dazed with a nauseated look on her face.

She stumbled off Kilala's back and landed on her hands and knees.

Kagome patted Kilala and looked down to Sakura. "Put your head between your knees, it'll make you feel a little better. Or, if you want, I can soothe you right now myself." She offered. Sakura shook her head and put her head between her knees.

Kagome had been unnaturally nice to her. When Sakura decided to take up Kagome's offer her dark-haired female teammate was already walking away with the little Kilala in her arms when Sakura realized that it was an empty gesture.

Growling, the pink haired Genin stood up and followed them.

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:

At dinner, an eating contest broke out.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Kagome ate calmly, unlike Naruto and Sasuke who was eating up a storm, trying to out-eat each other as Kilala stared at them both from the top of Sasuke's head.

"It's not good to eat all of that at once." Kagome advised when they held their bowls out for fifths before Kagome bit off another piece of meat from her chopsticks.

Then as if on cue, they both glared at each other and turned away to puke, Kilala switched to Sasuke's shoulders so as to not fall in his puke.

"Don't eat so much if you're just gonna barf it right back up!" Sakura yelled, slamming her hands on the table and shooting up from her seat.

"No way, I need to get stronger." Naruto said determinedly as he gave Sasuke a rival's stare, which Sasuke returned.

Kakashi hummed and nodded approvingly. "But barfing isn't good," he agreed with the girls.

After dinner the food trials were over and they were all just sitting in the dining room while Tsunami was washing the dishes. Everything was peaceful until Sakura decided to ask a personal question and distress the house.

"Um, why did you hang a torn picture? Inari-kun was watching this during dinner that entire time. This torn part looks like someone intentionally tore away the person who was there."

Everyone seemed to freeze but as quickly as it came it went, and everything went back in a calm, but controlled, manner.

"That's my husband." Tsunami said. "He was considered the hero of the village." Tazuna said.

Inari then stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming the door on the way. Tsunami slumped onto the counter-top. "Father, I told you not to talk about him with Inari here!" she groaned dejectedly.

"_**insert the hero of the village story!"**_

"Excuse me," Kagome said after the story was told. She stood up and calmly went up the stairs to Inari's bedroom, all eyes on her back.

**:_:_:_:_: Kagome's P.O.V :_:_:_:_:**

"Leave me alone!" Inari shouted without looking at me. I shrugged and walked closer to him. "I said, leave me ALONE!" Inari shouted through his tears.

I sat down next to him on the window sill. "I know," I said, looking at the night sky.

In the corner of my eye I caught sight of the missing piece of the picture downstairs clutched in Inari's hands, the man that must've been Inari's father, Kaiza. He was smiling and I could tell that he truly was as wonderful as Tazuna-san said he was, maybe more.

"I'm not going to make you tell me what you feel right now, or why you don't want to talk about it, because it's probably the same reason why I don't talk about it myself." I could tell Inari was watching me now.

"But you are going to listen to me." I told him, not leaving him any option to do the opposite of what I just said.

"I know it was a terrible loss, but not the biggest. You still have your momma…and your grandpa…and your friends." I looked back at Inari.

"Naruto and I…that's more than we have put together." The boy's eyes widened.

"As of a couple of months ago…Kilala is all I have left. Naruto…I love him, but Kilala…she's the only thing that's keeping me from killing myself right now." I said honestly. I never told Naruto this, so this is kind of hard. But I guess it's better to tell a complete stranger than a brother, huh? Inari's eyes widened even more.

"I'm not gonna tell you the tragedy that is my life but I'm gonna just walk out of your room right now, telling you to count your blessings and be glad you still have them." I left at that note and the door clicked quietly behind me.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: Normal Pov :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Neither of them noticed that Sasuke was on the roof, listening to them. [Kagome still didn't have the emotion detector on…]

:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_Kagome's P.O.V_:-:_:-:_:-:_

After that night, the next day was pretty much the same, except for the sob story at night and that this time Sasuke and Naruto passed the tree-climbing exercise.

But in the morning, Naruto was missing.

Sasuke said that he and Naruto were training last night and my otouto told him to go ahead.

Growling, I grabbed Kilala and went running to the forest clearing where they should've been training last night.

Before I got there, there were 2 auras, instead of one. I ran faster and when I got there I found Naruto was staring off into the distance, sitting in a grassy part with a Naruto sized print on the grass, surrounded by flowers.

"Naruto, what the heck are you doing out here?" I asked him and got him out of whatever trance he was in. He snapped out of it and he asked ME what I was doing here.

"Talking to my brother who had stupidly forgotten to go HOME to sleep instead of out here where you can be killed by Gato's men. Now let's get back to everyone, you got us worried." Kilala jumped on Naruto's head and I pulled him up.

"Who was that that you were talking to?" I asked him. He looked back and said "Some lady," he told me. Narrowing my eyes I told him to stay here with Kilala, and then I ran towards where Naruto was staring.

In the distance I saw someone. It looked like a girl…but you can never be too sure. "Hey!" I yelled, trying to get his or her attention. It looked back and I saw a pretty face.

That person waited for me to catch up and I ran towards it. "Hey, were you the one that talked to my otouto earlier?" I asked the person.

The person nodded and said "I was. And are you Naruto-kun's nee-chan?" he asked me. "Yes, I am." It was a boy, not a girl. Naruto was gonna be surprised.

"Charmed, he has told me much about you. But you are more beautiful than I had imagined." He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. I let him since I was trying to be polite.

I sense no danger from him. More like he is forced to do something, but not forced…this boy is complicated. He was…familiar…

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Higurashi Kagome is my name," I said, trying to be polite. "'Higurashi'? Isn't your brother's name 'Uzumaki'?" he asked me. "Adoptive," I said.

He nodded and just stood close, looking at my eyes, and holding my hand. I'm not saying I liked the closeness, but I'm not saying I disliked it. I don't have a crush on him or anything like that… I'm just…comfortable around him.

I noticed how he was familiar. He was the Hunter Nin,

The Enemy

"Your friend is growling at me." He whispered to me. I didn't look around, but I felt around. I found Sasuke's aura, hiding in the shadows, watching me and this boy. He did, indeed, feel mad.

The boy seemed to smile at me. "Though I can see why he could be mad at me." He told me. I was confused. "Oh, you are a fighter, but you are so oblivious…" he told me. I didn't take offence, but I was still curious.

"What's your name?" I asked him, forcefully. "…" he stayed quiet. "What's your name?" I asked a little bit more forcefully.

He seemed to get uncomfortable. "…H-Haku…" he said, and I smiled slightly.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side slightly in pure cocky feelings.

He seemed to chuckle slightly. "If I wasn't bound to serve…" he mumbled. "What?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "'If I wasn't bound to serve'…what?" I repeated. He shook his head "nothing," he told me.

I stared into his eyes, a little confused. He seemed to get sort of uncomfortable under my gaze and he decided to tell me so. "I'm sorry, I was just…You…I know you…" He seemed to think that I recognized him to be the enemy.

"I know you from…far in the past…" I mumbled, looking down, trying to think where I heard his name before. Haku…Haku…is that short for something? I looked into his eyes and found they looked a lot like Sango's.

I almost visibly winced. The last time I saw Sango was when she was laying on…her little brother…

My eyes widened and I gripped his arms. It all made sense! His fast reflexes, quick movements, Sango's eyes, how he's bound to get bound to serve some bad guy, no family [she felt his emotions when they talked about being adoptive], and even his NAME!

Kohaku…Haku…just lose the Ko…

"Kohaku…"I murmured, stuck in the moment. He seemed to get confused even more. "Sorry, it's Haku…" he said.

[Sorry if Kohaku's eyes are a different colour, but this is MY STORY]

His chocolate brown eyes were staring into mine, utterly lost in everything that was me.

Well too bad, most people are. He's not gonna get any special treatment.

Except…

I let go of his hand and took a step back. "Do you…remember me?" I ask him, a glimmer of hope just reaching my eyes.

But it all went crashing down when he shook his head. A positive no.

"Daijōbu?" He asked me. To be honest, I don't know. But I nodded anyway. "It's nothing. My apologies for confusing you." It took a little bit of my pride to say that but I know when my apologies are needed.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand once more. Bending down slightly, he stared at me as he lightly kissed my knuckles again.

"Until next time…" he said, letting go of my hand, and walking away with a respectful nod. I stayed there, staring at his retreating back.

'_Some LADY… huh, Do I have news for you Naruto…'_ I thought. I turned to the shadows, where Sasuke should be.

"Alright, show's over, you can come out now." I told him. He seemed surprised but he quickly got over it.

"How did you know I was here? What were you doing with him? Why weren't you with Naruto? What were you doing holding hands with the guy? Why didn't you let go of his hand? Why were you so close to him? What were you two talking about?" Huh, most I've heard coming from his mouth at once.

Before he could continue his rant I covered his mouth with my hand. "Sasuke, you ask too much questions at once, I don't even know where to start. I was just talking to him. I needed to know if he was an enemy or not." I explained.

The Uchiha grumbled at me and turned away. "Besides, why were you so mad at Haku? Did you recognize him?" I asked him cautiously. I didn't want him, or anyone, to know that he was the pretend Hunter-Nin.

"Recognize him? What do you mean?" he asked me. I shrugged and walked away. So he didn't know.

"Nothing," I said and walked away, Sasuke beside me.

"Answer my questions," Sasuke commanded

I didn't know where to start to respond, so I did what came natural. Walk in silence. We walked with an awkward silence until I saw a familiar looking orange blob coming close.

"Hey, Nee-chan, did you get to talk to her?" He asked me. "Who is he talking about?" Sasuke asked me. "Haku, I think," was my reply.

"Her name is Haku?" my little brother asked me. "Yeah, but Naruto…" I said. He looked at me, confused. "Haku is a guy," I told him and he seemed to deflate. It took a second for him to explode—I mean, react.

"THEN WHY THE HECK WAS HE PRETTY?" He yelled, turning away to have a temper-tantrum. Sasuke chuckled and I snickered. "You think guys can't be pretty?" I asked him. "YES! Guys are HANDSOME, HOT OR SEXY- not PRETTY!" He yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes.

I walked away, dragging Naruto with me. Sasuke was walking ahead with Kilala on his head, then dragging Naruto was beginning to get a little harder.

"Hey Naruto stop dragging your fe-" but I was cut short when I saw he was passed out.

I sighed and put his arm over my shoulders and my arm around his waist. I dragged him like that after and Sasuke helped with the other arm, Kilala still on Sasuke's head.

When we finally got there, I laid him in his bed and pulled the covers to his chin. "He'll need to stay in bed for today." Kakashi said behind me. I nodded and stood up.

"Tsunami-san, please tell Naruto that he shouldn't be getting up for today once he wakes up." I asked our gracious host and she nodded with a smile.

I nodded my thanks and left with everyone else to the bridge.

:-:-:Got to the Bridge:-:-:

I felt a familiar aura in the wind and I whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear me say "Zabuza"

Sakura stilled and I could understand why. They barely made it out alive before. How will they be able to survive now?

A deep chuckle filled the air. "Oh look, your boy is shaking again." Then 4 Zabuzas surrounded them. Water clones.

Sasuke really was shaking once more. But it wasn't for the same reason as his emotions said.

"I'm shaking…from excitement." Kakashi nodded to him and all the clones disappeared into water splashes. Sasuke had been so fast that when he stroke at each one it looked like it was all stoke at once.

I tapped a Fang and out came a demonic fan, Kagura's fan. When we killed her they learned she was truly trying to be an ally to them. "Oops" was a huge understatement.

She gave her fan to me and I put it in as the first charm in my bracelet, practising on it daily to get it onto par with the mastery of Kagura herself.

I waved the fan almost lazily, just like Kagure would've done, and the mist cleared around the bridge. Zabuza and Haku, his mask on, was standing there.

"Hoo, Haku, I think you have some competition with the Uchiha." Sasuke smirked and I stared at Haku where the eyes should be.

===Normal P.O.V===

Somewhere at the back of Sasuke's mind he registered that Haku was the guy that kissed Kagome. TWICE. Growling he got ready to attack. –Yeah, he knew it was only on the knuckles but a kiss was a kiss!—

"Oh no, not yet Uchiha, we have a bone to pick with the girl." Zabuza said. Sakura feverishly prayed it was with Kagome not her.

Sakura's prayers were answered when Haku called out "Higurashi"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She could feel chakra building up in Haku, circulating around his eyes and hands. A technique?

Suddenly they were all blown back, except for Kagome. Now she felt slightly less safe, but then again when has she ever been when she was pulled down that stupid well all those lifetime's ago?

"Haku, do it." Zabuza commanded. Kagome's eyes narrowed, why were they aiming for her?

Haku jumped out to Kakashi and looked at them. Kakashi tensed and Sasuke along with him. Just a blur, Haku pushed Sasuke away from the rest of the team and jumped back fast enough to avoid the kick Kakashi sent him.

Managing to keep on his feet, Sasuke skidded to a stop and steadied himself, watching as Haku trapped Team 7 in a dome made of ice mirrors and very little space in between each of them.

Haku was in one of the mirrors, watching Kakashi and wondering what he will do. _"Keep them there, but do not injure the Copy Cat. That will be my job."_ that was what Zabuza had told him the night before.

Zabuza looked at Kagome in the eyes. Well, at least Kagome felt that he was looking at her in the eyes since she couldn't really see his eyes because of the mist. She could see Zabuza do a hand-sign, saw his bandage-mask move as he mumbled something and Kagome felt a drop of fear spill into her chest.

Suddenly the world lurched and Kagome stumbled, dropping the fan. She could hear the rush of wind and Team 7's cries. A familiar-looking blue light suddenly shone where Haku was standing. "Kilala!" Kagome screamed in fright to her neko, and all of the sudden... She was back.

The Feudal Era. She's back.

She looked around. Kaede's hut, the same God Tree, the same trees, same sky, the grass...everything looked the same. Kagome saw Kilala was still next to her and she looked just as shocked as she was.

Kagome's eye widened in fear, "What is this?" she yelled up into the sky. She knew better than to believe it. Kaede's hut burnt down along with the old priestess. Kagome saw it herself. This would not be reality.

"Kagome-sama?", "Kagome? Kilala?", "Mommy?", "Kagome, is that ye, child?", "Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and found her family. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and even Lady Kaede.

"G-Guys...?" Kagome asked

::::::\\||\\OtherSide||\\||:::::

"Kagome, Kagome!" Sasuke yelled to Kagome. She just suddenly glowed bright pink then blue, then back to pink. Going back and forth, all the while she was frozen, Kilala was pushed back to join him.

Sasuke tried to step forward but was frozen by Kagome's scream. She fell to her knees, but ice shards stood and grabbed her hands. Her head slumped and so did her whole body.

The mist swirled around them, completely ignoring the rest of team 7 that wasn't that trapped.

"N-No...!" Kagome screamed.

What was she seeing?

::::\\||\\OtherSide||\\||::::

Their bodies were mangled and bloody- just the same as they were the last time she saw them. Even the bodies of her loved ones were there, even the forgotten Buuyo **[sorry I forgot her...]** who was killed the same way her mother was: sliced in Half, vertically.

They were all staring at her, talking to her, asking the same question.

"Where were you when we needed you?"

But then some sang a different tune; her friends. "This is all, your fault." Then soon her family followed in her friends' example.

"I-I-I didn't mean t-to... I-I didn't know... Please...!" Kagome yelled, falling to her knees as she clutched her head in pain, tears running down her cheek. Somewhere around this the emotional pain that she felt turned into physical pain.

"You should've listened to me Kagome. If you had given Inuyasha to me earlier I would've helped you all and they wouldn't have DIED. Really, this is all, your fault."

A familiar cold feeling went up her spine. She looked up enough to see a red kimono and long straight hair. Kikyo.

"..." Kagome couldn't say a word, because there wasn't anything to say. All she can do is cry and sit there like the weakling she's always been.

Because it was all true. It was all her fault.

::::\\||\\||OtherSide\\||\\||:::::

"I-I didn't know... Please...!" Kagome continued on. Haku's brows furrowed and he felt one tear slide down his face. This girl was in pain. And Zabuza-san was seeing it all, laughing at her, and Haku was doing nothing to help someone with a similar past.

_'KAGOME!'_ Sasuke yelled in his mind.

Zabuza was chuckling. "What a weakling." He said.

He opened his eyes and Sasuke could've sworn he saw a devil in his eyes.

Kagome screamed again and Sasuke glared at Zabuza and Haku. "What are you doing to her?" He yelled.

"Nothing, just taking a trip down Memory lane," Zabuza replied. "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked him from the Dome. Haku was not attacking, he had told the three of them that he was just here to trap them, but they could walk around the dome.

"My special ability is to look at all of the enemy's memories and throw back all of the bad things that happened to them at their faces. But it works better when there's someone in a lot of pain all the time, this case applies to the girl. Now I can see everything she's been through. All I can say is that she is such a weakling…" he said.

Sasuke growled.

"Damn you!" Sasuke yelled and tried to attack, but Kakashi told him to stay back. Sasuke didn't object, though he strongly wanted to go and beat the bastard up. He knew there was nothing to do.

"Damn it…" He growled, staring at Kagome's prone form.

:::::\\||\\|OtherSide|\\||\\:::::

Kikyo laughed at me, kicked me, and cut me with her with arrows;moreover, I just laid there, screaming in pain, doing nothing about it.

But all the while Kikyo was slowly going into my mind, reading my thoughts. My body felt numb and all I could hear was her words, and all I could feel was the kicks and the arrows.

"You know…if you promise to do as I say…I can help you see them again."

My eyes widened. She couldn't possibly…

"You really don't think I don't know how to revive anyone else from the dead like Tsubaki had with me? They didn't die hating you, and Naraku would be dead, so they won't go on a killing spree like I had. What's the harm? Nothing, right? You know it just like I know it, little Kagome." She said, smirking.

The way she said it…it seemed so real, so possible. Is it truly possible? Was it truly that easy to see them again…?

And just like that, without me knowing it, I was mind-controlled.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Feel too lazy so I'll just end it here… Need to revise the next little part. Oh yeah, by the way. Sorry for making these chapters so long! I got bored when _I_ re-read it so sorry for making you guys go through that…**

**Oh yeah, I realize my name is a guys and girls name so to get the record straight I'm a girl, positively, absolutely, without a doubt a girl.**

**Let the music flow through you…No matter how corny that sounds.  
><strong>

**Jamie_ Muzic_. There you know my _'last name'_.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Controlled Part 2

**Hello! I've been writing this chapter from Jan. 12, 2012—March 6****th****, 2012**

**I thank you for anyone that has read my story so far. And for the people that were patient and waited for me to get my chapters up. Thank you all! :D**

**I know I have no excuse for the long waits in between each chapter while I said at the first chapter that I wouldn't be one of those lazy butts. Oh well, please forgive me!**

**I hope that you like this is chapter, here you go.**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND/OR NARUTO AND/OR TSUBASA! (you'll see why I put in Tsubasa as well…)**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Fate's Punching Bag==7: Mind Controlled Part 2:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**==In Kagome's Mind-World===**

I know I did the wrong thing, giving in to Kikyo like that, so easily. But…she sounded so sure of her self, so confident. And…and I missed them…so much that I…I guess I just…

But I knew that I messed up and now everyone was going to die because of me.

Again.

It was like a horror filled, Technicolor, h-d, blue-ray, 4-d reminder of how I ended up in this giant mess. How I condemned myself to this eternal fate.

**[Ok, may have exaggerated there...]**

But I can't be moody and talk about that right now Right now I need to get out of this mess and break free of this spirit binding barrier, grab Kilala, and take my body back.

I just hoped that my teammates last that long.

**:-:-:-:/\\Sasuke's P.O.V /\\:-:-:-:**

Oh god, I didn't know what to do. There she was, looking lifeless and stuck in pain. But the small rise and fall of her chest that I could see with my suddenly sharpened eyesight made me feel slight relief for my teammate's safety.

"What did you do to her? Why was she screaming like that?" Sakura yelled as she stared, horrified, at Kagome's almost lifeless body.

Suddenly, Kagome, her body once tense in pain, slumped even further looking more lifeless. "There she's ready." Zabuza commented, telling Haku to do something. I saw Haku nod and something bad filled my stomach.

"Get up and face team 7." Zabuza called out. To our surprise Kagome followed orders, standing up from her position in a drunken manner, like she wasn't in complete control of her movements. She turned to face us and in that moment we were all greatly shocked to see that her eyes, once a captivating sapphire blue, was now a mix of gold and brown to create a cold hazel.

Suddenly, Haku disappeared and Kakashi, Sakura, Kilala, and the bridge maker were blown back, leaving me alone. Somehow I was just a little less confident now without them covering every other side than the front.

I looked back over my shoulder and I saw Haku perform a kekkai genkai of his own and trapped my team in a large dome of ice mirrors. Great, just wonderful. Not.

"Attack the boy." "…Attack the boy…" When I heard Kagome repeat Zabuza's command I quickly dodged to my left. I barely felt a small brush of her fist against my cheek. I landed in a crouch and stared at Kagome with a stone hard face.

"Fight," I could barely hear Zabuza's command but I heard Kagome's soft repeats of his words and that was good enough for me, though I could just barely hear her too.

Instantly I tried to focus on my stamina, breathing, and regulating how much energy and chakra I use. I knew that Kagome had very good stamina but I knew that with this whole "Control Kagome and make her my zombie" thing makes her even more capable of fighting until Zabuza tells her to stop. I've watched/read my share of zombie movies/T.V. shows/books for that.

Bottom line is, if Zabuza tells her to keep going until one of us dies, then she will. And I would have no choice but to kill her. This girl has…earned some respect from me from all the times she showed leadership and courage and working as a tag team before. I'd rather not kill someone that has earned the right to live.

**===/\\In Kagome's World/\\===**

I suspect that the tear in the air is the outside the world, well to my eyes. That little portal thing is probably my vision, my body's vision.

I was fighting, well, looked to be fighting as my sight was filled with jumping in the air and kunais clashing together.

My opponent was Sasuke. A good opponent had the situation been entirely different. I wouldn't say I know everything there is to know about being a ninja. I just know enough that is needed. But Sasuke has grown up with it all his life so of course we'd be around equal strength. I just have seniority because of having more experience in the field. Not that the village knew much of that other than that interrogator guy—what was his name again?

I sat on one of the protruding roots of the God Tree as I watched with emotionless eyes the scene before me. Sasuke's mouth was moving, as though he was speaking to me. But after a while he just stopped trying and just continued to fight with his normal serious expression, though his face showed some strain in some parts of "our" battle.

Was it bad that I didn't care about him battling "me" right now?

I looked around once more, temporarily ignoring my tie to the world outside my mind. This place, no matter how weird and unusual the sight might be, is quite beautiful. It had all my favourite places to be here.

I was right. Perhaps living in the past wouldn't hurt so bad…

**==/\\In the Real World/\\==**

Kagome suddenly collapsed and at the same time Zabuza whispered something to Haku, Haku nodded, and Zabuza placed his hand on Haku's masked forehead and whispered something else. And it was then that Kagome collapsed.

The dome of mirrors around Kakashi and the rest melted away—Sakura screamed a little at getting wet—and I rushed over to Kagome, try and run away for now or something.

But as I was checking on her, trying to see if she was waking up any time soon—and hopefully back to normal—I didn't even notice the short cries of my name and the temperature around me dropping bit by bit.

I finally noticed I was freezing my butt off and looked around, finally registering what I had gotten myself into and the cries of my name being called by Sakura.

"Geez, Sasuke, pay attention!"

I ignored her for prides sake and gently lied Kagome down on the ground so that I could fight better.

Looking around, I looked for Haku. He was in a mirror, directly behind me, a senbon between each of his knuckles. I couldn't believe myself. I had let myself be trapped by some second hand minion.

Was I going to die now?

Oh, HELL NO.

The presence behind left and I turned around quickly, hating that I felt so vulnerable. Kagome was being…dragged…away.

I lunged for her but that only sped up the process. I reached for her, lunging and crawling until I almost reached her hand and…

Into the mirror she goes.

Then, she was sucked into another mirror, one by one moving steadily higher and higher until she was the mirror at the very top, her eyes closed and her hand folded on her chest, like a mummy, her hair floating around her.

Then her eyes opened to reveal stormy hazel eyes staring blankly into space.

Before I could even react to that, three senbons were thrown at me from behind and I jumped away just fast enough to avoid any ripping of clothing and any blood from being shed.

**===…Time Skip…===**

The battle raged on and somewhere along the lines, the deadbeat, Uzumaki, decided to uphold the name of IDIOT and joined me, much to my annoyance. And even more so he was a complete burden to me, though he took a couple hits that might've hit me.

Still, Kagome watched with sightless eyes from above us, the colour of her eyes were still a stormy hazel, unseeing and totally creepy. Her arms were still crossed against her chest and she looked like a mummy like that, sort of. Naruto was of course concerned but he didn't want to break her glass. He didn't know if it might hurt her or something.

And then it happened. The last, very crucial, very sensitive part of the battle where you know it's the end and that anyone can come out as the victor, though it doesn't seem that way, if you have the right cards up your sleeve to play.

Kagome, still their mindless slave, had her bow and arrow out, aiming straight at me, Naruto lay somewhere in between us to the side, though he was closer to her. Haku had his icicles floating around Kagome, the very sharp points close enough to head very fast into her then through her in a second.

I clench my teeth.

One wrong move and Haku will kill her, even if Kagome somehow came back she won't be able to not kill me or not get killed herself. Haku would kill her, I knew it.

I looked into Kagome's unseeing eyes, now hazel, eyes. I saw a change, the harder I looked, which was happily welcomed right now. All this time her face and eyes were the same expression and gave out a whole new nervousness throughout the whole battle. It was very nerve-wracking for her to just watch.

But that doesn't matter anymore. All I'm worried about right now is NOT DYING.

In the corner of my eye, I see Naruto rustling, waking up from that hard fall he took when he finally lost his energy to the feeling of losing and dying. But I barely paid attention to that as I stared into Kagome's eyes.

At first, I thought I was just imagining things, wanting things to be better. But at the 2nd time it happened I knew what I saw was real. Her eyes, at the bottom of her iris, had been flickering into blue just a little. Then, much to my delight, I her eyebrows were slowly creasing, the hand holding the arrow was shaking only the slightest bit that I could barely see it even with my Sharingan eyes. (Oh, yeah, I forgot to say that I had the Sharingan now. No big deal really…)

**[PSHH yeah RIGHT]**

I was celebrating slightly inside at the revelation that she was coming back. But after I stilled for a second I collected my thoughts and nerves and stalled a little bit to give her time to come back.

Scampering back a little, arms waving side to side, I waited until my fingers felt the cold wall of ice and my back froze and I almost cringed in an awkward way to get rid of the sudden chilliness, my nails scraping up some shaves of ice.

"N-Nee-chan…?" Naruto mumbled from the side. "S-Sasuke…?" I heard him, the rest of the question was not needed to be said.

"Stay calm and don't attack." I didn't bother calling him idiot this time, I knew he knew I was serious. My voice can only go so loud in this cold atmosphere, especially with the ice on my back, but I knew he heard me. I also knew that he knew that if he attacked Haku then Haku, in turn, would kill Kagome without a moment's notice.

Perhaps if her stalled along with me…

Kagome took a slight, hesitated step forward, her movements now seemed forced. "Kagome…" I called to her, trying to see if that helped in bringing her back, my voice was border line croaking. The ice on my back was really affecting my ability to speak.

"You know this is wrong. You're breaking free. Come on, just a little more, you're almost there." I coaxed, clearing my throat a little. This is the most the blond idiot on the side has heard me say but whatever. I needed Kagome back on our side, she's powerful enough so that there might be a way for us to get out of here.

My eyes didn't dare look to look at Haku's direction.

"She will kill you before she breaks of Zabuza-sama's hold." Haku commented in a sure voice. "I will make sure of it." The floating icicles moved to surround Kagome even more then a couple more formed around Naruto who was too weak to keep awake.

A barrier formed around Kagome and Naruto almost instantly, the very same that Kagome uses all the time. My eyes widened in surprise as I knew Haku's would probably be too. I never expected her to be back so _soon_.

The two barriers expanded, knocking the icicles around them aside. I was surprised Haku didn't so anything. I finally took a look at Haku and was disappointed when I remembered he was wearing a mask. But surely he was surprised too.

I looked into Kagome's eyes and was happy to find they were their normal captivating, deepest, most beautiful—they were back to blue.

"Miss me?" She asked in a very sarcastic and very rare tone of voice (IT HAD HUMOUR IN IT) with an overly sassy, confident way that would give pride to my clan. I rolled my eyes a little, non-chalance. "Hn," a standard—not even a word—Uchiha greeting; grunt while looking confident.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, very much awake now, Kagome looked at him and she nodded. I though I saw a twitch of her mouth on the other side of her face. At first I though I was seeing things again but Naruto looked over joyed and smiled widely back at her.

"How easily you forget your situation." I heard Haku putting in a comment once more. The small bubble of happiness and relief popped instantly and I was ashamed. An UCHIHA does not act like this—they do not get distracter by anything on the battlefield. My clan is supposed to be the best, and so was I.

My hand curled into fists as I took a step forward in an offence/defensive position, staring at anything that was a danger to me—Haku at the top of the list.

**:-:/\\Kagome's P.O.V/\\:-:**

Ok, so I was alright then. When I was holding my bow with an arrow aimed at his heart I started to look in Sasuke's eyes and I saw his mouth moving. I could hear him, a little—like it was in low volume. So I listened harder but it didn't help.

But it did help when I looked into his onyx eyes. I could hear him and so some strength returned to me, helping me take control of my body once more, beating the thing that held me as captive in my own mind away.

Flashes of what Zabuza showed me as I sat there invaded my mind. _'Push it aside, push it aside'_ I though frantically and the images disappeared _'Stupid Technique'._

I looked at Haku with an impassive dace, my eyes filled with malice. I knew he was trying to fool someone, it was so obvious through his emotions: Guilt, Mystery, Sorrow, guilt, guilt, guilt.

My aura flared and I could feel my hair rising and falling slightly to the imaginary wind. The air was dense and the tension could be easily seen on the sweat of our brows and the stillness of our backs and shoulders, the strength rolling inside.

I focused on the emotions outside the dome. They must be done by NOW. But I was wrong, I could hear Kakashi and Zabuza duking it out with my sensitive hearing, the clanging of metal and the patter of experience feet running on the wet ground of the bridge.

I never knew how…how exhilarating a battle could be if you're center stage. I was always second fiddle on the sidelines back at the Feudal Era. And not even that I was more of a fifth fiddle. Especially with Sessomaru and Kouga around…

Well, I was trained by Lord Fluff-up-his-butt, true, but a student can never surpass the teacher, no matter how hard I tried…

And if your master was a _demon,_ The _demon_ of the _Western Lands_ (The most _brutal_ of all lands) then it makes it a little more difficult to surpass him doesn't it?

My eyes flicked to the small figure outside the dome, watching us: Kilala, always so faithful and loyal. I gave an almost motionless shoe of my head and I knew she saw. **[*No, don't come in yet'. If you were wondering what that meant…]** I could see in her eyes that she was protesting, but I gave her another small shake of my head, a corner od my mouth twitching downwards slightly. **[*NO*]** Kilala moved her head down dejectedly. She concedes.

Suddenly Haku's icicles broke into many pieces, very thin ice-senbons. Haku held up a fist and in between his knuckles you could see 4 needles, real metal ones, and they were all aimed at…

I remembered Haku saying that he was so fast that every move we make looked like it was in slow-mo. And just like slow-mo., I saw every one of those needle flying towards each of us.

Because I just got back from my comatose like state I wasn't as energized. I wasn't strong enough to create over 2 barriers and he knew that. Though my barrier and the barrier that I had around Naruto were sort of merged they started out as 2 barriers and will always feel like that to me.

I let my barrier go, creating a hole in Naruto's. I used almost all of my strength to put one around Sasuke. I think I accidentally hit him with my barrier a little. I used the last of my strength to protect Naruto.

**===…===/\\Sasuke's P.O.V/\\===…===**

Glints of sunlight broke out from the clouds and landed on my face. My breaths were hurting me so I tried not to move, choosing instead to internally check the conditions of my body.

Gah, long story short I feel like a science project porcupine gone terribly wrong.

Something heavy and…moving was on my chest, making breathing that much harder a task to do. I tried to open my eyes, though it hurt like hell, and had to try several times to get the action done.

When I did look over, without moving my head, I saw very pink, sort of long, hair. Who else did I know that had _natural_ pink hair and would be mourning on my chest right now?

"S-Sakura…you're heavy…" I lightly complained, the joy and the pain catching up. She shot up from my chest and breathing became a whole lot easier. The easy access made me gasp in some air and I could see Sakura, with tears in her eyes, staring at me with wide eyes from the corner of my eyes.

Then my chest and neck screamed in pain and agony as Sakura pounced on me crying, completely relieved at my being alive. Though it hurt, the joy and relief from having my life given back to me didn't make me really care about Sakura hugging me.

After a few seconds I remembered where I was and what had happened—well, mostly. "N-Naruto…Kagome…?" I breathed and Sakura let go of me. She place my head down (gently, thankfully) and looked troubled.

"Naruto he…he went crazy angry and I think he punched Haku so hard that he broke through one of the mirrors. He…I think he was about to kill him… Naruto was crazy angry and I couldn't understand at first but I noticed you weren't with him…so I r-ran as fast as I could here…and…and I-I saw you and…"

I knew the rest.

"H-Haku..?" "Died protecting Zabuza. It seems that he escaped Naruto just in time to appear in front of Zabuza to take the hit that was supposed to be from Kakashi to Zabuza. It was weird technique. It sounded like birds chirping a million times really fast."

"Zabuza…?" "Had a sort of change of heart and died protecting the village, took down Gato. He died next to Haku's already dead body." She seemed to know each one of my questions before I even finished. She could be a good assistant or something.

Well I got all the answers to my questions except…

I sat up, against Sakura's protests, and looked to where Kakashi was. He was standing there looking at the bodies that I now see is Zabuza and Haku. Snow was on the ground.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto LOOK! Sasuke's alright, he's alive!" Sakura screamed across the battlefield. Naruto's head turned so fast that I was sure he had gotten whiplash, not that the temperamental fool would care. Kakashi also looked and he seemed relaxed.

Against my normal personality, I raised my porcupine like arm at Naruto.

Naruto seemed confused at first then he looked to Haku's body. Realization crossed his face and eyes and he smiled at the boy's body.

…I think I get it. Haku wasn't aiming to kill, was he?

But as Naruto looked on, he started to look somber once more. He came over to us but I was looking everywhere, looking for…

Once Naruto was in earshot I asked him. "Where's Kagome?" No body answered. Panic rose in my chest. "Where is Kagome?" This time I got a response. Naruto didn't meet my eyes and his head bowed so his hair could cover his eyes and shook his head, not a word said.

My eyes widened as Sakura looked down. I turned in my seat, frantic to see it was not true. That Kagome was there, not a scratch on her because of her weird healing, smirking at me and saying something witty about how stupid I was to believe for a second that she was weak enough to die. That Kagome was scolding (coughcommendingcough) Naruto for scaring me. That she would heal me because that was just how she was: a begrudgingly kind person when need be.

That she was. Not. …Gone.

The fog was so thick, I couldn't see where I last saw her. But at the same time, I didn't want to look. I didn't want to be proven wrong at anything, especially not now.

The mist was starting to clear and I decided to face it. Uchiha men face anything that life throws at the,. The mist cleared a little more and I would see an outline of a body lying on the ground.

I didn't breathe, I couldn't breathe. Something was caught in my throat. My body froze and it felt like nothing in my body would work.

It…It couldn't be true. It…it can't…it can't be true, it shouldn't be true. I guess I would…get to know her on different, less life threatening, missions and then maybe consider partnering up with her to hunt down my brother. Then after that…after we killed my brother—Me being the one to deliver the killing blow, of course—we could…go on with the rest of my ambition, maybe. (Yeah I look ahead that far, got a problem with that?) **[coughcoughcough**rebuild**cough**clan**cough]**

…But now…

Naruto had his back to us now, his head bowed. I knew he was crying. His shoulders and his fists were shaking, his knuckles were turning white. I fought hard not to do the same, though my hands were balled into fists.

Kilala's small meows were heard and she came bounding towards us 4 (I refuse to admit in any way that Kagome was…). She walked over to me, tails waving, and tried to climb up me but my porcupine impression stopped her.

Kilala's eyes went over the 4 of us (counting the bridge builder) she was looking for the fifth, most important person to her—her partner.

When her eyes landed on Kagome, still slightly silhouetted by the mist, Kilala paused.

When Kilala started going up to Kagome, the first one of us to, I noticed something was…off. Not wrong, just off. The wind was swirling in a large circle, like a gentle tornado, our hair and clothes ruffling. The cold that bit at my skin was being slowly warmed by…by something. It felt like a soothing fire in a fireplace or warm breeze on a summer day.

I recognize this feeling. It's the feeling you get when you stand in Kagome's barrier long enough to notice, or when Kagome heals or you or something. This was the feeling of Kagome's aura, though it must be different to everyone else. I once heard Naruto murmur "Ramen" while I smelled tomatoes…

I looked at Naruto and I knew he knew what this could mean. She was…coming back? But maybe this was her…her spirit or something, lingering longer to say goodbye to us—well, mostly Naruto and Kilala though.

I spared a glance at Sakura, who looked confused and scared. Then I looked to Kakashi who was looking curiously at us. He jogged over, probably worried about what was happening. But when he came close the feeling of Kagome's "aura" heightened at the same time and he yelled out and grasped his eye, doubling over slightly.

At the same time Naruto double over with a loud cry of pain with his arms over his stomach, Sakura crying out the names of the two hurt people as they both groaned in pain. My eyes prickled hurtfully, my hands went to my eyes, and I tried deactivating my Sharingan as an experiment and the pain left my eyes. Kilala yowled in pain, doubling over in a cat like way, her little body trembling in pain.

A sudden flash of light pink and white erupted from…from where Kagome was. I covered my eyes like a sensible person with everyone else in the vicinity.

When the light died down a little, enough so that we can look without blinding ourselves, we looked and I saw and outline of a woman with long, slightly wavy, hair, a dainty body, and a bracelet—the bracelet was the thing you could see the most.

"The light is coming from her bracelet!" Sakura informed us just as I realized that too. I noticed that the bracelet looked like Kagome's.

"Meow?" Kilala meowed in a confused way, her head tilting and going closer as if she recognized her. When the light dimmed further (thank god, my eyes were hurting like hell), I saw what seemed to be…an angel?

**[hahaha, so cheesy]**

:_:-:_:/\\Kilala's P.O.V./\\:_:-:_:

It truly IS her, isn't it? I thought she was dead! I was so sure for a second there. My eyes were not deceiving me, I am sure of that. I haven't seen THIS version of Kagome, though, since Midoriko sent us here. Was Older-Kagome back?

But as I was thinking about this, the light that was all around us in pure colourful swirls (since white light is just a mixture of all light **[whoa, Science class was USEFUL! *gasp!]**) was quickly absorbed—sort of—and covered Kagome's body.

The next thing I knew I was looking at Younger-Kagome and she was unconscious. Her feet brushed the ground and started to fall. She would've fallen with her head hitting the ground first if Naruto hadn't caught her.

[HA! You all thought that Sasuke would catch her huh? Hahhahaa]

I noticed all of Naruto's wounds were healed. I looked back and everyone who was in the area was completely healed. Sasuke wasn't a porcupine anymore! (I would have to celebrate Sasuke's health with his hair…)

I looked back and saw Naruto cradling Kagome to him, checking if she was completely alright, that she was truly alive, that he hadn't lost his only family. "She's…She's alive…! She's alive! Oh god, she's alive!" Naruto clung to her like a life line, his whispers coarse and tears of joy streaming from his eyes to land on Kagome.

I went around Naruto and climbed onto Naruto's knee to nuzzle into Kagome's cheek, which was happily warming up.

I could hear Team 7 slowly coming closer to us and the huddled whispering of the villagers some ways away. They were probably wondering what had happened.

Kakashi appeared in front of us. I looked at him and his arms out so he could carry Kagome back, seeing as he was stronger, especially with being healed by Kagome's fluxing Ki from earlier. I climbed onto him and sat on his shoulder, looking in Naruto's eyes. Kagome had told him about my language of trusting people. This was definitely a sign that I trusted Kagome with Kakashi.

Slightly hesitant, Naruto placed Kagome carefully in Kakashi's big and capable arms.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, even Sakura, and even the bridge builder looked happy and relieved to see Kagome was safe. I curled on my partner's stomach, loving the feeling of her deep even breathing. I didn't want to carry her, the way I walked would jostle her.

**:_:-:_:/\\Kagome's P.O.V./\\:_:-:_:**

I woke up **[Cliché much!]** and I found I was alive. God dammit. Does that mean Naruto was…?

No. I can feel his aura, it was outside, bubbly and over excited as usual.

My muscles, not used to moving just yet, made it hard for me to get up. I sat up with slight difficulty and I listened and observing. I was back in the room I shared with Sakura (ew) in the old Bridge-Builder's house. Kilala was no where to be found. I was alone in this room.

The window was open and a soft breeze carried in a good smell, something…meaty. My sensitive hearing helped me hear small laughter from outside along with the sizzles of meat being roasted, or fried, or whatever it is it's called. And the smoke just further clued me in they were probably having a barbeque outside.

Or there were new threats that burn their victims while they roast meat. But why was Naruto happy? Yeah, it was probably a barbeque…

I stretched, sighing at the relaxing feeling of my muscles un-knotting. As I rolled my shoulders the muscles felt like there were being massaged. I could get used to this sort of wake up call. But then again I would loose my edge, my battle ready edge, and that was not acceptable.

But much to my dismay, I was not battle ready from using so much Ki at that last battle.

I stood up, slowly at first, and that was when I noticed I was wearing something that wasn't mine. I wore a slightly big black shirt, probably Naruto's. It had that permanent ramen smell in it. And I wore some short-shorts that I knew was not my team's. Sakura only brought pink, white, and black stuff. She didn't bring anything purple or cute.

With small, light steps, I made my way to the door and into the hallway. I know that Kilala's enhanced senses would've alerted her of my being awake. I walked slowly down the hallway and I heard the front door open. I heard small pads of feet rush up the stairs and up came Kilala with happy eyes and an equally happy meow.

I opened my arms with a small smile and I watched as she came running up to me and gently jumped into my waiting arms.

"Hello Kilala, how have you been?" I ask in a small voice. I took the small but very happy mewl as a good sign.

We headed downstairs and found the whole house empty. I headed outside, lightly petting Kilala, and opened the door.

We had some guests. Some of the villagers had brought their instruments and had started play together as a band. I don't think they planned it, but they were good. Food was spilling over the edges of the portable picnic tables other villager's brought. One picnic table was filled with what looked like gifts.

Naruto, life of any party, was laughing it up with the people who don't know what he is. He constantly danced goofily with Inari. And, as I've come to notice, if Naruto wasn't with Inari then other little village girls would shyly go up to him and either talk or dance with him, blushing heavily as Inari seems like he's starting to get used to it.

Sakura was tending to the food with the village wives, laughing and sometimes group dancing before she went to work feeding the rest of the people that just came to party.

Kakashi was at the little huddle with a bunch of other old men doing whatever it is weird guys that wear masks cause they think they're cool do.

**[Hey, I just put that sentence in because I thought it was a little amusing! I love Kakashi, ok, he's awesome! I would've made this a Kagome/Kakashi fic if I hadn't already decided that this was my pairing. Perhaps when I'm done with this…]**

Laughter rang from on end of the party to another. It was a perfect day for partying too. The sun shining, a small breeze coming in, only a few clouds—all pure white.

I suddenly felt a little under-dressed.

"Hey, Nee-chan! You're awake!" Thanks for stating the obvious Naruto.

He ran to me in full speed but when it was time to hug me he went half power, though that was enough strength to lift me off the ground and twirl me in place. He was feeling that he should go easy on me in my weakened state—well, that was how it looked to me.

"Yes, I am. What's going on?" I asked in a calm voice. "What, you think we wouldn't celebrate that evil bastard's death?" one man answered with a happy, boisterous voice. The crowd cheered with him, glasses raised in the air and drinks spilling to the ground.

"Let's welcome the 4th member of the honorable Team 7 who saved us with courage and bravery, and fought against the hands of death itself! Let us celebrate!" The man said, coming up and raising up my arm. They chorused with him in happy, united voices.

After that they went back to their festivities, smiling at me sometimes, and offering me food as Naruto guided me to one of the many tables where Tsunami-san was.

"Kagome, dear, I'm so glad you're up! Here, have some food and water, you've been asleep for 2 days already!" She exclaimed. I was slightly surprised. 2 days, huh?

I quickly nodded and gulped down 3 glasses of water and scarfed 2 plates of food. I stopped and looked at the food, confused. Hadn't that business man take their resources or something?

Tsunami-san noticed me. "We knew where Gato was. Some of us ransacked the place and found a month supply of food." She explained. I nodded and I tilted a corner of my mouth to let her know I was…well I acknowledged she was happy.

Naruto was chatting to me about what I've missed out so far though I listened with distant ears. "…and they talked to us like they worshipped us! Even the teme liked the attention a little bit!" Naruto cried with a surprised tone that told her that he was still shocked. "But seeing as he's not here right now means that he got tired of it." I assumed. "Yup." He answered me.

I stood there and stood looking at the crowd, all looking happy and carefree, so different from the days before we had that battle. I felt Naruto's hand gripping my shoulder, shaking me a bit. I looked at him.

"C'mon go have some fun out there! It really is fun!" He encouraged. The happy music was suddenly very loud. Naruto started dancing with me first and my feet moved on their own accord.

Memories, happy ones, flashed through my mind. The last days before all things were blown to heck. It was my 17th birthday, exactly a year before the big fight. Great 18th birthday huh?

To celebrate, we were all dancing around a campfire in Inuyasha's Forest, Shippo playing a flute to the music I had blasting on a stereo I brought down the well with me.

Laughter…joy…peace…happiness…

I was passed from one different person to another, sometimes a group dance then someone would whisk me away. I would've reacted if I hadn't known all the emotions and aura's of the vicinity. But…it was sorta fun to dance around, I guess.

:==:..Time Skip…:==:

The party lasted for a week and, honestly, I don't remember most of it. The farmers were able to grow food again and keep them instead of having the food taken away from them, and so the village would be back to its former splendor and giving us more food to eat. The party would've lasted longer but Kakashi said it was time to go home and report to the Hokage.

Thus bringing us where we are now. Some of the villagers were in hysterics.

"Wait, what if they come back?"

"We need you!"

"Don't go! Please!"

"We won't survive without you!"

Yeah, my ears have this annoying ringing in it and these villagers were giving me a headache. "Hey, hey," Kakashi tried to come them down, his arms up, and he was failing just slightly.

I paid no attention to them. They had a perfectly trained and trusted ninja to tae care of them. My eyes wandered to Haku, innocently sitting under a tree, no mask on his face. I had resurrected him with the Tenseiga before he was buried.

I had gotten hit to try and use the technique Zabuza used on me to try and unlock some old memories, to see if he was once Kohaku. It didn't work because I was in a new world. This was just a different version of Kohaku, but not. It wasn't Haku's past life, it was Kohaku's.

I'm not making any sense.

**[BUT IT WOULD MAKE SENSE TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ/WATCHED "TSUBASA CHRONICLES" BY CLAMP! (It's the same thing! I used their thing to make sense of it) AND IF YOU HAVEN'T THEN YOU SUCK! YOU HAVE TO WATCH THAT—AND YOU BETTER WATCH "CARD CAPTOR SAKURA" TOO!]**

He was completely confused with my actions—and slightly angered, mind you, from taking him away from his resting place with Zabuza—but he forgave me and understood when I told him I needed him to stay here and protect this village and clear his and Zabuza's names.

The villagers, of course, were wary of my decision but my team trusted me and I knew that they were going to accept Haku and trust him one day too. Call it a priestess's intuition. (Foresight- a gift rarely given to priestesses, though it is slightly fuzzy. It's more like I can see the possibilities of the future and I pick which one seems to be the most likely and I choose to trust in that shadow of the future, get it?)

I observed the wood carvings on the walls of the entrance of the bridge. I could see some carvings on the wooden frame and wooden extra layer of the railing of the entire bridge. They were expertly carved, it would seem that the village has some talent.

It was carvings of us, the whole team, battling the bad guys or just poses of our. It showed me in a daze and sometimes in fighting positions. It showed everyone's good sides, and it even showed some of Sakura standing my Tazuna or in a standard academy fighting position.

Many showcased Naruto with his hands in his favourite hand-sign, a wild grin on his face. It had Kakashi in many ego boosting battle positions, the most favourite of mine was him surrounded by his dogs. Sasuke had some good pictures too, some of it even had me and fighting against each other. Though it is slightly embarrassing that one or a couple of them had him holding me close…

I quickly averted my eyes.

But there, at the very top, was a big wooden carving, with it painted in a not so professional but great looking paint, of us. Naruto was at the very front, the bright orange colouring of his clothes making him stand out even more. They made a great picture of him, they even had the holster right.

Then next to Naruto, to the carving's right side, was Sakura, her bright pink hair flying a little, a kunai in both hands, standing sort of facing front but facing mostly to the side. Every detail was right, though they fixed up her nose just a little. (Hey, I'm just observant!)

To Naruto's other side was Sasuke, his sharingan eyes blazing. They had painted everything with precision, it looked almost exactly like him. Actually every carving (did I mention it was sorta 3-d too?) looked almost exactly like us! Sasuke had a kunai in his hand, a scowl on his face, and his duck butt hair sort of flying in a good-looking for a guy way.

Kakashi was closer to Sakura, an obligation really. He needed to be with the weakest link always so as to protect her and prevent any complications. He had his headband up and his sharingan eye was blazing as well, the scar there was matched perfectly with the real deal. His silver hair was painted to perfection, that pervy book he kept with him at all times was peeking through his back holster (his back was toward the looker of the carving.

Kilala, in her big form, took up the rear, a fiery roar in place, her fangs glinting. Her tails were waggin close to Kakashi's carving, she was closer to Sasuke. The fire that was always surrounding her feet was there, accentuated. In her roar, fire was spouting and they carved it in a way to surround our feet.

Oh, forgot about myself. I was in the middle, my eyes looking in a daze. I had a bow with an arrow notched in it. My hair, it was pure black in the mist but when a small ray of sunshine escaped from the clouds you can see its raven coloured.

These guys had great talent.

There was this…ghost-y white mist like colour around me, hinted with pink, and my body had a pink glowing close to me. And all around us was a pink, circular barrier.

They were _really_ good.

"We didn't have enough money to have a stone statue and stone heading [don't know what to call it], but once we get it we'll definitely make it." A man that seems to be a good friend of Tazuna-san told me with a smile. I shook my head and was about to say something but he was already walking away.

I continued to admire the village's handiwork.

After a couple more minutes of the villagers harassing Kakashi I finally gave mercy to my sensei when he gave me a pleading glance. I swiftly nodded and spread a feeling of comfort, understanding, and trust to the villagers as Kakashi continued trying to calm them down.

Eventually we could leave with them confident in their ability to take care of their village and a little more trust in Haku.

And after a overly emotional farewell between Naruto and Inari we were FINALLY able to leave.

My sensitive hearing let me hear the old man name the bridge making a soft smirk make it's way up my face. With the playful arguing between Naruto and Sakura, teasing from Kakashi, and a soft glow of the sun coming from above, we headed back to Konoha.

Was it called home now?

Taking a glance at my team _'For now'_.

**:+:=:+:=:+:=: ****:=:+:=:+:=:+:**

Done now! Whoo! I got so lazy! Ok, Chapter 8 is already in progress so I'm hoping to be now around…late March?

Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I was actually really surprised I got so much! Well, so much in my opinion! Thank you all!


	8. Authors Note? Publishers Note

Hey, I'm being a hypocrite because I said I wouldn't be those lazy buts that do all the time but now I just want ideas. You're all creative little buggers, I'm sure you can come up with some suggestions! Wanna help me out? :) Promise I'll update as soon as I can if you do!

-JabbyM

Hello. I'm sorry this isn't an update if you were hoping for one. I've only just realized I haven't put up a notice that I am not, and will not ever continue this. (wow, over two years and I haven't noticed? Good Job Louise, you win the Most Incompetent Friend Ever award.) Why? I am not the writer for this fiction. I put this up on request of my close childhood friend Jamie, and she had, two years ago, moved it to her own account. She goes by JabbyM now. Hasn't updated her version in almost a year. I'm not sure how to contact her, since you know, I haven't talked to her in over a year now, (miss you Onee-chan, if you're reading this *hugs and kisses*) but if you want to continue this I would suggest going to her and not me to ask for an update. Her account number is 4211417, and the story ID of where she is continuing the story is 8459181. I'm sincerely sorry for whatever confusion I have caused. Please don't ask for me to continue this, for it isn't my work in the first place and it would feel like stealing if I did. The one who _would_ continue if she were to do anything for it is once again, JabbyM, or if you get technical about it 4211427. Don't come to me, go to her. Go to the one that actually deserves the praise. And continue reading, Jabby is a really good writer and deserves whatever support you can give her.

Sorry again.

-Esoulix-


End file.
